The King of The Goblins
by The Inexplicable Presence
Summary: Ainz Ooal Gown may have been a major guild that was hated by many, but it had allies. One of those allies had also come to the New World when YGGDRASIL shut down... though this ally was not without ambition. How will the New World and Nazarick deal with an ambitious Goblin King and his army? (Contains elements from Lord of The Rings and the Ultima series) (Up for Adoption)
1. YGGDRASIL: Final Hours

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**_

 _ **...**_

The year is 2138, the year where YGGDRASIL, the most popular DMMORPG that was once considered the best of its time, would shut down permenantly.

When it was first released, YGGDRASIL was far, far ahead of its time compared to other DMMORPGs, from the immense customization the game allowed players to have, to the countless species and races the player could choose to play as.

During its first few years, players generally classified certain races under three categories: Humanoid, Demi-Human, and Heteromorphic. It was also a general rule at the time that playing as a Heteromorph was basically just asking to get PKed all the time due to how seriously most players took their role-playing, causing heteromorph players to be a rare sight.

That changed when the World Champion of Álfheimr known as "Touch-Me" started up a guild of his own called "The Nine's Own Goal," which included the precursors for the more infamous guild that would come to be known as "Ainz Ooal Gown," led by Momonga, an Overlord Lich that, with his guildmates, gained 11 World Items, the most any guild has ever had at any point in time.

This of course led to some self-righteous guilds to try and take down Ainz Ooal Gown, the most notable attempt being when a practical army raided "The Great Tomb of Nazarick," Ainz Ooal Gown's base of operations, and still failed. Though the forums for YGGDRASIL blew up with rumors and awe-struck players who thought Ainz Ooal Gown may be an unbeatable guild, one question remains to this day:

"If it's called the Great Tomb of Nazarick, and no guild member of Ainz Ooal Gown is named 'Nazarick,' then who's Nazarick?"

Nobody has bothered to answer that question yet, and it seems no one ever will...

Ainz Ooal Gown, hated as it may be, had some allies and friends in other Heteromorphic Guilds that helped it out in certain raids and PvP matches from time to time, one such guild was named "Mondain's Shadow," after the Archmage from the Ultima series.

Though it was primarily an Orcish/Goblinoid dominated guild, there were some undead and dragonoid players, all of whom unfortunately quit the game, leaving one single man playing as a Great Goblin all alone to play and screw around in the guild's base of operations, "Orthanac," a mine that resembled more of the halls of Moria or Goblin Town rather than the infamous tower of Saruman from _The_ _Lord of The Rings_.

This player, who was named Deimos, was a pale-skinned Great Goblin.

Though normal Goblins were smaller, punier, and generally smarter versions of their cousins the Orcs, Hobgoblins like Deimos were much more different.

Hobgolbins were large, putrid-green, beastial creatures that were far more bulkier than the usual Goblin or Orc, being either hugely muscular or grotesquely obese, and their pupils being nothing more than snake-like slits. They also had strange, bulbous toad-like heads with thick tusks, jagged and sensitive ears, wolf-like noses, and even a large pair of bull-like horns. [1]

Great Goblins were like Hobgoblins, but even bigger and more intimidating than them, and were always muscular and in control, causing most Players to believe they were always melee oppenents that didn't use magic because of the immense stat boosts and bonuses Great Goblins got for physical classes.

Deimos used this stereotype and bent it to his advantage, having his Great Goblin character instead be an Archmage first and then a Warlord, even going as far as to have his character focus more on being a magician rather than an actual warrior despite his previous levels in the Warlord class that he used to rely on before becoming a Great Goblin.

So it came as no surprise that he dressed in refined and smooth Divine-Class robes with vermillion colors and golden highlights that boosted his magic and engineering classes rather than a typical "Dark Lord" armor set.

"Ah... How unfortunate," Deimos sighed as he idled around the mines, passing by patrolling goblins and orcs, "Does nobody else really care about what'll happen to Mondain's Shadow?" he asked to himself, wondering why nobody else came online in the final hours.

 _So many hours were spent building this guild and its treasury up and for what? To just abandon it all in the final hours of YGGDRASIL?_ Deimos thought to himself, mulling over the countless raids and arguments his guildmates would go through to gain the 5 World Items they had gained.

 _Well, I do suppose they have better things to do with their life than playing some game that's dying anyways,_ Deimos reasoned to himself as he walked across a wooden plank and came up to his guild's symbol, the Crown of Baramos.

Named for the Archfiend from Dragon Quest 3, this Guild Item, like many others, was extremely powerful and absolutely priceless. If the Crown was ever broken, the guild would be dissolved and a tag would be attached to the guild members' name as a shame marker of sorts until they could rebuild their guild.

 _Huh. The Crown of Baramos. It was made for the Goblin King, but nobody really claimed to be that,_ the Great Goblin mused as he took the Crown. It was a wonderfully crafted crown, with white mithril and blue adamantium making a beautiful alloy of Valorite, and ornate magic jewels of every kind set in the rim of the crown. [2]

 _Well, since I was the guildmaster, and no one else is here, I suppose I might as well take it,_ Deimos decided as he grabbed the crown and set it on his head, _... If I'm gonna pretend to be a king, I might as well go all the way and sit on the throne as well,_ he decided as he made his way across seemingly unstable wooden walkways and planks that, by reality, shouldn't be safe enough to use as ways to travel, but this was YGGDRASIL afterall, so certain things could be ignored.

Making his way to the center of the great mines, Deimos saw that around the throne stood two Orcs and a Mage.

One of the Orcs was small, pale, and sickly, with a crippled arm and leg. Though this Orc was deformed in one or another from head to toe, Gothmog was certainly someone who wasn't to be triffled with, having killed at least 153 Players in the past and being fully levelled all the way to 100. Whoever made this one seemed to be referencing both the Orc and the Balrog from Tolkien's work at the same time when they were making him.

The other Orc was large, greenish, muscular, and intimidating. Though he may appear to be much stronger than Gothmog, Bolg was barely Level 70... He was pretty much just a prototype for Azog, but since the Player that was in charge of making Azog quit, that NPC never got made. Just like Gothmog, Bolg was another Orc from Tolkien's works.

The Mage was the last one, and was the only "Human" of the three. His name was Tybevriat Varn, the Lord of the Mists, and he, like Gothmog, was max level as well, though he was a magician rather than a fighter. Unlike the Orcs, Tybevriat's design was apparantly taken from _Ultima Online_ 's Evil Mage Lord, and his name was one that his maker had randomly made up during his creation.

 _Huh. Poor Bolg, he's the only one who isn't Level 100,_ Deimos mused as he sat down on the lofty throne the three guarded.

 _Well, this is it. In a few more minutes,YGGDRASIL will close. What a pity,_ Deimos laughed slightly, _If only YGGDRASIL had single-player mode... Or maybe there's a mod out there that'll let me do that, or I can make my own server... Ah... So many ideas, so little time. I wonder what I'll do now that my favorite passtime is gone..._

He watched as the time ticked on from 23:59:57...

23:59:58...

23:59:59...

 _I suppose this is goodbye for now YGGDRASIL. Until we meet again in YGGDRASIL II, if that ever comes out.._. Deimos mused as he closed his eyes, ready to go back to the real world and the inevitable factory he has to return to for work.

00:00:01...

 _Wait, what?_

Deimos blinked. He was still here? How? Why?

 _Huh... What is that smell?_ Deimos thought, looking around. From his throne, he saw the formerly quiet and empty mines of Orthanac become a bustling city with Goblins and Orcs running around left and right. That horrible smell must be the combined stench the city had from hosting so many of these creatures.

 _That can't be right. YGGDRASIL II isn't scheduled to come out in at least 3 years, so why is YGGDRASIL still on? And why are so many Goblins and Orcs running around?_ Deimos mused, looking to his sides.

His three guards, Bolg, Gothmog, and Tybevriat, noticed him and immediately kneeled.

"Do you need anything my Lord?" Tybevriat's mouth moved as he spoke...

Deimos blinked, "Er... Yes, yes there is. What is the status of our military, infrastructure, mining operations, and spawning pits?" he noted the deep tone his voice carried, and how he could feel his mouth moving.

Gothmog spoke up, "'Herre are at lesat ashdred tosand Goblins, dubty tosand Orcs, agh gahkteen tosand Trolls vo danty, but olny dubty hjacks parccent of dem are arrmedd with the uausl equapmant, meeb Goth." [3]

 _(There are at least 100,000 Goblins, 20,000 Orcs, and 13,000 Trolls on duty, but only 25% of them are armed with the usual equipment, my Lord.)_

Deimos noticed the language which Gothmog spoke in, but for some odd reason, he could understand him. _How odd... I suppose I'll just get used to it in time._

Bolg spoke up as well, "The carratan vakhols agh paareths are starel, but dem vill corrapse erenvally. Me recollend remising dem with stone and vaking an 'ore derined merea for the bawning, biritary, agh miffing mereas, meeb Goth."

 _(The current walkways and paths are stable, but they will collapse eventually. I recommend rebuilding them with stone and making a more defined area for the spawning, military, and living areas, my Lord.)_

Deimos could not help but feel slightly confused as to how the hell he could understand such an alien language. It was foreign to him, yet he managed to understand somehow...

Tybevriat finally spoke up, and thankfully, he spoke in English, "The Miners have discovered a gigantic deposit of Mithril and Adamantium in your mountains, however, we unforunately lack the tools needed to extract and refine those materials into something useful. As for the spawning pits, I believe we are just about reaching 10,000,000 Goblins, 40,000 Orcs, 20,000 Trolls, and 500 Wargs."

Deimos relaxed into his throne. It seems that his NPCs were still loyal to him for now if they haven't attacked or insulted him yet, and Orthanac seemed to have not gone under any sort of negative changes. Although he wasn't too sure how so many Goblins and Orcs came up, nor how Wargs started to spawn here as well...

"Hm, interesting. Thank you for reminding me of that. Bolg! I want you to scout and learn what you can about our immediate surroundings. Engage with anyone that strikes you as easy or peaceful, and do not do so with those who may attack you on sight. Only fight and kill if you are attacked first," Deimos told Bolg, who immediately saluted him and ran down to gather his scouting force.

"Good, good... Now Gothmog," Deimos turned his attention to Gothmog.

"Yub meeb Goth?" Gothmog raised his deformed head at his Lord.

 _(Yes my Lord?)_

"I've had a little epiphany lately, and I think that starting now, you will make Orcish armor custom smithed for the fighter's needs and fighting style, with custom-tailored leather armor underneath to help reinforce the fighter. Understood?"

"Yub meeb Goth! It mal be daln!" Gothmog limped off to the forgery areas to relay the order.

 _(Yes my Lord! It shall be done!)_

"That should help reinforce the little amount of troops we have... Tybevriat," Deimos adressed Tybevriat now.

"Yes my Lord?" Tybevriat patiently awaited his command.

"Tell me, the Spawning Pits usually spawn Goblins, Orcs, and Trolls, yes?" Deimos slowly concocted a plan in his mind.

"Of course my Lord," Tybevriat promptly answered.

"And they can also spawn Wargs, which are essentially oversized wolves that can be used as horses, yes?" Deimos inquired.

"Yes, they are starting to do that as well, though I would humbly wish to remind you that Wargs are more like rabid wolves rather than normal wolves; they'll eat anything and anyone if they are not put in their place and domesticated," Tybevriat answered.

"Ah yes, well, I was merely making a comparison. Either way, I would like to ask you this: can the Spawning Pits create Dragons?" Deimos asked.

"Dragons?" Tybevriat looked off in thought, "Well, I suppose the best our Mojokii- our normal mages, can do is create a smaller Drake. Granted, it'd be easier to tame and ride, and it would still be able to fly and breath fire, but Drakes are easier to kill and are much, much weaker than normal Dragons. As for our Mojoka- our best wizards, could create a Dragon, and I myself could easily create a Greater Dragon, but the beast would take up a lot of space in the pits. To put it in practical words my Lord, if it's normally evil, and the Mage presiding over the ritual is strong enough, pretty much anything can be made. From Mongbats to Succubi to Giants, if it's evil and the Mage is strong, it can be made."

"Hm, I see," Deimos stroked his long chin, "You say we can make anything? Then how about this? Focus most of the Mojokii on making Mongbats or other small creatures that can act as our spies, and you yourself along with the Mojoka will focus on making Trolls and Wargs, and try adding natural armor too, so that they don't die as easily. Also, have some Goblins who are literate and capable of writing go and draw a map of the mines and post them in various places."

"As you command my Lord," Tybevriat nodded, "But may I ask, why are you making all of these orders all of a sudden? You seemed to be content allowing Orthanac to do as it pleases just now."

 _Oh great... The question that I hoped to avoid comes up right as the last guy's leaving..._ Deimos sweated as he racked up an excuse, "Well Tybevriat, I've had an epiphany as I said with Gothmog earlier."

"An epiphany?" Tybevriat seemed confused.

"Yes, I've decided just now that I'm mighty tired of all these Humans, Elves, and Dragons walking all over us Goblins and Orcs just because we're 'primitive' and 'savage.' As I was thinking about this little dilemma, I reached a point where I realized something... My brain, it had so many ideas and ways to triumph over our nemesis, and I decided it was high time the Goblins started taking things into their hands," Deimos paused, thinking a little bit more on his lie, "And to do that, I decided it's high time that I start pushing Orthanac towards progress, and towards what I call 'Science,' where we will strive for knowledge and greater power, where we'll strive for a greater military, where we'll strive for a greater understanding of Magic, where we'll strive for a culture more advanced and logical than anyone else's! And when that is all out of the way, I will see if I can take over these lands in a cultured and peaceful manner, shaming the violent Humans and stubborn Elves even more... Does that answer your question?"

Tybevriat nodded his head furiously, "I see, I see! What a wonderful goal to strive for my Lord! Truly awe-inspiring!"

 _Thank GOD. He didn't see through my lie... Though he's now expecting me to fulfill that... Ah well. At least I have the option for peace,_ Deimos sighed.

"You flatter me, Tybevriat. But you can gain my favor even more if you follow my orders," Deimos laughed at the shocked expression on Tybevriat's face, "And while you're at it, send some aerial spies to assist Bolg in his scouting party. Oh, and do remind me how to create life from a Spawning Pit. I want to make something sometime."

"As you say, as it will be!" Tybevriat turned and rushed to follow his new orders.

 _Ah..._ Deimos sank into his throne, _Thank every God that's listening that's finally over! Now then..._

 _What do I do now?_

* * *

[1]: When thinking of Hobgoblins, look at the Goblins from the animated The Hobbit film... No, not the live-action version with Azog the Defiler.

[2]: Valorite here is an alloy made up of Mithril and Adamantium. The leather types from Ultima Online are also here as well...

[3]: The Goblins/Orcs/Trolls have a language of their own they might speak in at times (with subtitles of course.) It's based off of one of Ultima Online's RPing Guilds the Bloodclan. They have their own website and obviously their own language and ranks, so I based some of YGGDRASIL's Orcish culture off of them since the New World's Orcs aren't seen a lot and Goblins... Well, they're more tribal and primitive than the ones in Moria. Seriously, shouts out to them for making their own Orcish language. That is a lot dedication for role-playing.

* * *

Character Sheet

Deimos, The Great Goblin King:

Alignment: 0 - True Neutral

Total Level: 100

Racial Level: Goblin (15), Hobgoblin (10), Great Goblin (5)

Job Level: Engineer (10, not fully levelled), Brawler (15), Berserker (10), Warlord (5), Wizard (15), Warlock (10), Archmage (5)

Stats: HP - 100, MP - 92, Phy. Atk. - 98, Phy. Def. - 85, Agility - 13, Mag. Atk. - 90, Mag. Def. - 74, Resistance - 87, Special Ability - 94

Total: 733

Special Abilities: Oppressive Aura - Toggable Ability that gives the user an aura of oppression and despair. Anyone less than Level 50 is forced to obey the user, and those above Level 50 hear the user as a tyrannical ruler of unequalled power and authority.

Invention/Innovation - Ability that gives the user the ability to create advanced golems and machines, such as airships and siege devices, without a magic source. Also gives knowledge about the basic elements, and how to make vital resources such as gunpowder and steel alloys.

Magic Ascension - For every time the user is hit by a spell that takes at least 1/4 of their total HP, the user's Mag. Atk. increases by 10. If the user has already hit the cap of 100, their Mag. Atk. will exceed the limit.

Gluttony - A Sin ability where the user can gain more and more boosts to HP and overall Defence in exchange for their Agility, or vice-versa. Users must be careful to not have an extremely low Agility, or else they will be easily blitzed by speedier oppenents or to have an extremely high Agility, as they will then have a low amount of HP and Defence.

Wrath - A Sin ability where the user gains a boost to overall Attack stats in exchange for a potential chance to loose control of their character for a short while. Users may be prone to fits of uncontrollable rage if the ability is overused.

Greed - A passive Sin ability that allows the user to gain more wealth and fortune in exchange for something else of value to them, such as their emotions, love, parents, etc. or vice-versa.

Envy - A passive Sin ability that boosts the user's stats when faced with something they want, such as the chance to steal a precious artifact or a chance to kill someone in exchange for a borderline insane obsession with that target.

...

Deimos is somewhat of a high tier player, yet he's not quite that good at the same time; he has a way to make the greatest miltary and culture in the New World, and has extremely high stats overall, but his agility is extremely low compared to other Level 100s, making him easy as hell to blitz for someone like Shalltear, Demiurge, or even Ainz, who's said to be actually weaker than some Floor Guardians, and don't even try to pit him against the likes of Touch-Me or Rubedo without any prior knowledge of who they are or what to do.

Another thing holding him back from being a top tier player is the fact that his Deadly Sin abilities can easily cause him to get even slower (Gluttony), go into fits of rage (Wrath), inadvertedly sacrifice something of high value (Greed), or gain an insane obsession with something (Envy).

Overall, he's more of a chessmaster; someone who can set up traps, golems, and enhance other things, yet can also beat someone who doesn't take precautions against him.

* * *

So... I've decided on doing this Overlord fanfic with some elements from Tolkien's Works (Silmarillion, The Hobbit, Lord of The Rings), and the Ultima series by Richard Garriott (Also known as Lord British.)

Yeah... Not a lot to say here. I will confirm Ainz Ooal Gown and Nazarick have been transported to the New World as well though.

Don't forget to Favorite and Review! It helps motivate me to do more of this.

And without further ado, I bid you all a good day, and have a Happy New Year!


	2. The Spawning Pits

Deimos was currently reading a Spellbook to relearn how to create life in the Spawning Pits in his room, when a loud knock interrupted his studies.

 _Dear God, what now?_ Deimos thought as he closed his book, "Come in," he said, allowing the person to enter.

It was Bolg, returned from his scout patrol.

"My Lord," he kneeled before his King.

 _Odd. It seems that I have gotten so used to the Orcish Language that it practically sounds like English to me now..._ Deimos mused, _Additionally, this whole "bowing and kneeling" thing is really starting to piss me off... Wait, I'm the King. I can literally just tell them not to do it right now._

"Get up," he curtly demanded, motioning for Bolg to rise, "Such useless formalities are the sign of Elven and Human incompentence and decadence. A simple salute or hand across the heart will do from now on, and that applies to everyone!" Deimos ordered strictly, deciding to act on his thoughts and do away with that practice right now instead of having to deal with it in the near future.

Bolg nodded in understanding, rising up and saluting the Goblin King.

"Good, good. Like that. So much more practical and simple, isn't it?" Deimos inquired, getting a nod from Bolg, "Now then, I presume you have information to report?"

"Yes my Lord," Bolg started, taking in a deep breath, "It seems that your Mountain is no longer in an artic mountain range, but is now standing solely in a hilly area. Additionally, we have made contact with a Orcish village that seems to be in a state of constant war, but we managed to subjagate them."

"An Orcish village? What were they like?" Deimos asked, interested in what these Orcs were like.

"Disgusting man-pigs, it seems this breed of Orc is less of a cross of Man and Dog like we are and more of a cross between Man and Boar. They are intelligent enough to have bowed down to their superior cousins when I bashed in their Chieftain's head however," Bolg answered.

 _God damn it..._ Deimos mentally facepalmed, _Am I surrounded by narrow-minded morons in this damn mountain!?_

Instead of ranting about what he _wanted_ to say, he instead said, "Well, since this described breed of Orc doesn't appear to be the common _Orcius orcius_ that I usually know..." Deimos noted Bolg's confused face and sighed, saying, "There are three major breeds of Orc that Mondain created that I know of, there is the _Orcius orcius_ , also known as the commmon Orc, like you; next is the more evolved _Orcius goblinus_ , or Goblin, like myself; finally there is the somewhat rare _Orcius trollus_ , also called the Troll. You know, the dumb muscle that's like a cross between tank and pack-horse."

"Ah, I see my Lord," Bolg's words claimed that he understood, but his face was that of anything but that, "Is this the 'Science' thing you claimed you would push us towards?"

 _Finally! An inkling of intelligence inside that absurdly thick skull of his!_ Deimos cheered inside of his head, "Yes, of course it is but a _small_ part of Science, Bolg. Now, as I was saying, since this new type of Orc is apparantly more of a cross between a Man and a Boar, I will call them the _Orcius swinus_."

... A small silence passed between the two.

"Er, that was a sign that you may continue now," Deimos said awkwardly, _I really need to work on my transitions and body language..._

"Ah, of course my Lord," Bolg still had the look of a 2 year old trying to understand the String Theory, "Er... As I was saying earlier, I managed to subjugate these Pig-Orcs and have them become a part of your mighty kingdom, and I learned from these Orcs that we are apparantly in an area called the Abelion Hills."

"Abelion Hills?" Deimos tapped his fingers together in thought, "I don't recall an area in YGGDRASIL called that. What else is near these Hills?"

"I... Believe those Orcs said that this Hills is on a peninsula of sorts, and that there are two kingdoms bordering it, one is called the Slane Theocracy, and one is called the Roble Holy Kingdom," Bolg recalled.

 _Ugh... So I'm surrounded by a bunch of religious fanatics and a Holy Roman Empire wannabe. Fan-Freaking-Tastic,_ Deimos sighed thinking over this new piece of information, _And seriously, who would call themselves the "Slain" Theocracy? Do I even want to try and negotiate with them?... Yeah, probably not._

"Quite interesting. Anything else to report?" Deimos questioned.

"Yes," Bolg affirmed, "I believe Tybevriat sent a flock of Mongbats out earlier to scout out these Hills, and we have found an assortment of races fighting and warring with each other."

Deimos' interest was sparked once more, "Really? Tell me what kinds of races you found."

Bolg seemed to have been dreading that question, and sighed, taking in a deep breath, "There are tribes of: Snakeman, Armatt, Zern, Ape Beastman, Blader, Centaur, Caben, Horuner, Spidan, Stone Eater, Pteropos, Orthrous, Magilos, and Bafolk. There are also six other races that are not numerous, but very powerful such as Spriggans, Naga Raja, Vah Un, Ogre, Buri Un and Zoastia. Additionally, there appears to be other species living in the Aberion Hills such as Pangolinmen, Srush, Giant Biclop, Weremen, Morlocks, Orc, Hill Giants, Goblin and Dark Dwarves. Among these demi-human tribes were individuals that were noted to be apparantly skilled and fearsome warriors," Bolg finished, gasping out for breath.

 _Sheesh, you didn't need to say it all at once Bolg, you're not some narrator,_ Deimos thought, pitying the breathless Orc. "I see... I shall consult Tybevriat on these creatures and their cultures soon enough. When you say there appears to be skilled and fearsome warriors, what do you mean?"

Bolg breathed in and out, until he finally recovered, and said: "I mean that some pretentious prick has dared to call themselves the 'Grand King of Destruction,' I believe his name is Buser. A Bafolk if I recall correctly."

 _A Grand King? In a land constantly ridden with civil wars and strife? Well, I'll be sure to knock you off your high Warg, one named "Buser!"_ Deimos mused angrily to himself.

"I see. This has been a most enlightening and eye-opening report... Bolg, you are dismissed," Deimos waved his hand, motioning for Bolg to leave now.

"As you wish, my liege!" Bolg saluted to Deimos one last time, and returned to his duties.

 _The most valuable piece of information from that report was the fact that we are not in YGGDRASIL anymore..._ Deimos mused, _I was at the max level in YGGDRASIL, but how powerful am I in this world?_

Deimos sighed, returning to his spellbook, _Perhaps when I go down to the Spawning Pits, I can ask Tybevriat about this..._

* * *

The Goblin King was wandering down closer and closer to the bottom of the mountain, trying to find the Spawning Pits.

 _It should be around here somewhere..._ Deimos thought, looking around the area for the Pits, _You think a bunch of mud pits constantly boiling and writhing with new-born demi-humans would be easy to find..._

Deimos wandered around a bit more, until he finally found the giant chasm where the Spawning Pits were.

 _Ah! Found them... Now where's Tybevriat?_ he thought, deftly making his way past the grimy and slimey pits of mud, noting the Mojokiis were constantly chanting or digging something out of the pits, usually they brought out a simple Mongbat, but sometimes they dragged out an Imp. He noted how the Mojokii congratulated the one who probably made the Imp by sheer accident.

 _So there's a chance that I could make something completely different than what I intended if the whole "I-Meant-To-Make-A-Mongbat-But-I-Got-An-Imp-Instead" thing that's going on over there is anything to go by. Hopefully that won't happen to me._ Deimos thought as he found Tybevriat on a large wooden watchtower overseeing the whole operation.

Quickly moving past the wizards and mages, Deimos climbed the tower and walked up behind Tybevriat.

"Tybevriat," Deimos quietly called out to the Evil Mage Lord.

"A-ah! Lord Deimos, I did not expect you here so soon!" Tybevriat yelled out in surprise as he quickly saluted the Goblin King.

 _Odd. Why is he so afraid of me?_ Deimos wondered, _Is it because he's the only Human here, and the fact that he directly reports to me make him afraid?... Ah well. Questions for another day I suppose. At least he got the memo to salute instead of kneel._

"Yes, it's me. I came here after brushing up on some of my magic skills to see if I could go ahead and make a creature," Deimos said, reasoning to himself that if YGGDRASIL had become real, then he should go ahead and try his hand at magic. He did focus on the Archmage class afterall...

"As you wish my Lord, I shall lead you to a suitable Spawning Pit," Tybevriat turned to some Goblin worker, "You there, get a list of creatures for Lord Deimos, now!" he snapped at the poor worker, who scrambled from his position to fulfill the new order.

"So, tell me Tybevriat," Deimos said as he followed the Mage, "How has progress been with the Mojokii and Mojoka?"

"Progress has been steady my Lord, we currently have 5 flocks of Mongbats and Imps flying around gathering information on the Roble Holy Kingdom," Tybevriat said, seemingly impressed with the progress the Orcish Wizards had made, "As for our Mojoka, they have managed to get the Trolls to grow a natural bone-armor of sorts in the Spawning Pits, and they might have found the way to increase their intelligence as well."

 _Trolls with brains? Mondain would be jealous of those wizards,_ Deimos noted from that last piece of information, "Any progress with the few Mojokii stationed to improve on Orcs and Goblins?" he then asked, remembering that he later changed his order to have a small supply of Orcs and Goblins made to improve Gothmog's army.

"Hm..." Tybevriat seemed to be trying to recall what those few wizards were doing, "I believe those Mojokii that were trying to improve the Orcs have been trying to create a crossbreed of sorts. The few crosses that they made however were mentally unstable and had to be killed. As for the ones stationed for the Goblins, well, they somehow managed to safely create Hobgoblins."

Deimos blinked, _Hobgoblins? Those weren't a part of the list players were allowed to make in YGGDRASIL. It looks like more and more rules are being broken every second!_

"Hobgoblins you say?" Deimos mused, "If I recall correctly, they excel at pretty much everything the Orcs and Goblins are good at."

"You are correct as always my Lord," Tybevriat affirmed, "I believe they would be best used as your bodyguards."

"No, no. I am sure they would be better off being Bolg or Gothmog's lieutenants, or even yours if they're magically compentent enough," Deimos refused, he didn't want anyone close to him yet. Not until he was completely used to this New World.

"Why not my Lord? Hobgoblins are among the smartest and strongest of our ranks, why not have some as your bodyguards?" Tybevriat inquired.

 _Damn it Tybevriat! You keep asking these questions that kick me into a corner!_ Deimos angrily thought, "Well Tybevriat, I was thinking about making a new hybrid of some creature, like a Demon-Orc or a Dragon-Troll to act as my guards. I'm not quite sure how it will turn out, but I am sure I can make it work eventually," Deimos lied. He honestly had no idea what he was going to make at first, but at least he did now!

"I see, I see! A most fascinating goal my Lord," Tybevriat nodded, interested in the goal Deimos somehow made up on the spot, "I look forward to seeing how this experiment ends," he said as the two finally arrived at the Spawning Pits, "Here we are my Lord! Your personal Spawning Pits."

 _Okay... Must stay calm when doing this, God knows what'll happen if I accidently fall face-first into the mud in the middle of my ritual..._ Deimos told himself as he took in the glorious sight of the great chasm.

A Goblin Worker came up to the two, and offered a small book that looked to be over a thousand years old.

"Ah, _Mondain's Personal Notes_ , thank you, you little grunt, you may go now!" Tybevriat shoo'ed the grunt away and ferverently offered the text to Deimos, "Here you go, my Lord."

Deimos took the notes, _I remember this. This was just some book somebody found during their raids on another Guild. It had no use at the time, so we just stuffed it in some random chest... I wonder what's in it now?_ he wondered as he opened the book.

* * *

 _Mondain - (The Date Cannot Be Read)_

 _At last, I've finished it! I've finally written down a full list of the potential creatures I can make with certain reagents for now..._

 _Now, since I'm quite old, I will be leaving these notes here in case my apprentice Minax, Exodus, or some other Dark Lord comes along and needs my help and I cannot lend my assistance._

 _Name, Scientific Name - Reagents needed, Time Needed for Full Formation:_

 _* Orcs, Orcius orcius - Mud, Man Flesh & Dog Fur/Orcish Flesh, 8 Hours_

 _* Goblins, Orcius goblinus - Mud, Orcish Blood, Fish Brains, 12 Hours_

 _* Trolls, Orcius trollus - Mud & Iron Filings, Goblinoid Bones, Iron (other types of Metal are acceptable), 24 Hours_

 _* Wargs, Canis orcius - Mud mixed in with Wolf/Dog blood, normal hides and leathers, bones, 10 Hours_

 _* Minotaur, Bos sapiens - Mud mixed in with Cow blood, Bovine Hides and Horns, Man Flesh, 18 Hours_

 _* Lizardmen, Lacertilia sapiens - Mud, Reptile Scales, Spined Hides, 7 Hours_

 _* Mongbats, Daemonus commonus - Mud, sticks, fur/hair, 3 Minutes (Blood may be added for a Greater Mongbat)_

 _* Imps, Daemonus lessarus - Mud, sticks, fur/hair, blood, 5 Minutes_

 _* Demons, Daemonus daemonus - Mud embroiled by flames, Daemon Blood & Bones, 2 Sacrifices, 48 Hours_

 _* Succubi, Daemonus cubicas - Mud soaked and mixed in water, Daemon Blood & Bones, 2 Sacrifices, 48 Hours_

 _* Gargoyles, Draconis sapiens - Mud, Scales, Leather, 9 Hours_

 _* Drakes, Draconis lessarus - Mud, Scales, 1 Sacrifice, Horned Hides, 12 Hours_

 _* Dragons, Draconis draconis - Mud, Scales, 3 Sacrifices, Barbed Hides, 24 Hours (Gemstones may give birth to a Greater Dragon)_

 _Conclusion:_

 _I am sure that more creatures can be made, but I require more resources and metals to effectively test out every possible method of creation. Who knows? I could even make crossbreeds and hybrids of these things._

* * *

Deimos glazed over its contents, noting that even the spawning pits needed to be changed to suit the creature's needs when it is being formed.

"I must say... Mondain kept some very detailed notes," Deimos noted, feeling a little inspired by the fact that Mondain knew of the concept of Science as well.

"Indeed my Lord, that is why we have began digging below the Spawning Pits, so that we may put some kind of fireplace below all of them individually so it is easier for our magicians to create demonic creatures. Such needs however, are already in place for your personal Spawning Pit, my Lord," Tybevriat said. It seems he went over Mondain's notes as well.

"It's a pity such a great man was killed," Deimos sighed, wishing that Mondain was alive to see his creations live on as a natural part of the world he once lived in.

"Indeed. It was the greatest crime and delay to our world's pregress and evolution that ever happened," Tybevriat confirmed.

Deimos nodded, and went back to looking over the notes. _There's enough space in these pits to make several things at once,_ he noted as he glanced at the Pits apparantly reserved for his use.

After some thinking and comparing, Deimos came up with his idea.

"Alright, Tybevriat, I want you to fill that pit," Deimos pointed at the northern-most pit, "with water, iron filings, daemon blood and bones, dragon scales, spined and barbed leather, and 5 sacrifices. Dig out whatever's in there in 72 hours."

"I see my Lord," Tybevriat nodded, passing off the command to some nearby grunts and servants, "What do you intend to make with this concoction?"

Deimos was slightly tempted to just shrug, but instead he said, "Because I thought it would be a good thing to show my wizards that just cramming as many materials as possible does not get you some godly being, it will just get you a bunch of dirty materials and 5 less Mongbats."

"I see, I see. You wish to show that moderation must be taken when placing the reagents needed to make a creature," Tybevriat said.

"Indeed," Deimos confirmed, "Now, in that pit off to the West, I want you to mix that one's mud with wolf blood, and place barbed hides and daemon bones in there. Dig out whatever's in there in a day."

"Is this one an attempt to make a new Warg?" Tybevriat inquired.

"Yes, I think I should try and maximize the efficency of our common mounts as much as possible," Deimos answered.

"Ah, most generous of you, my Lord! Always looking out for our soldiers and riders!" Tybevriat clapped, as if that was something incredible.

 _My God, what am I surrounded by, sycophants? Everything I say is taken in the absolute best way possible, even if it's just some dumb experiment like this!_ Deimos thought, mentally facepalming himself once more.

"Yes, thank you for that Tybevriat, but there is one last pit I wish to fill over there," Deimos pointed at the Eastern Pit, "I want that one boiled by fire and filled with Orcish flesh, Daemon Blood and Bones, and 1 Mongbat sacrifice. Dig out whatever's in there in 16 hours."

"Ah, I presume this is an attempt to make some sort of 'Super Orc?'" Tybevriat questioned, intrigued by the apparant mix of Orc and Demon parts and materials.

"Yes, but I believe this, like the others, may fail, as it is just some simple experiment where I am mixing two recipes together," Deimos said.

"Of course my Lord, of course," Tybevriat acknowledged.

"Now, while those grunts are setting the pits up, I want to ask you a few questions," Deimos said.

"Ask away my Lord," Tybevriat immediately responded.

"First, what is the economical situation of this Abelion Hills?" Deimos said.

"Hm... I believe special leathers like Spined, Horned, and Barbed have never been seen in this area before, and normal Metals appear to be scarce here and is a commodity that the local tribes quarrel over."

 _So we have the economical advantage here,_ Deimos concluded from that piece of information, "What about Slaves? Did the Mongbats catch anything about that?"

"I believe the beings known as the 'Dark Dwarves' trade metal-made goods in exchange for slaves," Tybevriat answered.

 _So they don't have the moral high-ground over us,_ Deimos concluded. He remembered that while Orthanac doesn't practice or condone slavery, it also doesn't condemn it, "What about the Roble Holy Kingdom? Any information on them?

"Not much that I know of. Their Queen is named Calca Bessarez, apparantly she isn't liked very much by the South because she was picked over her older brother Caspond. There is also a pair of sisters, Remedios Custodio who leads the Paladin Order, and Kelart Custodio who is the nation's High Priestess. They apparantly barricaded themselves behind a Great Wall to stay out of the constant wars Abelion Hills go through," Tybevriat recalled, not knowing much about them, "Are you thinking about negotiating with them?"

"Perhaps," Deimos said simply, "I am thinking about it. They sound better than the 'Slain' Theocracy at the very least."

"Mm... Perhaps Bolg and Gothmog can give you better advice than I can," Tybevriat said.

"Perhaps. But for now, I must conduct the ritual on these Spawning Pits," Deimos stated as he walked near one of the Pits.

From there, he began chanting in an strange, eldritch tongue not meant for man, and black swirls of darkness twisted around him, gaining in strength. He then began circling his hands over the pit, willing the life inside the live, and rise. Slowly, the dark swirls of life left Deimos' side, and entered the blob of materials inside the pit.

 _Whew... So magic does work to an extent! Now I just have to hope I actually get something out of this,_ Deimos mused to himself. _And it wasn't too hard either! I can do it again easily,_ he thought happily as he repeated the process with the other two pits.

Tybevriat applauded his King as Deimos walked back, "Brilliant work my Lord, brilliant! I could not have done such a thing myself even if I wanted to!"

Deimos laughed, "Well, I wouldn't be a King if I wasn't strong and smart!" Deimos' expression turned a bit more serious, "Though now I wish for you to deliver a message to everyone now. I want you, Bolg, and Gothmog to meet me on the throne in the middle of the mines, while everyone else may attend from the walkways and wooden floors dotting the area surrounding it."

"As you wish, my Lord!" Tybevriat immediately stopped flattering Deimos and moved to deliver the message to everyone.

 _Good, good. This'll be a good time to tell everyone of my goals,_ Deimos decided, moving back to the throne.

* * *

In the throne room, Deimos sat on his lofty throne while Gothmog, Bolg, and Tybevriat stood around him. In the far off walls where the miners usually worked on multiple levels, sat and stood Orcs, Goblins, and Trolls alike.

Seeing that he had gotten enough of his kingdom to hear him, Deimos stood up from his throne, and said:

"My dear and loyal subjects of Goblin Town! It pleases me to see all of you here to hear my announcements. I call you all here now to hear my decree: We are at war! Not with any particular kingdom mind you, but against any who dares to think themselves above us! It is time for change! For too long now, we have been crushed and oppressed by the tyrannical fist of Humanity, Elves, Dragons, and everyone in between! For too long now, we have judged as dumb, weak, and evil! For too long now, we have been enslaved, slaughtered, and spat on! But now! Now! Now is the time where we unite! Now is the time for change! It is time for us to march bravely onwards! From here on out, everyone is to learn their military place, whether it be as a Klompurz, Mojoz, or as a Makurz! From here on out, we are in a state of Total War! Every man, woman, and child (Assuming the latter two even exist down here) is to report and work towards a common goal: to raise the mightiest empire this world shall ever see! To create a military so powerful, so advanced, so mighty that all shall tremble at the mention of our name! To create a culture so wonderful and unique that all shall cheer and strive to be like us! To humiliate the brutal Humans and stubborn Elves, to tame the unruly Dragons and steal from the greedy Dwarves not with our own brutality, but with peace and diplomacy! We shall raise a mighty empire that will last for the ages my kin! Hear me now! This is my command, and your future!"

The Chasm in which Deimos stood shook and trembled from the cheers and yells of joy at the new purpose which he had laid out for them. The Water quivered, the Earth quaked, the Fire wavered, and the Air spun violently from the response of joy.

Deimos cleared his throat, silencing the crowd, and continued, saying:

"Right now we are in an unknown land named the Abelion Hills. This land, according to our Mongbat flocks, is in a state of constant war and strife. Our first immediate goal is to conquer this land and unite these tribes under one banner. Second, we have been considering opening peaceful diplomacy with the Roble Holy Kingdom, who is ruled by Queen Calca Bessarez. However, there is tension between them and these Hills, because of these wars, so much so that they have built a Great Wall to block us out. Will anyone volunteer to act as a representative to them?"

At this, a cry sounded out.

"Nay I say! This kingdom is one that should be crushed and demolished! The thought of it being one that we spare revolts me!" the Protester was a Mojoka, seemingly disgusted by the thought of offering peace to the Kingdom.

"Oh?" Deimos turned towards the voice, "And why is that?"

"This Kingdom is truly one deserving of destruction! They slaughter our kin and fellow demi-humans everyday, and their so-called Paladin Leader, Remedios Custodio, is one truly deserving of being enslaved and tortured! She dares to call herself a champion of justice, but she murders children to preserve some twisted ideology she and the kingdom follows!" the Mojoka shouted, not faltering for a second against his King.

"Truly? Prove this accusation then," Deimos sat back down on his throne, waiting for this proof.

"And I shall prove it to you, my King!" the Mojoka summoned a Mongbat and casted a simple spell on it that showed its memories up for all to see.

* * *

It was in a ruined village, one presumbly destroyed by the Paladins, and a woman with short bob-shaped brown hair affixed with a white hairband stepped forth into a crumbling house. She was beautiful woman, but her eyes were cold and judging. Her full plate armor was silver, and partially covered by a surcoat, and a sword hung freely from her waist.

This was apparantly Remedios Custodio, leader of the Paladins.

She seemed to be confronting a small child with horns... A Tiefling orphan, who couldn't have possibly more than 5 years old if their voice and rags suggested anything.

This Tiefling was obviously powerless against her, and seemed to be begging her for mercy, but she coldly cut down the child without a second thought...

* * *

The memory ended, and the mines erupted in rage and fury, Goblins and Orcs stamped and banged their weapons, baring their teeth, desiring vengence for the cowardly and dishonorable murder.

All of them were silenced by the King.

They all noticed his quiet and calm demeanor... It was too quiet for him...

"M-my Lord...?" Bolg tried to grab his King attention, but failed. It was as if he was still thinking over it.

"This..." He hissed his words out, and an _Opressive Aura_ filled the area, _**"Is an OUTRAGE! An affront to all beings! A mockery of justice! An insult to true paladins! This will not go unavenged!"**_ he boomed, shaking the entire mines with his voice alone.

 _ **"You there! Mojoka! What is your name?"**_ he questioned the one responsible for enlightening him.

"Er... Gorbag Skull-Crusher, sir!" Gorbag stammered, still just as shocked as his fellows.

"You shall lead an expedition to the North... _Past the Slane Theocracy_. Pass my decree and word of our glorious kingdom to any who might be an ally. Go now!" Deimos boomed to the Mojoka.

"As you command!" Gorbag saluted to the King, and began moving to gather an expedition force.

Deimos sank into his throne, thinking over this discovery.

He sighed, and said:

"It appears now that we have no choice but to scare them into our service. With this discovery and affront to our kin, I am afraid we have no choice but to force them unto their knees and chain them with the shackles that being a vassal entails. Mark my words, my kin, by the end of the month, the Roble Holy Kingdom and Alberion Hills shall know the terror of our mighty empire!"

After his declaration, the Halls of Orthanac were filled with Goblins and Orcs working and training so hard that they would put even the greatest blacksmiths and Spartans to shame.

* * *

Tybevriat Varn, Lord of the Mists

Alignment: - 100 - Minorly Evil/Lawful Evil

Total Level: 100

Racial Level: Human? (2, Not fully leveled/Evolution not complete)

Job Level: Necromancer (10), Evil Mage Lord (3), Mist Lord (5), Wizard (15), Warlock (10), Enchanter (15), Dracomancer (10), Cultist (15), Eldritch Mage (10), Worshipper of Azathoth (5)

Stats: HP - 50, MP - Exceeds Limit, Phy. Atk. - 20, Phy. Def. - 76, Agility - 94, Mag. Atk. - 100, Mag. Def. - 98, Resistance - 87, Special Ability - 75

Total: 600

Special Abilities: Touch of Azathoth - An ability where the user can do whatever they want to the target, disregarding all defenses and enchantments the target may have. The user can do anything, from changing the target's race, their skills, their inventory set-up, guild, anything. The ability can only be used when the user is at 7% HP however, and they can only use the ability once a month.

Greed - A passive ability that allows the user to gain more wealth and fortune in exchange for something else of value to them, such as their emotions, love, parents, etc. or vice-versa.

Envy - A passive ability that boosts the user's stats when faced with something they want, such as the chance to steal a precious artifact or a chance to kill someone in exchange for a borderline insane obsession with that target.

Arcane Knowledge - The user gains a passive boost when learning anything relating to magic.

Eldritch Knowledge - User can converse with Eldritch beings and attack them without penalty. The user also no longer gets a penalty to their sanity when faced with Eldritch beings.

Draconic Knowledge - The user understands Draconic Magic and gains a boost whenever Dragons are fighting with them.

Mists - The user can control the mists and apply a single draining enchantment to it. Additionally, the user can dissolve into mist and travel to other locations.

Draconic Might - User gains a temporary boost to their overall stats if they drink a dragon's blood.

...

A reference to the Evil Mage Lord from _Ultima Online_ , Tybevriat Varn is pretty much a glass tank; he can hurl spells that can end another Level 100's life instantly, but he can get killed very easily if he's not careful.

* * *

Well. Looks like the Roble Holy Kingdom has got quite a situation on its hands now... And now a scouting party is sent to the North of the Theocracy, where Nazarick lies...

So! Don't forget to favorite and review, and I bid you all a good day!


	3. Engineers of War

Wandering around the mines, Deimos marvelled at the teamwork and effort the Orcs and Goblins demonstrated when forging and mining. As many as 5 Goblins or Orcs would all sharpen and perfect one single sword, and they would toss blocks of ore to each other to help lessen the effort needed to move some metals out of the way.

 _Speaking of mining, I sincerely hope nothing like a Balron or a Balrog is lurking deep within this mountain..._ Deimos hoped silently, remembering how one such Balrog was awakened by a bunch of Dwarves who delved too deeply in Moria, _Those lvl 90 demons are easy to defeat for someone like me, but the amount of damage they can do would take years to fully fix with my current forces... I think. I was never really good at prediction and math..._

Ignoring the salutes and hails the miners and blacksmiths would do when he passed by, Deimos eventually found Gothmog overseeing an attempt to excavate a mithril deposit.

"My Lord," Gothmog gave a curt nod of acknowledgement before looking back upon the miners' futile attempts to dig out the mithril deposit.

 _Good to see he has more guts than everyone else in this blasted mountain,_ Deimos thought in relief, "Gothmog. I see much progress has been made in building up the army."

"Indeed my Lord," Gothmog barked an order at one lagging miner, "the Makurz have been working harder than ever since your speech and Gorbag's revelation. It almost makes me proud of the dogs."

"Good, good. I hope at least some progress has been made in our military now?" Deimos held his hand out on the railing, admiring the shiny mithril from a distance.

"Yes. We have approximately 10,060,678 Goblins, 45,378 Orcs, 22,781 Trolls, 12 Drakes, and 1,000 Warg Riders. God only knows how many Mongbats and Imps Tybevriat and his Mojokii have spawned... I believe at least 67% of our army has their custom armor by now, both leather and metal," Gothmog reported, "With an army like that, I almost think the little bastards stand a chance against the Roble Kingdom."

 _Dear God, that much progress in a few short days? Do they even have lunch breaks down here?_ Deimos idly thought, "Excellent... Gothmog, do you know of the 'level' system?"

Gothmog nodded in affirmation, "Indeed I do, if I recall correctly, I have reached the max limit of Level 100. Though, with someone as strong as you walking around, I believe there are even higher reaches that have not yet been shown to us."

 _Even higher than Level 100?... Well, with the rules being broken, I wouldn't be surprised if I could now start growing past Level 100 and on to Level 101, 102, and so on... Actually, that just might be possible if I started training, but first I need to provide the illusion to any spies that I'm a man of knowledge rather than power,_ Deimos tapped the railing as he thought on this idle tangent.

"I see, then tell me, what is the overall level of our forces?" Deimos questioned. _It never hurts to know my army's power..._

"This rabble?" Gothmog laughed, amused by what he thought was a joke from his king, "I think the Goblin troops are about level 16, the Orcs at 20, the Trolls at 35, the Drakes at 39, and the Wargs at 23. Obviously those wretched Mongbats are at level 1, and their Imp cousins at 3. Why do you ask such a question Lord Deimos?"

"I was considering placing a training ground to beat and force them to grow stronger until they grew to at least Level 50... Though, I may have to tone down the standard for them if I want practical results," Deimos answered, sighing at the disappointing strength his average troop apparantly had.

"Tone it down?" Gothmog cocked his head, as if his king has become insane, "With all due respect my Lord, you gotta grow a pair and chop off a few fingers to save the arm. I do understand your goal of peace and prosperity, and how you wish to unite these here kingdoms peacefully, but they ain't going to let you on in. We're a Kingdom of Goblins for Mondain's sake. You have to scare them into service, and to do that, you have to scare your own kingdom into service. You've already shown your kingdom what a great and nice guy you are, but now you gotta show them the stick behind that carrot, if only to create the Empire you want."

 _Damn. That was deep for a sickly and crippled Orc,_ Deimos thought to himself, shocked at how Gothmog was willing to defy and talk back to him like that. _Gothmog, I'm sure you're going to be that one guy who helps me keep my sanity through this whole adventure._

"I see Gothmog. That is a most enlightening idea you have told me. Very well, I suppose I have to kick the dog at some point anyways, but do tell me, how do you plan on getting them to grow in power?" Deimos questioned.

"Hmph. I'd say there's no hope for these maggots, but I know that nearly beating them to death, putting them through a physical hell, and forcing them to break their flexibility and strength limits will get them up a level or two real quickly," Gothmog said, "And lucky us, I know just how to do that, and give them an immunity to torture at that, but it'll take weeks to get it all set up... And to find a new spot in the mines to put it all in."

"I believe you can go ahead and set it up in that spot once all the mithril's been excavated," Deimos pointed at the spot where the miners were futily trying to break apart the tough ores.

"I see how that can work, but how do you plan on getting that Mithril out of the..." Gothmog trailed off as Deimos had his eyes closed and was chanting...

"[Maximize Magic: Create Greater Items!]" As soon as Deimos finished his spell, hundreds of improved and tougher pickaxes started popping up around the mines out of purple portals, "There. Now get to working on those damned Mithril deposits! They've delayed us for only a few days, but one day alone is too much!" Deimos boomed out to the miners, who squealed and started mining at a frenzied speed, "That should be done within the hour if my _Opressive Aura_ 's previous effects have said anything about efficiency. Go ahead and order out for the materials and start building your training course," Deimos laughed as a Goblin frantically carried a bucket full of mithril ore off to the flabbergasted blacksmiths, who only stared at the increasingly large pile of mithril piling at their feet.

"Ah, thank you my Lord. It seems that we won't have to rely on external sources after all," Gothmog sighed, clearly relieved at the sight.

"Yes, yes. Now then, I have two requests for you," Deimos curtly stated, bringing the sickly general back to attention.

"What is it?" Gothmog immediately stood at attention. It seemed that he took even simple requests as direct orders just like anyone else...

"First, bring some large pieces of paper, and get plenty of iron, wood, steel, sulfur, charcoal, and some nitrate..." Deimos noted Gothmog's confused expression, "Sulfur is... you know the yellow crystals the grunts usually dig up and throw in a pile? It's that. Charcoal is what you get when you burn wood, and Nitrate is... You know Saltpeter? Yes? Good. Get Saltpeter."

"As you command, but may I know why you seek these materials?" Gothmog asked.

"I am bringing industry to this world now... And with it, the instruments of war. What you are bringing me will provide the first crude weapons that can fall even the greatest walls," Deimos almost laughed when he saw Gothmog's bloodthristy expression.

"Secondly, I would like you to bring me any Makurz that excel at complicated tasks," Deimos finished.

"As you say, so it shall be my Lord!" Gothmog barked Deimos' order to idle grunts, and went off to gather some of the Makurz.

...

At a private room in the mountain, Deimos patiently awaited for the last of the Makurz to arrive as he scribbled the last of his devices on the parchment he got hours ago.

Once he finished, he looked around to see that everyone had arrived.

"Ah... Good, everyone is here. Now listen closely, for I am about to pass some remarkable designs unto you, my servants," Deimos aligned the papers together, and pinned them on a crude wooden board.

"Now, I trust everyone here knows how to make a catapult, ballista, siege tower, and a trebuchet?" Deimos nodded in approval as everyone said yes.

"Good, good. Now, first things first, we must learn how to create the core compenent of most of these things. You may call it gunpowder. It is a simple mixture of Charcoal, the yellow crystals which is called Sulfer, and Saltpeter. For simplicity's sake I decided not to teach you all the long and boring way to make it, and instead devised a conversion spell that makes gunpowder in exchange for the objects I just mentioned," Deimos reached into his robes and pulled out a bag of scrolls, which he then passed to his students, "Take one and read it. It will instantly be etched into your mind, and you can then cast it, regardless of your magical history."

Deimos watched as his students all learned the simple spell, and moved on, "Now why is this 'Gunpowder' important, you might ask? Well, it has the fascinating habit of blowing up when you hold a fire to it, which can be used for many things, most of them involving the horrible and brutal mutilation of our enemies," Deimos flipped the page, revealing a simple cannon.

"This right here is a cannon. You may recognize it as something Humans like to use very frequently against people they don't like. The premise is simple: load a crap-ton of gunpowder into it, put a heavy ball of iron into it, light the fuse that leads to the loaded gunpowder, and sit back and watch as a iron ball of death mauls your oppenents. It's a simple, yet useful concept that most people have caught up to by now. I want you all to learn only because I want you all to make it even better and more deadly than ever," Deimos flipped the page again, revealing a large, squat cannon with no wheels. It was aimed upwards for some reason...

"This one is called a mortar. It is like a cannon, but even more simple. It is rigged to basically blow up a particular area more than once. To put this in perspective, let's say a group of fake-paladins are holed up in an area. Instead of trusting the cannon to hit the same area once- - which it often can't by the way- -we instead use the mortar to consistantly bombard that place again and again until the knights die or run out, at which point it becomes useless until it's readjusted to attack another place. Everyone with me so far?" Deimos stopped in the middle of his lecture and turned back to his class, which was paying utmost attention, "Ah, good, good," Deimos flipped the page again, revealing a simple black sphere.

"This may appear harmless, and it is. As long as you don't put a fire next to it. This is simply called a Bomb. The idea behind this is simple, yet complicated. Since we don't have access to anything beyond average gunpowder, we have to use a lot to truly get a devestating bomb. The idea is simple. Load and compress a crap-ton of gunpowder into a container, set it up to the enemy, throw a fire onto it, and watch as the enemy is blown into gory pieces. I do know of better bombs, but those would wind up harming the world itself, and I think I'd like my future empire intact, so we are going to stick to this basic bomb for now," Deimos noted the giddy looks on the Makurz he was training to be engineers just like him.

 _I wonder if this was a good idea..._ Deimos thought as he flipped the page to reveal nothing else, showing the presentation was done, _This went well for Saruman when he made a bomb to breach Helm's Deep, but will that same idea end well for me?... Probably. I need to ensure these Engineers are immune to torture and pain so that even if they are captured, they won't rat out my secrets..._

"Ah, it would appear that the presentation is over. Did everyone understand that?" Deimos looked at his class, who all seemed to understand what he was getting at. "Good, now then, I will give you the basic blueprints needed to construct these devices. I expect you all to be able to follow the instructions adequately and to inform your colleagues of its explosive nature. I also expect all of these objects to be mass-produced. Now get to it!" he commanded the new engineers of war, who all took a copy of the blueprints and bounded away to start working on it.

 _Well, it's a good thing I had 10 levels in the [Engineer] class to help get this idea rolling, but how effective will it actually be?_ Deimos mulled over the concept, he thought it was a good idea on paper, but would it be good in practice? _I hope this ends well. And I need to find a way to prevent guns and other hand-held firearms from existing... It would be best to keep those weapons in particular from ever existing, along with Nuclear Weapons. That way murderers and criminals only have a blunt and obvious sword, or a giant cannon to use when performing their deeds, and I'll never have to worry about an Atomic Bomb or something equally catastrophic_ _._

Deimos sighed, now having his grunts drag in a giant block of stone. _Well, now that I have nothing better to do until Gorbag gets back from his recon, I might as well try making a set of golems..._ he said as he grabbed a hammer and a pick, and started to chip away at the block...

* * *

...

* _Meanwhile in the Re-Estize Kingdom..._ *

...

Gorbag groaned as he heard another one of his Warg Riders complain to him yet again.

"What is it now you maggots!?" he shouted, spurring his Warg ever onwards.

"Come on bozz! We'za been runnin' for dayz now! Can't we juzt makea camp for nowz?" the whiner said, some other Orcs and Goblins argreeing with him.

"Shagrat! Now you're complainin' too!?" Gorbag said, stopping the group, "Why is that everyone here is built up of nothin' but man-slime!? Fine! We'll rest for today!" Gorbag relented at last, much to the relief of the Warg Riders.

Instead of helping the spineless Riders from making camp, Gorbag instead strode off to a simple boulder and sat on it, revising what they had learned from the occasional traveller:

\- Apparantly they had arrived in some Kingdom called Re-Estize, but they had passed its capital a long time ago...

\- They might be headed in the direction of a "Fortress-City" called E-Rantel.

\- There's an Adventurer's Guild here.

\- Supposedly a group of Necromancers called Zuranon is lurking around the kingdom.

\- There's a "Golden Princess" named Renner who seems to be making changes somewhat similar to what King Deimos is doing right now, either making her a dangerous enemy or a wonderful ally.

\- There's some rumors that there's a town of Goblins and Human called Carne Village.

 _These are all interesting points for Lord Deimos, but what would provide the most information for him?_ Gorbag mused, thinking it over. He could split up the contingent, but that risked all of them being attacked and killed. At best he could split the party in two to pursue two goals, but who to trust with that?

"Cap'n Gorbag," Shagrat lumbered on by along with another Goblin commander.

"Shagrat, Golfimbul," Gorbag nodded, acknowledging the two's presence.

"We're done settin' up camp, but the boyz are'a wonderin' why a group of ladies are headin' to us," Shagrat informed.

Gorbag shot up, "What!? Why did you leave the camp to inform me of that and not deal with them first!?" grumbling curses, Gorbag shoved the two aside and marched back to camp.

...

"So... Anyone here understand what those things are?" Lakyus asked her team members as they confronted...

Well, whatever these monstrosities were.

"I would assume they're a new type of demi-human, judging from their armor and camp, as well as the fact that I've never heard or seen them before," Evileye said, "They also appear to be wary of us for some reason. Perhaps it's because of a certain mass of muscle..."

Said mass of muscle was currently observing their weapons and armor, as if evaluating that rather than the actual creatures themselves, "They don't seem too bad, except for the fact their wolves are almost twice the size of a man," Gagaran noted.

"Way to say the obvious, Gargaran, oh what wonderful observation skills you have!" Evileye snarked.

Interrupting the arguement that was probably going to happen, Lakyus distracted the two, saying, "Hey, one of them's coming towards us!"

Getting a closer look at the creature, the entirety of Blue Rose recoiled in disgust. It looked more like a cross between a man and a dog, with rough and leathery skin and thick, greasy hair. His teeth were blunt and large, almost like minature tusks.

"Ug herre, who argh lat pepols?" the demi-human spoke in a foreign and beastial language, and seemed to be waiting for an answer.

 _(Hello there, who are you people?)_

"Um..." everyone looked at Evileye to answer.

"... What? I said I didn't know who these things were. How would I know their language?" Evileye remarked, shrugging.

"Ah, it seegs dat veeg marb use the urobersal fangall... _English,_ " the demi-human cleared his throat, as if he wasn't used to the language he just spoke.

 _(Ah, it seems that we must use the universal language..._ English _,)_

"He understands us?" Tia spoke up, just as shocked as everyone else.

"Yes, we can understand," the demi-human coughed, "It is... difficult, speaking in your tongue, but it is possible for some of us Orcs and Goblins to speak it as well."

"Orcs?" Gagaran repeated, "I thought Orcs were pig-like man beasts, not... Whatever you are."

The Orc glared at her, "Don't confuse us for those filthy beasts. They're probably mutations that developed over the years that somehow survived. Great Mondain would've never created such an inferior creature."

"Mondain? I recognize that name..." Evileye muttered, _Isn't that the Archmage that created the Immortality Stone and Exodus? Did he survive his battle with the Avatar?_

"Gah, but where are my manners? I am Gorbag, and you are?" the Orc questioned.

"I'm Lakyus, the muscle-head's Gagaran, the sarcastic shorty name's Evileye, and the two quiet ones are Tina and Tia!" Lakyus brightly answered.

"Ah, those are nice names. Would you happen to have a map we could borrow? We are exploring for our King, but it seems we got lost," Gorbag politely asked.

The members of Blue Rose looked at each other warily, and Evileye asked, "Who is your King?"

Gorbag beat his hand across his chest, "Our King is the Great Deimos! He has sent us to establish a peaceful contact with these civilizations so that we may look forward to a peaceful and prosperous future!"

At the mention of their King, every Orc and Goblin in the camp either put their hands on their heart, or saluted, saying: "All hail Deimos! Hail our great Emperor!"

The Blue Rose backed away, and huddled together.

Gargaran was the first to speak up, "Well, it seems we have some kind of King extending his reach beyond his own little kingdom."

Evileye replied, saying, "Well obviously. The question is whether or not he actually wants peace or if he's just a lot smarter than the average goblin... and if we should give his forces a map."

Lakyus spoke up, "I think they seem nice enough, even if they do look a bit ugly. We have a spare map, right Tia?"

Tia quietly answered, "Yes. We have 3 copies."

"Why do we have 3 maps?" Gargaran questioned.

"Because you kept thinking we had one that was out-of-date," Evileye deadpanned.

"Oh. Right, forgot about that," Gargaran nodded, "So only one is out of date right?"

Everyone face-palmed.

"No Gargaran, none of them are out of date," Evileye sighed, bringing the 3 maps out of the team's bag and showing the warrior that they were all the same.

"But what if all of them are out of date?" Gargaran pointed out.

"Ugh... Then at least these 'Orcs' have a general idea of where they are," Evileye said, getting sick of the Musclehead's insistancy that the maps are outdated.

"Okay then, I suppose something is better than nothing," Gargaran finally gave in, not having a counter for that.

"So we can all agree that these 'Orcs' and 'Goblins' aren't too evil?" Lakyus said, elicting a nod from everyone, "Great!" Lakyus took a map from Evileye, and walked to Gorbag.

"Here, we had a few extras, so you have this one!" Lakyus brightly said, handing the map to him.

"Ah... Thank you, it is... Appreciated," Gorbag chuckled, tossing the map to one of his cohorts.

"You're welcome!" Lakyus smiled, going back to her team and travelling away.

...

Once Blue Rose was well away, Gorbag muttered to Shagrat, "That shorty over there... She was a vampire wasn't she?"

Shagrat nodded furiously, "A Vampy she was Cap'n Gorbag. I dunno what a vampire is doin' travellin' with them adventurers, but I thinks that she may be a bit more than what she lets on..."

Gorbag nodded back, "So my instinct wasn't lying after all... But what type of Vampire is she, and how did she become one?"

"I dunno cap'n, I dunno, but them adventurers, they had an adamant plate didn't they? That means they's got _real_ power by this world's standards. Ya think we coulda took them if worse came worse?" Shagrat wondered.

"Maybe. It'd depend on the situation. But I am sure at least one of us would survive long enough to report back to Lord Deimos, and he would definitely beat them. No one can beat Lord Deimos!" Gorbag assured everyone listening in.

"You say it cap'n!" Shagrat agreed along with the nearby Orcs.

* * *

...

* _In the Mines of Orthanac_ *

...

Deimos was almost done sculpting the golem's face, when Tybevriat teleported in.

"My Lord!" Tybevriat saluted, surprising the Great Goblin.

"Gaaahhh!" Deimos slipped on his ladder, and almost cracked the golem's face after hours and hours of hard concentration.

"No no no no no no!" Deimos balanced himself and stared intently at the Golem's face, making sure that every feature was perfect. "Oh thank god... It's not cracked. Now you may continue Tybevriat," Deimos allowed the Mage Lord to continue as he climbed down the ladder.

"Well Lord Deimos, I came here to inform you that your creations have finally finished forming. Almost every Mojoka and Mojokii is eagerly awaiting what you've made, and what your words of wisdom will be," Tybevriat answered.

"I see... Has it already been 3 days?" Deimos mused, "I've made so much progress in improving Orthanac's overall situation in so little time..."

"Indeed my Lord. Will you be going to the Spawning Pits now?" Tybevriat inquired.

"I do not see why not," Deimos sighed, _I'll finish you another time,_ he thought as he looked at the incomplete golem. To Tybevriat he said, "I'll meet you at the Spawning Pits Tybevriat," Deimos then teleported to where his personal pits were.

...

He was shocked to see that the towers and stands where the Mojokii and Mojoka usually stood were now crowded with Orcs, Goblins, Trolls, and even Mongbats. It seems like whatever major thing he does, people are just bound to follow in masses to observe.

Shaking his head, he noted Tybevriat had used [Teleport] appeared beside him.

"I presume the diggers are ready to excavate the results?" Deimos inquired.

"Indeed my Lord. Just give them the word and the pit you want dug up and they will bring it out," Tybevriat stood back and went to stand besides Bolg and Gothmog, letting Deimos do all of the talking and work.

 _Well, he may have nearly costed me hours of work, but at least he won't cause any problems for me now,_ Deimos breathed deeply, _I might as well say a few announcements as well before I do this._

"My loyal servants and soldiers! I welcome you all to this little ritual that I devised on a whim. If it does not interest you, you may take the oppurtunity to leave right now. Do not worry. I will not feel offended if you do," Deimos waited to see if anyone would leave.

Nobody budged.

 _God damn it. Why are they so loyal to me?_ Deimos cleared his throat, "Well then... In any case, I have three announcements to make:

"One, I am renaming this mountain. It shall henceforth be known as _Isengard_. I wish to remake this mountain to be more terrifying and impressive, and what's more impressive than a great tower piercing the skies from the top of Isengard? This new tower will be called _Orthanac_ , just as this mountain was once called that. Anyone who has free time or cannot tend to their normal duties may go and start working on this new tower in which I shall make my new throne.

"Two, I have thought it over, and I have devised a simple, yet practical plan for the Roble Kingdom: We will take our great armies and march to the front of its walls and demand that their leaders come forth. If they do not, we will destroy them. If they do, we will try to talk things out like the diplomatic race we now are.

"Three, and this one is the _most_ important; I have recently taught a class of Makurz some new siege devices that employ a black powder. Under no circumstances are you to _ever_ hold a fire next to it. If that powder catches on fire, it will blow up, you along with it. Do not bother these Engineers nor offer them a match or torch. It will literally blow up in your face.

"Now, with all of that out of the way, let us begin seeing whether my concoctions have worked!" Deimos shouted, spreading his arms and basking in the praise and cheers his kingdom shouted to him, "You there! Dig up the Western Pit..." he commanded the diggers.

 _If I recall correctly, this one was supposed to be a demon-warg hybrid..._ Deimos recalled as the diggers scooped out a large, pulsating sac of dirt and mud, _Let's see if that recipe worked..._

Deimos and the Kingdom waited tensely as a digger used his shovel to slit open the sac, spilling out slime, blood, and...

A Warg.

 _Holy shit! It worked!_ Deimos laughed as the crowd cheered, "Well, it seems we have an adult Warg here..." he said as the diggers cleaned it off, revealing greenish-red fur and two yellow eyes.

"Erm... It appears to be a male youngin' sir!" one of the diggers said, silencing the crowd, "Yeah, it seems to walk and growl like a youngin', so it can still grow!"

Deimos blinked. _This Warg, which is already bigger than the average adult Warg, which happens to be much bigger than a normal wolf, can still grow larger?_

"Well then! It appears I have a mount truly deserving of my majesty!" Deimos said aloud to the shocked crowd as he calmly stroked the beast, getting a few purrs from it, "Onto the next one shall we? Diggers! Get whatever's in the Eastern Pit!"

Deimos scratched the Daemon-Warg's ear, getting even more purrs and rumblings from the beast. _What should I name it? It can't be something cute, like "Fluffy," it has to be something badass, like "King Bulblin" or "Lord Bulbo..."_ He mused silently, patting the beast, "Hm... I think I'll call you...

"Lord Vamngeer."

The Daemon-Warg seemed to like that name well enough.

By now, the diggers have finished scooping out the sac in the Eastern Pit. It looked vaguely humanoid...

 _This one was my attempt to make a super Orc for the army if I remember right,_ Deimos recalled as a digger slit the sac open, spilling out slime, blood, and various Mongbat bits and pieces.

With those pieces came a monster of an Orc, dark and intimidating in every way possible.

It was muscular in every part of the body, with no trace of body fat, and its dreadlock hair was as dark as the night. The Orc stood just below Deimos himself in height, and easily seemed far more dangerous than the Great Goblin. His eyes were completely red, with small yellow orbs acting as its pupils. His fangs were sharp and long, like that of a Vampire's, and his skin was a dark green.

This Orc looked every bit of the Daemon Deimos wanted the Orc to have.

"Well, well, well. Who are you?" Deimos inquired to the Daemon-Orc.

"I... Servant, of you. Deimos... My King," the Daemon-Orc saluted Deimos, already loyal to him.

 _What should I name him...? What should I name his species?_ Deimos thought quickly, _Well, I suppose I can name this new type I've created the Orcius urukus, and this one's name in particular will be..._

"I shall name you Lurtz, the first of my Honor Guard," Deimos decreed, motioning for someone to go and clothe the Uruk-Hai, "What say you to this position?"

"I... Am not worthy, of such a role. But, I shall fulfill it," Lurtz coughed up some slime, "To the best of my abilities, whatever they may be."

"Excellent! I shall have Bolg and Gothmog instruct and train you to your absolute best!" Deimos watched as the grunts led Lurtz away to properly clean him off and get the measurements needed for his armor.

"Now then... Dig up the last pit!" Deimos commanded as the crowd cheered on and on for the final being.

 _Let's see here... I believe this one was meant to be a failure, to show everyone that putting too much into one creature is a waste of time if I remember right..._ Deimos recalled as the diggers dug out the Northen-most Spawning Pit.

When the diggers scooped it out, the sac also appeared to be vaguely humanoid like Lurtz's... The diggers slit it open and everyone watched as water, iron filings, slime, and a few other objects flowed out as well.

What was in the sac shocked and embarrased Deimos.

 _Oh my god! I didn't think I would make... Oh dear!_

What seemed to be resting in the sac was a woman that appeared to be a cross between a succubus and a dragon.

She has pale white skin and pitch-black hair, and two large, blue, batwings like a normal succubus, but she had the vague patterns of a dragon's scales, and her claws were long and sharp. She also had a long, thin tail coming out of the small of her back...

 _Gah! Don't look Deimos! It's below you to fall to such beastial urges!_ Deimos averted his eyes and ignored the woops and cheers his servants were doing right now, _Damn it guys! This isn't funny or good for my romantic interests! She's not even supposed to exist! DAMNIT WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME!?_

He noted a small tug on his sleeve, and looked down to see that Dragon-Succubus looking up at him with heterochromatic eyes- her left eye was a shining yellow, and her right a bloody scarlet.

 _Gah! Son of a Skah! Why are her eyes so adorable!?_ Deimos remained calm outwardly, and said, "Ah. So that ritual did work... _somehow_... Who are you, and what is your purpose?"

The Succubus-Dragon smiled sweetly, and said, "I have no name, but I know that I am to serve and assist you in any and all endeavors, King Deimos!"

 _Well... At least she doesn't sound like a Succubus or Prostitute,_ Deimos noted, mentally sighing in relief, _But why is her voice so god-damned cute as well!? What kind of shit did Tybevriat throw in that Pit when I wasn't looking to get this girl!?_ [1]

"Excellent!... You shall serve as one of my Honor Guards, and your name shall be Semidar, after the Champion of the Abyssal Champion Spawn. I shall have Tybevriat instruct you in the magical arts while Lurtz learns from Bolg and Gothmog. Understood?" Deimos questioned, hoping she wouldn't subvert her cute nature in exchange for a lustful one at the last second.

"As you command King Deimos!" the newly named Semidar smiled and skipped off with the grunts to get properly dressed and cleaned.

Deimos looked at the crowd, who also seemed bemused by the Succubus' childish and cutesy behavior.

"W-Well... That is all for now. Back to your stations and jobs! We finally have the tools needed to extract Mithril and Adamant, and I expect you all to start working on it and to train for the war against tyranny!" Deimos reminded everyone, waving them all away.

Everyone seemed to snap out of their trance and began moving back to their normal routines.

Deimos could sigh as he teleported back to his personal room, and from his recent experience, thought:

 _Why does this shit happen to me?_

* * *

[1]: Tybevriat didn't actually put anything in there; Deimos did this all to himself. He didn't think and take precautions, and now he has to deal with Semidar as the consequence.

* * *

Gothmog Cursed-Sword, the Crippled Badass General:

Total Level: 100

Racial Level: Orc (15), Orchish Lord (10), Orc Brute (5), etc (20)

Job Level: Warrior (15), Barbarian (10), Warlord (5), etc (20)

Stats: HP - 98, MP - 0, Phy. Atk. - 94, Phy. Def. - 91, Agility - 60, Mag. Atk. - 0, Mag. Def. - 89, Resistance - 80, Special Ability - 86

Total: 621

Special Abilities: Savagery (Passive) - User fights normally at first, and when the user feels as if they are losing a battle, they gain a massive boost to overall Atk. and Agility, but their overall Defence is reduced to 0 and their Health is cut in half, as well as their fighting style becoming unexpectedly beastial and insane.

Wrath (Passive) - A Sin ability where the user gains a boost to overall Attack stats in exchange for a potential chance to loose control of their character for a short while. Users may be prone to fits of rage if the ability is overused.

Bloodlust - In exchange for losing control of themselves, the user's stats multiply by 2.

Warmonger - When in control of a group of warriors, archers, and/or wizards, the user gains a boost in both intelligence and leadership skills.

Sidestep (Passive) - Ranged Attacks cause the user to instinctively sidestep, regardless of user's agility or how fast the spell or projectile is.

Orc Brute (Passive) - As an Orc Brute, the user is completely and utterly incompentent in magic spells and ranged attacks, but excels as a physical fighter and tank. In battle, the user is unexpectedly quick and agile despite their heavy armor and mass, and can dispel summoned creatures with their strikes. If there are smaller creatures nearby, and the user is attacked by a ranged or magical attack, the user automatically lobs one of the smaller creatures at the attacker; if there are no smaller creatures nearby, the user simply becomes enraged.

...

A Reference to the same General of the Orcs in _Lord of The Rings_ and a vague one to the Lord of the Balrogs in _Silmarillion_ , Gothmog has a unique ability that is a reference to perhaps the most badass (and somewhat hypocritical) moment an orc has ever gotten in Peter Jackson's _Lord of The Rings_.

* * *

Author's Notes:  
Well, here's another chapter! Not much to say about that itself, but I can respond to some reviews...

RyuujiVantek: Thanks, I've always sucked at prologues and intros, so it's nice to hear that I did well this time. I'm afraid you're wrong about Carne Village though, as Ainz is still running around as Momon!

DeTHscYthe666: Well, I knew it wouldn't be good if Deimos was both OP and has the means to create a powerful army as can be seen in his little "Engineering Class." He may or may not struggle against Ainz's Floor Guardians, but he is certainly no pushover.

Chaos Dichter: I was hoping Deimos might come across as balanced, considering how Engineering isn't all too good for direct combat, but like Ainz, he does have a lot of Divine-Class equipment. The only question here is if Deimos can actually land a hit considering how low his Agility is.

PoseidonisPlayz: Well, as I'm sure Chapter 2 showed you, the Spawning Pits work similarly to what we saw in Isengard's mines when Saruman created Lurtz in Jackson's Live-Action film. Basically, you shove a bunch of stuff into a mud pit, chant some magic, wait for a while, dig up the most solid thing you can find, and hope you got something more useful than a Mongbat.

UndeadLord22: Thank you! I try to be as creative as possible, and decided to twist what Ainz does (Scout out the Enemy first, then attack with what he has), to get what Deimos is doing (Prepare as best as possible, get the greatest Army and War Machines as fast as possible, look for allies, then strike any who oppose him if they firmly refuse to join him and attack.)

PervySageChuck: Indeed! How dare those blind fools attack demi-humans just because they (sometimes) eat Humans! And as for Demiurge, well, he has an interesting role as both Archfiend Jaldabaoth and as a Floor Guardian of Nazarick, one I intend to employ...

pwashington: Glad to see you're interested in this story!

Guest: Thank you! I do believe Ainz will be estatic to hear of _any_ friendly player willing to join up with him and help Nazarick, regardless of their past.

And so, without further ado, I bid you all a good day, and don't forget to review and favorite! It helps inspire and motivate me!


	4. Confronting the Holy Roble Kingdom

_*In Isengard; Deimos' Room*_

 _..._

"Aaaand... finally done!" Deimos sighed out in relief. It had taken a little over an entire month, but he finally did it! He sculpted, forged, and animated an entire legion of golems!

 _It may have taken up 20,000 tons of Verite and Adamants, as well as possibly giving me OCD, but I finally have a legion of giant, intimidating golem-warmachines made of some of the strongest materials known to man!_ he proudly thought, polishing the final golem's headpiece.

It was a painful endeavor, but it was worth it! If a massive army of Orcs, Goblins, Trolls, and Dragons armed and dressed in Valorite Armor and raining hell upon everything in sight isn't enough to force the kingdoms to give up, then a legion of giant knight-like golems made of Verite will certainly put them in their place!

 _Ah... Now for the easy part: animating them,_ Deimos smiled lightly to himself as he chalked up a circle around the entire legion of Golems, and repeated the same incantation he used to create Lord Vamngeer, Semidar, and Lurtz.

 _Speaking of which, I wonder how their training is going?_ Deimos idly thought as he animated the Golems.

Despite the violent nature of the Dragons and lusty nature of the Succubi, Semidar was actually quite shy and quiet. She preferred to just sit around and read rather than actively do anything Deimos didn't directly tell her, and seemed to be estatic when she received praise from her creator. Thankfully, she wasn't a sycophant like Tybevriat and some of his other followers were. She was adorable as hell though...

 _Hopefully she's as strong as she is cute..._ Deimos mused silently, almost finished with the incantation. Semidar had potential, and seemed promising the minute she was born, but he wasn't sure how strong she actually was.

Lurtz on the other hand was violent and serious, even for an Orc or Demon's standards. He always acted as if they were about to launch a raid on the enemy, and when he wasn't training under Gothmog or Bolg he was either helping out on raising the Tower of Orthanac or forging Valorite armor and weapons "for the good of Isengard," as he said.

 _I swear, with the way he's been improving, I could say he's probably already surpassed Bolg in terms of intelligence and skill. He might even reach Level 100 at the rate he's training,_ Deimos sighed. He wondered just how Lurtz grew so strong so soon. It took the normal infantry 3 weeks to gain just 13 levels, but somehow this Uruk-Hai managed to gain 50 in that same time!

 _... Bah, It must be Gothmog. He's probably using Lurtz as a guinea pig for his "training" techniques, and that hellish excercise must therefore be causing Lurtz to grow stonger at a more rapid pace,_ Deimos sighed, remembering how Gothmog promised him to "Make those useless, moronic fat-asses into the finest, smartest, fastest, and most skilled army he'll ever see."

 _Well, he's certainly gotten those trainees to get their shit together and move. It's been about a month since our arrival to this world and we still haven't made a single move against Buser or Calca!_ Deimos fumed, furious at those two for daring to call themselves rulers. He'll teach them!... As soon as his army is compentent enough to actually pose a threat that is.

Sighing, he finished the spell and watched as his Golems came to life.

"Awake? Good! Now go forth and guard Isengard and its people!" Deimos quickly commanded the Golems, pointing them out of his room.

Unfortunately, it seems that the Golems don't know how to restrain themselves, as they broke the door trying to open it, and nearly trampled several bystanders as they charged off to their new stations.

"My door!..." Deimos trailed off as the Golems disappeared into the depths of the mines.

"... Ugh... I should have that reinforced with something stronger than wood sometime..." Deimos groaned and sank into his seat, motioning for the bemused bystanders to go and fix the door with something better than wood.

"Er... Is this a bad time to intrude Master?" Semidar quietly peered from behind the broken door, curious as to what happened. She was wearing robes similar to that of Deimos', though they were a royal-purple, with indigo highlights. She enjoyed taking after her creator in such trivial ways...

"No Semidar. Please feel free to ask or tell me whatever you came here for," Deimos rubbed his eyes, clearly annoyed.

"Um, yes, of course..." Semidar pulled a scroll from her robes, "I was sent here by the Generals to deliver a report: Gothmog says that we have about 11,734,927 Goblins, 74,891 Orcs, 43,927 Trolls, 5 Dragons, 24 Drakes, 83,984 Warg Riders..." she stopped, catching her breath for a short bit.

 _Oh would you look at that. She has more common sense than Bolg._ Deimos dully noted, _And our army's numbers have jumped a significant amount. Last I checked, we only had about a 1,000 Wargs. I suppose Lord Vamngeer's creation inspired some Mojokii to try and make their own Wargs. Let's see if they succeed in recreating his kind..._

"Hah... hah... Sorry, as I was saying; Gothmog says that there are also 256 Hobgoblins and 6 Uruk-Hai. He then goes on to say that..." Semidar blinked, and apparantly chose to censor the words Gothmog used to describe the state of the army.

"Er... He basically says that while they were worthless back then, he and Lurtz have managed to get the basic Goblin troops to level 24, the Orcs to level 37, the Trolls to 50, and the Wargs to 42. He goes on, saying that the Drakes are still at 39, while the Dragons are at 70. He concludes by saying that since everyone has gotten their Valorite Armor and Barbed Leather underarmor, and with all of the Siege Machines and Golems you have built, he thinks that the army _may_ stand a chance against the Roble Holy Kingdom," Semidar looked at her leader, waiting for potential comments.

"Hm... Well, this proves to be an interesting report. I presume you have more?" Deimos looked at her expectantly.

"Eek!..." Semidar squirmed under his gaze, "I- I do have a report from Tybevriat, and Bolg says that Gorbag has sent a letter out from his location..."

Deimos calmly motioned for her to go on, not saying anything else.

Semidar cleared her throat, and said, "Tybevriat says that around 50 flocks of Mongbats and Imps have been created for surveliance, and that the usual number is no longer around 20,000 for a single flock, it is now estimated to be around 70,000 a flock. He also writes that the 'Smart-Troll' project some Mojoka have been working on has produced a type of troll they identify as an 'Olog-Hai.' I am not too sure what all of these other words say..." Semidar mumbled as she tried to say what Tybevriat had written down for his report.

"Just give it here then," Deimos said, getting Semidar to pass over the report.

 _Hm... So Tybevriat has developed a safe way to produce stable Olog-Hais? And that he has etablished relations with local demi-human tribes? Good... And he says that the flocks have_ _detected a problem in that wretched wall the Robles have built in that it has to have a great deal of manpower on the site at all times to keep it operating at full efficiency... he also says that the Leadership of the Kingdom caculated that the Kingdom would collapse before the local Demihuman tribes even attacked them again after an incident where these "Srush" things who apparantly have the [Camoflague] skill got driven out after they breached the wall. Apparantly Calca wants to fully man the wall so she can prevent such a tradegy from happening ever again, but that would strain the nation, so she and those nobles had forts built into or near the wall, which are then overseen by several fortresses. It also seems that if we try to attack these forts, the soldiers will fight down to the last man and launch skyrockets to request reinforcements from the fortresses. Ever since these practices were put into place the local demihumans have never been able to breach the wall again..._ Deimos processed this massive amount of information.

So, he now has smart trolls, the Great Wall isn't as good as it really is, and Calca might actually not be that bad if she first thought about having the Wall fully manned instead of leaving the villages to their fates?

"Tybevriat, I can always rely on you for good information... Now then Semidar, what did Bolg have to say about Gorbag's expedition?" Deimos inquired, handing Tybevriat's report back to the Dragon-Succubus.

"I believe Bolg simply said something about Gorbag splitting his expedition in three; Gorbag now leads an expedition to the Northern Mountains, Shagrat discovered a tomb of sorts nearby a place called Carne Village, and that Golfimbul found and is tracking down some kind of cult named 'Zuranon' near E-Rantel. Tybevriat seemed really interested in meeting these necromancers," Semidar said.

"That's it?" Deimos blinked. He thought Bolg would've said more than that, but he supposed that the Orc couldn't be blamed; the scouting regiment had only seen its use when Deimos angrily lashed out and ordered Gorbag to explore to the North for potential allies, but they knew that by now Gorbag's expedition would probably be for naught- -Deimos had already regained his senses within a few hours of sending Gorbag out and was actually considering peaceful measures against the Roble Kingdom. _Alas, poor Gorbag. He'll probably be stuck out in the north while we get to either humiliate or murder the Kingdom he hates._

"Yes, that is all, my King," Semidar confirmed.

"I see. You may leave now," Deimos motioned for her to leave.

"As you command!" Semidar skipped out, off to do whatever it was that Dragon-Succubi do.

Deimos tapped his claws together.

 _Well, with her gone, what should I do now?_ Deimos thought, trying to think of something to do.

... After a moment, he decided to go the simple route and just head down to the Spawning Pits.

 _Let's see if anyone's made any interesting developments..._

* * *

 _*Deep within the Stygian Abyss...*_

 _..._

An Old Man gasped as he snapped up, and looked frantically from side to side, trying to decipher where he was.

 _Where am I...?_ He groaned, holding his head. He was suffering from a horrible headache, as if he was bashed upside the head hundreds and hundreds of times.

 _I was the Gargoyle Virute of Control, then the shrine was destroyed, and now I'm... Who am I again?_ he staggered to his feet, scratching his head. [1]

 _I... I am Mondain. The Archmage. Son of Wolfgang. Creator of Exodus and teacher of the Enchantress Minax, and the wielder of the Immortality Gem... Wait, that was broken, nevermind._ He looked around, surveying his surroundings.

 _It seems that I've finally been cast down to where I belong, but what is actually supposed to happen now that I am here?_ Mondain thought over his situation, reaching into the depths of his near-infinite mind and memories to recall what had actually happened.

 _Well, I might as well wander around and see if there's anything that needs to be done._ Mondain decided as he began walking around.

He wandered on and on, climbing and scaling the hills and cliffs of the Abyss, until he found an odd sight.

It was a Champion Spawn, one that seemed to have already been activated.

 _A Champion's running around? That could be good... Unless it's Lord Oaks, then I might be in for a fight,_ Mondain whistled quietly as he explored the place, attempting to find the being.

He may have not remembered much, but he did know that there were monsters and demons that had transcended and went above and beyond their ordinary peers as Paragons of Evil... Well, Lord Oaks was an exception, being the sole Champion that advocated for Justice and Righteousness.

He was also the one Champion that hardly anyone paid any attention to.

 _So who's around here? The Abyssal Infernal? The Dark Father? The Primeval Lich?_ Mondain thought as he slid down a smooth cliff to encounter...

Neira, Mephitis, and Rikktor. [2]

Neira looked like a human, with tan skin and bluish-black robes, and a red scimitar, she seemed rather mysterious and hardly resembled a Champion like her kin...

Mephitis was an arachnophobe's worst nightmare, being a massive Black Widow Spider with access to magic and a venom that would make even Silver Snakes jealous. She was 5 times bigger than Mondain.

Rikktor was the biggest and mightiest of all the normal Champions, being a bright red Ancient Wyrm that was almost as big as the small hills dotting the Abyss' landscape. Mondain might as well have been an ant compared to him.

It was odd enough seeing three Champions grouped up in one area, but the giant pit in the ground that they were sitting by was even stranger.

 _What are they doing?_ Mondain mused as he approached them.

"Greetings, Champions. How do you all do on this day?" Mondain greeted the three, not quite sure what was going on.

Neira looked at him with a sullen face, "We're waiting for the Master to return," was all she said before looking back at the pit.

 _Master? The Champions don't answer to anyone... I think._ Mondain raised an eyebrow. What had happened while he was gone?

"Master? Who might you be talking about?" Mondain asked.

Mephitis quietly chittered, "We're waiting for..." she hissed, unable to articulate the name right, "His true name is unknowable, but I think you mortals call him _The Harrower_ , if I remember right..."

 _The Harrower? As in the Super-Champion?_ Mondain quizzically looked at the three, _Well, I suppose it makes sense for the normal Champions to answer to the Super-Champion, but it odd seeing them this loyal to him._

"I see. Is he nearby?" Mondain inquired, genuinely curious as to what the three were really doing.

Mephitis pointed one of her legs at the pit they were waiting by, "He's down there. He's always down there. Suffering at the bottom of this wretched place. The little goblinoid, Gnarl, told us that he may yet find a way out of his prison one day, but we have not seen him come out since we were bound to the Spawns."

"Hm. How sad. What about the others, like Barracoon? Where are they at?" Mondain took a seat besides the Champions and looked into the Pit, gazing down at the prone form of an unspeakable abomination...

Rikktor snorted, "The last I checked, some asses left Barracoon stranded on an island in the middle of the ocean. Not sure where Semidar or Oaks are at, but seeing how we're pretty much used as gold mines, I think it's safe to say they're also running around in the world."

Mondain hummed, "Left him on an island you say? That must not be pleasant. But I digress! Tell me Champions, what exactly are we supposed to do here?"

"The same we've done in the normal world: whatever the hell we want to do. There's nothing here that cares enough to try and 'punish' us for our deeds. All those fantasies and stupidity about how the demons of hell will punish the wicked is a bunch of delusional bullshit. It's honestly Lord Oaks and Silvani you have to afraid of, they're the only ones who attack anybody they judge to be 'evil,'" Neira answered, twirling her long hair slightly.

Mondain breathed out. Whether it was in relief or an impending sign of boredom, he did not know.

"Well then, I propose that we ought to find something better than sit around and mope over the Harrower's imprisonment!" Mondain offered boldly, deciding on the spot that he hated being stuck in the Stygian Abyss.

"What would be the point? We'd just get killed by those damned players..." Rikktor huffed, his massive body not moving an inch from the idea.

"Then how about we find a way to break the Harrower out ourselves then!" Mondain said in response to the giant wyrm.

"How? We can't do it ourselves, the seal is too powerful!" Mephitis whined, her fangs twitching at the thought of seeing their Master free once more.

"We can just find that Gnarl character and ask him if he knows anything... Come on! You are Champions! You are the Paragons of Evil itself!" Mondain slammed his fist on the ground, startling the Champions.

"Once the Champions held the world of Sosaria in fear and despair, now you all scrap like maggots over the idea of your Master returning from an impossible prison. Is this the fate of the Champions of Evil!? Is this how you uphold and honor the legacy of your Master?! Is this how you honor a being that rivalled the Shadowlords themselves!?" Mondain chatised them, harshness and brutality clear in his voice.

"Funny that you should say that considering how you technically created them, therefore making you seem superior to the Harrower..." Neira remarked, but then trailed off, realizing along with all the others that everything else was right.

"You see? Look at yourselves! Disgraceful! I bet even Barracoon's better off than you lot right now!" Mondain shouted, "Is there something that prevents you from helping your master escape!?"

Sighing, the Champions rose from their positions and stretched, flexing their muscles and joints.

"Fine, fine... It's better than moping around here anyways," Neira sighed as she stood beside the Archmage, "If I remember right, Gnarl and his group should be in that general direction..."

Mondain smirked, feeling a new spark of purpose fill him now, "Then let us go forth and see if this Gnarl will help us!"

* * *

 _*In Isengard's Spawning Pits*_

 _..._

Deimos smiled as he walked through the spawning pits. It seemed that now the Mojokii were creating Ratmen and Harpies, interestingly enough.

"Ah... I wonder what I will do today," he mused as he manuevered around the muddy pits, watching as Mojokii raised Ratmen, Harpies, Wargs, and other such creatures out of the mud.

Eventually he came across Semidar being taught by Tybevriat as she was casting an incantation on a mud pit.

"... And that is why Minions aren't commonly used by anyone other than the Overlord," Tybevriat said, finishing his lesson.

"I see... These 'Minions' certainly don't sound really useful unless they have a large amount of numbers and an Overlord to guide them," Semidar nodded, understanding the lesson Tybevriat was telling her.

 _Hm... Quite interesting... I should look at the notes again, see if these "Minions" were mentioned by Mondain,_ Deimos thought as he approached the two.

"Ah, King Deimos! A pleasure to see you here again," Tybevriat saluted, while Semidar gave a quick nod of acknowledgement as she focused on her spell.

"Tybevriat, I see you've been teaching Semidar all that you know," Deimos noted, sensing that her stats and level were _much_ higher than before.

"Indeed. It seems that your creations learn and excel at everything they do, just as you do!" Tybevriat laughed, implying that Semidar was quite the student.

 _Ugh... Can't talk to Tybevriat with getting at least one sycophantic remark on at least one thing,_ Deimos sighed mentally, "I see, that is very good. Might I ask what she is trying to create?" he said aloud to them, wondering what kind of creature Semidar was trying to animate.

"I believe she's trying to create a pair of succubi," Tybevriat answered plainly.

At that, Deimos felt a small, no, a _large_ part of his sanity die.

 _... Fuck._ Was all he could think at the idea of more lusty, yandere women running around in the militaristic base he tried so hard to create.

"A-Ah... Well..." Deimos tried _really_ hard to think of _one_ good thing about this situation. "A-At least there'll be other women around the base I guess..."

"Um... My King, I'm sorry if I sound like a smartass, but..." Tybevriat cleared his throat, "There are female Orcs, Goblins, Wargs, Dragons, Ratmen and Trolls."

"... I'm sorry, but what?" Deimos paled. This was not going to be a comfortable topic for him was it now?

"Well..." Tybevriat also seemed uncomfortable talking about it, "From the little I know, the females don't really gain any characteristics or attractivity that is commonly associated with the female gender until they get pregnant, but since you said we were in a state of total war, no one had the time to... Uh... I think you get my point now."

"Er... Yes... I-I understand Tybevriat... Let us just pretend we never had that conversation, yes?" Deimos felt sick. He may have been a Goblin now, but he still had a Human mind, and he was none too interested in the weird biology the creations of Mondain went through yet...

"What conversation my King?" Tybevriat immediately answered.

"Exactly, thank you Tybevriat," Deimos thanked every God ever concieved of that Tybevriat understood.

"Now then, I must ask, what are the Mojokii creating now? I do not recall Ratmen nor Olog-Hai being something that we could create, at least not easily anyways," Deimos moved on from that awful subject and began talking about something a bit better.

"Ah," Tybevriat stroked his beard, trying to recall the details, "I believe the Ratmen were supposed to be new beings to add to our army as they are often more experienced in engineering, poisoning, and biological warfare than the common Orc. The Olog-Hai are our attempt to give the typical Troll common sense, so we added Dragon-Blood to the usual ritual. Needless to say, I believe a few of our talented Mojoka managed to raise one, and it is now being trained alongside Lurtz."

"I see. I suppose the Olog-Hai, Uruk-Hai, Dragon-Succubus, and whatever else comes down the road will prove to be interesting canditades for my Honor-Guard," Deimos noted, "I may find a way to create a new type of Warg so that they may have mounts suited for their position."

"Indeed my King, I believe that would be a wise decision. I could go ahead and command the diggers to place the materials in your pits now if you wish," Tybevriat offered.

"Hm... Broil the Mud Pit in flames and mix it with Wolf and Daemon blood, and place Horned Hides, Sulfur, and Daemon Bones in there. Dig whatever's in there out in 20 hours," Deimos said.

"I see. Is this an attempt at making something similar to Lord Vamngeer?" Tybevriat inquired.

"Yes, it is. They are for you and the other Generals and Honor Guard," Deimos answered.

"I see. I look forward to seeing my new pet..." Tybevriat mused as he relayed the order to some idle diggers.

"Now, with all of that done, I shall leave you and Semidar to your lesson," Deimos said as he began to walk away...

"My King wait!" Semidar said as she finally finished her ritual, seemingly wanting to tell him something.

Deimos tilted his head, "What is it?"

Semidar smiled, "I just wanted to tell you that I have learned recently of where the 'Grand King' Buser is right now! He is South of here, leading his Bafolk and fighting against some tribes of Goblins, Ettins, Centuars, and Nagas!"

Deimos hummed in approval. "Excellent work... You have my thanks Semidar!"

He had been looking for that blasted fool for some time. According to Bolg and Tybevriat's Mongbat flocks, this particular bafolk was some sort of warlord that commanded quite a bit of respect and was seen as wise among his folk, while also managing to be a mortal enemy of the Roble Holy Kingdom at the same time...

Buser wouldn't have sounded so bad to Deimos if he didn't wear baby skulls around his belt as some sort of twisted fashion sense.

Semidar beamed in delight, "Thank you my King!"

Deimos laughed, and scruffed the girl's hair, "Yes, you have certainly made things a lot easier for me, and have sped up our plans by a lot... Now, can you and Tybevriat go and get Lurtz, Bolg, and Gothmog? Tell them to mobilize our forces. It is time to confront the Roble Kingdom. I will be there myself once I am done dealing with Buser."

"As you wish!" Semidar skipped away, humming a joyful tune while she was at it.

"As you command my King!" Tybevriat quickly followed after Semidar.

 _Now then... To ride and test my abilities for myself!_ Deimos said as he strode off to the stables and found Lord Vamngeer.

He was a monster of a Warg. Easily twice the size of an average Warg, with fangs the size of butcher knives, and infernally red, bristly fur.

Vamngeer looked at Deimos with his souless, murderous eyes...

And sat down like a puppy with his tail wagging wildly from side-to-side.

"Ah, Lord Vamngeer, I'm sure you know what time it is..." Deimos said as he saddled up the Demon-Warg and jumped onto it.

In a creepy, demonic way, Vamnger smiled, and roared for blood.

"Good boy. Now let's go!" Deimos had shield his eyes from the wind as Vamngeer bounded past the Orcs and Goblins and out into the fields...

...

"Hm... So this is what the Abelion Hills' normal situation looks like," Deimos mused quietly as he observed the battlefield Semidar pointed him to.

It was a massive battlefield between Bafolk, Centaurs, Ettins, and Nagas, with one particularly large Bafolk standing amongst all the carnage, nobody bothering the challenge or fight him.

His curled horns resembled those of a mountain goat's, and his fur was white-silver from age. The tips of his horns were encased in gold decorated with jewels, and he wore a green, turtle-like breastplate with a reddish-brown cape made from animal hides. His left hand held a large shield with a topaz socketed into it, while his right hand held a light-yellow bastard sword.

He looked every bit of the "Barbarian Chieftian" cliche Deimos expected from the stories surrounding this warrior.

Deimos rode within his eyesight, and the Bafolk called out to him:

"How interesting... A Great Goblin. I haven't seen one of you bastards in a long time," he mused, looking over the Archmage and the Warg, "And it seems your robes and crown show that you rule over a fairly wealthy Kingdom, which is odd, as I know every big-shot around here."

The Bafolk narrowed his eyes, "Who are you?"

Deimos grinned, baring his fangs, and replied, "I am King Deimos, ruler of Isengard. I presume you are Buser, the supposed King of Destruction I've been hearing about lately?"

Buser laughed, "You are right, I am Buser. Did you come here to try and challenge me?"

Deimos nodded, "I did. The question is, are you prepared for me?"

"You've got guts, one named 'Deimos.' If it weren't for the fact that you're fighting me, you might've gotten far in life," Buser chuckled, taking a confident stride towards Deimos.

"Assuming of course, I haven't already," Deimos countered, steering Vamngeer to circle Buser.

"Hmph! I figured as much. How surprising that the Goblins, the lowest of well, just about any totem pole concievable to anyone, can succeed at life. I suppose there is always an exception," Buser raised his sword, and charged.

He was fast, compared to Deimos himself, but Vamngeer was far faster, and dodged the attack before Buser could hit Deimos.

"Hm..." Deimos observed the Bafolk's attacks, always rearing or steering Vamngeer to move him out of the Bafolk's attacks.

 _They don't seem too strong really. Maybe about level... 35? 38? Somewhere within that range. An average Troll Soldier or talented Orc would probably be able to beat him. He isn't someone I really have to worry about. I could probably kill him in one attack with [Word of Death]. Though, I have to wonder, what are these "Martial Arts" he keeps using?_ Deimos mused as he manuevered around Buser's attacks, _They look more like "Sword Arts" rather than normal Martial Arts. Maybe it's just an oddity of this world's vocabulary? And what are these Martial Arts good for really? They kind of look like a warrior's equivalent to magic... Or maybe they're some special skills?_

"Grr..." Buser growled, frustrated with the daydreaming Goblin King, "Hey! Aren't you taking this seriously!?"

"Hm... Oh? Me? No. Not at all," Deimos answered simply, "In fact, I'm kind of disappointed. An average footsoldier of mine could take you out easily. You aren't worth my time."

"What the hell did you just say about me you two-throated- -!" Buser would've continued the line of curses and attacks, if not for the fact that Deimos decided to end their short battle then and there.

 _ **"Nyraxle."**_

And just like that, the Grand King fell over, lifeless.

 _Huh. And he's one of the big shots? That can't be right. Maybe I was fighting a fake..._ Deimos mused as he led Vamngeer towards the corpse. _He certainly had some weird magic skills though. Maybe I should've let him live._

Deimos noted Vamngeer sniffing the corpse, and then occasionally nipping at it.

Sighing he said, "Go ahead and eat the corpse. Leave the head though. We need that for later."

Deimos had to shield his eyes again from the gory mess that ensued.

"Hm... Now what?" he mused as he finally decided to look around him.

It was at that moment he realized that everyone was just looking at him. No one was fighting or anything. The only noise that was made was Vamngeer using Buser's corpse as a chewtoy.

"... What are you looking at?" Deimos genuinely questioned.

A Naga slithered forth.

"Did you... jussst kill Busssser in one sssstrike?" she questioned, her tail quivering.

"Yes. What of it?" Deimos shurgged and picked up Buser's decapitated head from the pile of gore that used to be his body.

"How...? Why?" the other Demi-humans seemed scared of him.

"Because why not?" Deimos saw that Vamngeer was just about done now.

"Did you come here to conquer usss?" she asked fearfully.

"I was planning on doing that eventually," Deimos answered, "I plan on uniting this whole world under one banner. I would prefer to do it peacefu- -"

The Naga bowed her head along with the other Demi-Humans, "Please spare us!" they said, interrupting his sentence.

"Er... I will, obviously, if you go ahead and serve under me peacefully and quietly. Come to the mountain known as Isengard and swear you fealty to me, and I shall not do anything harmful to your tribes... Isengard's north of here by the way," Deimos noticed that Vamngeer was finally done eating Buser's corpse.

"Well then! Now that Lord Vamngeer is done eating, I can and must go to confront the Roble Kingdom now. Farewell, and I bid you all a good day!" he said cordially as he spurred Vamngeer towards where the Roble Holy Kingdom was.

* * *

 _*In the Middle of the Seas, on a makeshift Raft...*_

 _..._

A Pied Piper played a melodic, yet sad tone as he sat on a makeshift raft. He wore rather simple clothing, with sandals and a cloak, along with a tri-pointed jester hat. He smelled distinctly of rats...

This was Barracoon the Piper, Champion of The Vermin Horde Spawn... He was also apparantly a sailor now.

Barracoon whistled a tune as he laid back on the raft. For so long now he was stuck on that island in the middle of nowhere, but he finally came up with a solution after being sea-bound for so long!

"If only I came up with the idea of making my own raft sooner, then I could've been out and away from that god-forsaken island a LONG time ago..." he chuckled, gazing up at the clouds, feeling as if his mind had suddenly gone through some sort of revelation the moment he thought up of this raft idea.

He wasn't too entirely sure what he's supposed to do now though. All he really had for entertainment was some coconuts and a harmonica.

"Why do I have a harmonica anyways? I thought all of my instruments were stolen when those jack-asses left me to rot on that island..." Barracoon wondered, twirling the musical device in his hands.

"... Well, if all else fails, at least I have you Bob," he sighed, looking off to his left.

There was a small rat nibbling away at his coconut stash.

"Oi! Joe, get away from that! I need that for... Well, I don't actually need to eat, but damn it! My entertainment's more important than your life!" Barracoon shoo'ed the little rat away from the stash of coconuts, causing it to fall into the salty seas.

"... Wait, where's Bob?" Barracoon looked around, looking for the other rat as Joe climbed back out, drenched in salt water. Joe chittered quite indignantly at what happened to him, as well as something about Bob...

"What do ya mean Bob died years ago? He was right there when I set sail!" Barracoon pointed to his right to a dead rat.

Joe looked at Barracoon with a look that almost looked like he was giving a deadpan.

"Huh... Didn't know John died while I was asleep," Barracoon dismissed, making the body disappear with a wave of his hand, "But I digress! Bob's probably sleeping somewhere inside the raft, I'll talk to him when he wakes up..."

Joe almost looked to have rolled his eyes before going to squeeze out the water from his fur.

"Ah... You know Joe, if it wasn't for the fact that I was stuck out here in the middle of the seas on an abandoned island or a shitty raft for god-knows-how-long, this would be _really_ nice! Especially if I had a hot chick here with me..." Barracoon sighed, relaxing on the raft.

Joe chittered in a way that almost resembled sarcasm as he curled and styled his head's fur in a way that looked vaguely fashionable...

For a rat anyways.

"What do you mean I can't get laid you runt!?" Barracoon yelled at his rat companion, "I'm a Champion of Evil for god's sake! Ladies like the 'bad boys' don't they? Especially the funny ones! They like those kind of guys from what I remember. So therefore, they ought to be falling heads over heels for my bad-assery and hilarity!"

Joe fell over onto his side, giving off a sort of chatter that resembled laughing.

"Well screw you too Joe! I'll show you what the people think of me the minute I get back to civilization!"

Joe raised a paw, almost as if making a dare at the Piper.

"Turn you back into a Ratman if I get rejected by the women? Ha! As if! You should've bet on me jumpin' all the way to the top within a few days! There's no way anyone would reject someone as stylish, as graceful, as funny, and as great as I am!" Barracoon shot back at the Rat's implied dare.

Joe just shrugged, still laughing at the Piper.

"Oh shut up Joe... I'll show you my skills when I get back on the mainland."

And so the Tale of A Pied Piper and his Rat began...

* * *

 _*At the Great Wall of the Roble Holy Kingdom...*_

 _..._

Deimos was met with an impressive sight when he arrived on the edge of the cliff.

The Great Wall was large, and stretched far across the land, easily blocking out any normal-sized demi-human from entering what laid past its fortified gates.

Yet, the armies of Isengard covered the entire plains before that wall, and stretched beyond all the way to the mountains. Orcs yelled and slammed their pikes and boots against the ground, Goblins chanted, dancing weirdly and adjusting the artillery, Trolls labored and roared as they moved various siege towers and catapults. Wargs were skulking around, biting and chewing at bones they found in the mud. Drakes and Dragons flew around the skies, breathing fire and smoke, darkening the skies and greying the clouds.

Legions of Golems stood resolute and ready to charge behind the armies, staying as still as a statue, almost as if they were their own walls. Archers and Mages had the Trolls erect towers where they watched the battle and surveyed their surroundings.

And almost as if on cue, thousands upon thousands of Mongbats and Imps flew past Deimos, and flew into the dark clouds, flying around screeching and laughing maniacally.

Deimos settled for a less dramatic effect and merely moved in a more simple manner down the cliff.

"Easy does it..." Deimos lightly advised Vamngeer as the Warg carried him down the cliff.

 _Ah shit... I undersestimated my own armies... Hopefully, if the Queen is willing to listen to me, I can get her to tell me about any wars going on. I would hate to disappoint them all if I manage to get the Kingdom to ally with us..._ He thought, somewhat surprised that he amassed all of this power.

Soon he was down with his army, and Deimos lightly spurred Vamngeer past his troops and to his generals, who were waiting at the front.

"Gothmog, Tybevriat, Bolg, Lurtz, Semidar," Deimos adressed every one of them, "I assume there has been no response?"

"Not that we're aware of," Gothmog said, "But we did see a few Human Soldiers. They were around level 10. Trash. We only have to worry about their generals and Queen."

"Hm. I recently met Buser. He died easily," Deimos informed them as he brought out the former warlord's head, "And from what you have said Tybevriat, there is no one who really rivals him in this area, yes?"

"Indeed my King, Buser was supposedly the strongest in this area," Tybevriat confirmed.

"Then we have nothing to truly worry about. He was around level 38, so that means there is probably no one here above the level 40's. Even then, I advise all of you to keep on your guard. We have no idea what these Kingdoms could be planning," Deimos said.

"Yes my King!" the Generals all saluted him, taking his advice to heart.

"Now then... We shall wait," Deimos sighed, and came forth to the gate, activating his [Oppressive Aura] as he did so.

 _ **"Let the Queen of these lands come forth, and answer my call!"**_ Deimos boomed across the wall, demanding that the Holy Queen come forth.

The gates opened ever so slightly, and a small group came forth to meet Deimos.

It was Remedios Custodio, the leader of the Paladins coming forth with what Deimos assumed to be more false Paladins.

"... State your business here, _Goblin_ ," Remedios hissed, her voice filled with malice and hatred towards the Great Goblin.

"I am King Deimos, leader of the army you see before you. I come here to offer your Kingdom a deal, one that I will only discuss with your Queen," Deimos answered.

"You can state whatever foolish idea you have with me," Remedios dismissed, refusing to let the Goblin meet the Queen.

"And you can state whatever bullshit excuse makes you a Paladin, _Child-Murderer_ ," Deimos shot back with equal malice.

"You dare-!" Remedios almost lunged at Deimos, but was restrained by her fellow Paladins.

"See that? You let your anger cloud your better judgement, even though I just said a simple insult. Isn't that what you Humans call the Sin of _Wrath_? What is the leader of the so-called Paladins doing letting herself lose her temper like that?" Deimos jabbed, mocking the Paladin.

"Silence! You only live because the Queen said she didn't want to kill you!" Remedios seethed, almost ready to draw her sword.

"And for good reason! Do you not see what armor my army wields? It is the legendary alloy Valorite! A mixture of Mithril and Adamantium! My entire army uses this material as a standard weapon! What makes you think your pitiful kingdom can stand against a bunch of disorganized Demi-Human tribes, much less an organized kingdom with power and technology you've never seen before?" Deimos said, motioning towards his army.

"What good is a legendary alloy if their wielder doesn't even know how to use it outside of glamour and looks?" Remedios scoffed, dismissing the claim.

"Hmph. You can _test_ that _yourself_ later on... But again, I came here to speak to Calca Bessarez, not to... Whoever you're supposed to be. My apologies, I can't remember the names of beings as lowly as yourself," Deimos almost burst out laughing when he saw her expression.

"H-how dare you..." Remedios clenched her fist, almost ready to strike the King down, "I will not let you meet the Queen!" she insisted, more defiant than ever.

 _ **"You can and you WILL get your Queen to meet me here, or I will destroy your nation in a torrent of hellfire and darkness!"**_ Deimos boomed, darkening the skies and towering over Remedios. His normally snake-like pupils thinned to lines, red irises made themselves visable, and his sclerea became bloodshot. His maw gaped wide open, showing how large it truly was, with large fang-like tusks and two throats, all large enough to bite a human's head clean off.

Remedios noticably flinched, but remained resolute, refusing to back down despite the Goblin King's fury.

Just as when it was looking as if Deimos would've bitten Remedios' head off on the spot, a quiet voice cried out, "Wait! I'm here now, I'm here to meet you..."

A woman with long blonde hair seemingly like threads of spun gold and tranquil cyan eyes. Her face was cute and dignant at the same time, and she almost resembled an angel with a saint-like smile.

"I am Calca Bessarez, Queen of the Roble Holy Kingdom," she said, calmly adressing the Goblin King.

"Ah... I was wondering if you would come out. A pleasure to meet you!" Deimos' personality did a 180 as he cordially acknowledged the Queen.

"Yes, a pleasure to meet you too..." Calca seemed to be surprised at how nice and calm the King was when adressing her, "Why did you come here with an army?"

"Ah, that was merely to demonstrate that we are not something to pushed around... Your 'Paladins' seem to enjoy slaughtering innocent children, so I decided it was neccessary to show you all that if you anger us... _**Bad things will happen.**_ " Deimos answered, deciding to blame the Paladins for his fury and wrath towards the kingdom.

"Killing... Children?" Calca looked at Remedios accusingly, "See? This is why you don't kill every Demi-human you see. Now look what at you've done! Your bigotry caused an army to threaten to wipe us out!" she glared at Remedios for a bit longer, then sighed.

"I'm sorry for what Remedios did, I've been trying to get her to show mercy, but she always thinks with her emotions rather than her brains," Calca explained.

"Remedios? Is that the name of that garbage? Such a nice name wasted on bottom-class scum. You shouldn't dirty yourself by apologizing for her," Deimos lectured, "But I digress. I have a little gift that should cheer you up and make up for our _slight_ misunderstanding..." he said, tossing a white-furred object to the Queen.

Calca caught it, and was shocked at what she saw.

"B-Buser's head!?" she cried out, horrified at what happened to the Bafolk.

"He died rather easily. I must admit I was a bit disappointed," Deimos mused, "I thought it'd be a nice way to show my goodwill. Buser was an enemy of your kingdom, no?"

"T-thank you...? He has been a thorn in our side for years, but nobody could ever put up a good challenge against him..." Calca and her Knights paled, notably frightened.

"Well, every single Troll and talented Orc in my army could fight and kill Buser, so I don't quite see what you're talking about. He was low-level garbage unsuited for the title he claimed," Deimos noted out loud, speaking in the most plain and truthful tone possible.

"E-every single Troll in your army could kill Buser...?" Calca shrank away, scared.

"I haven't even gotten to the few dragons flying around too!" Deimos said casually, pointing up to the skies where a few Dragons were flying around breathing fire.

Calca trembled, seemingly unable to comprehend the military might her kingdom was faced against, "W-what do you want from us?..." she meekly asked.

"Simple," Deimos held up his hand, "I demand three things: One, you are to cease attacks on Demi-Human villages. You may only attack if you are attacked first. Two, I am uniting these lands here. Once that is achieved, I demand that you recognize us as a new nation. You may call this future nation _Mordor_... Three, we are already a rich land, but we are kind and merciful. I merely wish to extend our hand of friendship towards you, and for new trade routes and materials to be exchanged between our fellow kingdoms. That is all I demand for now, though I have two requests..."

Calca seemed to be relieved by the minor demands. It didn't seem too bad... "S-sure, please go on and tell me what they are."

Remedios looked as if she wanted to speak up, but Deimos' and Calca's glares silenced her.

"My first request is that you inform me of any wars going on lately. I have a large army, but I am afraid that they may get restless if they remain idle, so I wish to send them out to relieve them of any pressure. My second one is actually an invitation; I have noted your disbelief in the thought of a Demi-Human nation being moral and kind, so I therefore wish to dispel that by showing you the wonders of Isengard..." Deimos mentally sweated, hoping his gamble would help bring this nation to Isengard's side.

 _If I can charm this entire nation into allying themselves with us willingly, then I will prove to any other nations who may be watching us that we are both powerful and diplomatic..._ Deimos thought, hoping his scheme would succeed, _If the Queen takes the bait and sees the good side of Isengard... The order, contentment, and prosperity it is going through... Then I may be able to befriend her, and the Roble Kingdom with it!_

Calca seemed shocked by his sudden offer, and went back to Remedios and her other generals and advisors...

Deimos could not hear much, but he did note that Calca's Brother, Caspond, might use this as a way to start a civil war, and that Remedios was still thinking with her emotions...

He quickly rode back to Bolg.

"My King?" Bolg stood at attention, ready for his commands.

"I hear that there's a slight problem with Calca's regiment. It seems her older brother Caspond is trying to claim the throne for himself, and that he is also a radical anti-Demi-Human like Remedios. I want you to get someone to assassinate him," Deimos quickly whispered to him.

"As you command, my King. This 'Caspond' will not live past the week," Bolg curtly nodded, acting as Deimos had merely reminded him of a detail rather than getting a command to assassinate the Prince of a nation they were trying to befriend.

"Good, good," Deimos rode back to Calca's group, seeing that they were done now.

"Well then, I trust you have an answer?" Deimos inquired, riding up to them.

"Yes..." Calca seemed torn on her answer, "We do not know much of the other Kingdoms' situations, but we do know that the Slane Theocracy and the Elven Country are at war and that the Baharuth Empire and Re-Estize Kingdom are going to hold their annual battle soon... We do not know how the war goes for either of them though."

"I see, go on," Deimos etched that detail into his memory...

"As for your invitation, I must admit, I am flattered that one as strong as you is kind enough not only to spare us, but to also show us your kingdom personally... Though, I am afraid I cannot go yet, due to certain... Nobles, having a severe prejudice against you," Calca carefully refused, "I may go one day, when the stability of my Kingdom is better..."

 _Well, at least she recognizes that my kingdom's generally speaking nice and friendly. Hopefully that'll help spark off more friendly relationships between out kingdoms..._ Deimos mused.

"I see. Very well then, I shall leave you all at that... But know that a small group of ambassadors may come here soon to help soldify relations between our kingdoms," Deimos warned, "Other than that, I shall bid you all a good day!"

The Goblin King rode off, leaving Calca and her group.

"Huh... He was nice for a Demi-Human," Calca said, noting the King's overall manners and attitude.

"Hmph. I still think he's waiting for a chance to attack us at a more oppurtune time..." Remedios scoffed, glaring at the King.

"Remedios, do you ever consider opening up your narrow-minded brain?" Calca snapped, silencing the Paladin, "Now then... We should return to the capital. No doubt the Nobles are trying to spread rumors about me to try and get Caspond into power..."

"As you wish my Queen," Remedios led the Queen and the other Knights away back into the Gates...

Deimos noted the disappointed look on Gothmog and Lurtz's faces. It seemed as if they really wanted to wage a war against the Holy Kingdom...

"I am back, and thankfully we have established relations with the Roble Holy Kingdom. Whether it be due to Buser's head, my sly voice, or the giant army supporting me, I don't know, but I managed to get them to recognize us as a nation once we unite these lands and to open up trade routes with any merchants we have," Deimos informed, Tybevriat and Semidar's faces gleaming with joy at the thought of more knowledge.

"And I have learned that there is an Elven Country at war with the Slane Theocracy," Deimos said to Lurtz and Gothmog, "I hate Religious Fanatics, but I hate Elves even more. Lurtz, go forth and take a part of the army to destroy the elves! And for you Gothmog, I have learned that a Baharuth Empire and Re-Estize Kingdom are planning on fighting soon. Teach them who's boss when they fight," Deimos commanded, filling the two warmongers with joy.

"As you command!" Lurtz and Gothmog went off to talk over how they should split the army, and where these new kingdoms were...

"... My King, I mean no disrespect, but did you just replace the Roble Kingdom with the Elves and these other Kingdoms on your 'To-Destroy' list?" Semidar said quietly.

"Oh no, I put them on the Shit List," Deimos lightly joked.

"... What's a 'Shit List?'" Semidar tilted her head confused.

"... Nevermind, you're too young to understand such things I suppose..." Deimos shook his head. _Why do I even try to make jokes around these people? They always take things too literally..._

"But with all of this done and over with, I suppose we should return to Isengard and begin building up on Orthanac and uniting the Abelion Hills into Mordor..." King Deimos mused as he spurred Lord Vamngeer towards his Kingdom.

* * *

 _*Somewhere in the Re-Estize Kingdom...*_

 _..._

A large, angelic being with divine armor and two feathery wings looked down upon the city below him.

He knew not where he was, nor why he was here, but he certainly didn't like what was happening in the world below him.

His instincts told him to go back, to return to the Forest where he ruled along with his sister, but he knew he couldn't live with himself knowing that he had retreated and allowed this world to continue on in such a poor state.

"... I hope you can manage the Forest without me, Silvani," he quietly said as he flew over the city, quietly casting a few death spells here and there against a few murderers and killers.

"For this World needs a Hero."

And so Lord Oaks, the Forest Lord, walks the Earth once more...

* * *

Bolg King-Slayer:

Total Level: 70

Racial Level: Orc (15), Orchish Lord (10), Orc Brute (5)

Job Level: Warrior (15), Barbarian (10), Scout (10), Archer (5)

Stats: HP - 64, MP - 0, Phy. Atk. - 85, Phy. Def. - 59, Agility - 80, Mag. Atk. - 0, Mag. Def. - 54, Resistance - 86, Special Ability - 96

Total: 524

Special Abilities: Savagery (Passive) - User fights normally at first, and when the user feels as if they are losing a battle, they gain a massive boost to overall Atk. and Agility, but their overall Defence is reduced to 0 and their Health is cut in half, as well as their fighting style becoming unexpectedly beastial and insane.

Wrath (Passive) - A Sin ability where the user gains a boost to overall Attack stats in exchange for a potential chance to loose control of their character for a short while. Users may be prone to fits of rage if the ability is overused.

Bloodlust - In exchange for losing control of themselves, the user's stats multiply by 2.

Warmonger - When in control of a group of warriors, archers, and/or wizards, the user gains a boost in both intelligence and leadership skills.

Deciet - Sinner is experienced with lying and trickery, making it hard to tell whether they're lying or telling the truth. Sinner is also able to put up a different personality that is completely different from their normal self.

Scout's Foot (Passive) - User is able to hide in plain sight and sneak up on others to either get away or perform a sneak attack.

Orc Brute (Passive) - As an Orc Brute, the user is completely and utterly incompentent in magic spells and ranged attacks, but excels as a physical fighter and tank. In battle, the user is unexpectedly quick and agile despite their heavy armor and mass, and can dispel summoned creatures with their strikes. If there are smaller creatures nearby, and the user is attacked by a ranged or magical attack, the user automatically lobs one of the smaller creatures at the attacker; if there are no smaller creatures nearby, the user simply becomes enraged.

...

Yet another reference to Tolkien's _The Hobbit_ , Bolg is essentially just a strong scout who's only hope for magical attacks lies in magic weapons. He's pretty much screwed if he tries to fight Ainz, Deimos, or just about any lvl. 100 character...

* * *

Foot Notes:

[1]: In _Ultima VI_ , Mondain was the Gargish Embodiment of Control.

[2]: _Ultima Online_ Players may recognize Neira the Necromancer, Semidar (as in the original one), Rikktor, Mephitis, Lord Oaks, and Barracoon the Piper as Champions. To put it in short terms for those who don't know, Champions are basically super-bosses that spawn in a particular location after you kill a crap-ton of monsters that get stronger and stronger as you progress through the Champion Spawn. At the end when you've killed enough, these guys spawn and proceed to clean house if you're not prepared...

As for why Barracoon was on an island, well, that's a funny story. You see, there's multiple servers to play on UO, each with varying rules. Mine allowed Monsters to pursue Players into Moongates...

So I tricked Barracoon into chasing me into a Moongate that teleported him onto an abandoned island in the middle of nowhere. I quickly sailed off, leaving him stuck there.

* * *

 _Deimos' Notes:_  
 _Since Mondain's Notes aren't accurate anymore, I have decided to keep my own notes for future use. Any and all people reading this is free to use it as they please._  
 _..._

 _Name, Scientific Name - Reagents needed, Time Needed for Full Formation:_

 _* Orcs, Orcius orcius - Mud, Man Flesh & Dog Fur/Orcish Flesh, 8 Hours [O-1]_

 _* Goblins, Orcius goblinus - Mud, Orcish Blood, Fish Brains, 12 Hours_

 _* Trolls, Orcius trollus - Mud & Iron Filings, Goblinoid Bones, Iron, 24 Hours [T-1]_

 _* Wargs, Canis orcius - Mud mixed in with Wolf/Dog blood, normal hides and leathers, bones, 10 Hours_

 _* Minotaur, Bos sapiens - Mud mixed in with Cow blood, Bovine Hides and Horns, Man/Woman Flesh, 18 Hours_

 _* Lizardmen, Lacertilia sapiens - Mud, Reptile Scales, Spined Hides, 7 Hours_

 _* Mongbats, Daemonus commonus - Mud, sticks, fur/hair, 3 Minutes [D-1]_

 _* Imps, Daemonus lessarus - Mud, sticks, fur/hair, blood, 5 Minutes_

 _* Demons, Daemonus daemonus - Mud embroiled by flames, Daemon Blood & Bones, 2 Sacrifices, 48 Hours_

 _* Succubi, Daemonus cubicas - Mud soaked and mixed in water, Daemon Blood & Bones, 2 Sacrifices, 48 Hours_

 _* Gargoyles, Draconis sapiens - Mud, Scales, Leather, 9 Hours_

 _* Drakes, Draconis lessarus - Mud, Scales, 1 Sacrifice, Horned Hides, 12 Hours_

 _* Dragons, Draconis draconis - Mud, Scales, 3 Sacrifices, Barbed Hides, 24 Hours [D-2]_

 _* Hellhound, Canis daemonus - Mud embroiled by flames and mixed with wolf-demon blood, Horned/Barbed Hides, Daemon Bones, Sulfur, 20 Hours [C-1]_

 _* Vamngeer's Species, [Unknown] - Mud mixed in with Wolf blood & Daemon Blood, Daemon Bones, Barbed Hides, 24 Hours_

 _* Uruk-Hai, Orcius urukus - Mud embroiled by flames, Orcish Flesh, Daemon Blood and Bones, 1 Sacrifice, 16 Hours_

 _* Olog-Hai, Trollus draconis - Mud & Iron Filings, Dragon Bones, Valorite, 48 Hours _

_* Dragon-Succubus, Draconis cubicas - Mud soaked and mixed in water and iron filings, Daemon Blood and Bones, Dragon Scales, Spined and Barbed leathers, 5 sacrifices, 72 Hours_

 _* Ratmen, Rattus sapiens - Mud, Man Flesh & Rat Fur/Ratmen Flesh, 8 Hours_

 _* Harpy, Aves sapiens - Mud soaked and mixed in water, normal hides, Avian legs, feathers, 3 Hours [H-1]_

 _Additional Notes:_

 _[O-1]: There is an interesting phenomenon where an Orc that lives and remains in a cold environment will become a Frost Orc, a being that is unnaturally strong compared to its peers. These 'Frost Orcs' are said to to be the Orcish equivalent to a Great Goblin or a Greater Dragon, but this proposal's accuracy is unknown._

 _[T-1]: While Iron is the most commonly used, other materials like Shadow-Iron and Verite are acceptable and may make the Troll even stronger and faster._

 _[D-1]: Adding blood may result in a Greater Mongbat, but leaving the Pit for too long will result in an Imp... Though an Imp is far more useful than any kind of Mongbat in truth._

 _[D-2]: Adding 10 or more gemstones may result in a Greater Dragon, though the chances are slim. Adding more and more gemstones increase the chance of a Greater Dragon._

 _[C-1]: Hellhounds are quite interesting for their ability to cast spells innately; there are no magically incompetent Hellhounds._

 _[H-1]: Harpies grow more powerful with age; to get a Stone Harpy or something stronger, you must either keep the Harpy alive or train it enough so that it won't die easily. The oldest and strongest of Harpies are said to rival Great Goblins and Frost Orcs in terms of sheer power and knowledge, and with the ability to naturally fly..._

 _[R-1]: The chance of whether you get a normal Ratmen, Archer, or a Wizard is completely random._

* * *

Author's Notes:

Well here we are, with Deimos changing his mind about the Roble Kingdom and instead deciding to screw the Elves over because... Well, we all know how Tolkien's Orcs are with Elves.

Anyways, tell me what you all think!

Now, to respond to some reviews...

PervySageChuck: Hm... for 'research' purposes you say?... Ah well, you seem trustworthy enough! Here's the recipe from the list in case you don't feel like scrolling through it again:

\- Dig a hole and put mud in it.

\- Soak the Mud with Water and mix it with Iron Filings.

\- Throw in some Demon Bones and Blood, add some Dragon Scales and Spined/Barbed Hides.

\- Sacrifice 5 beings over time. Anything will do. Even ants.

\- Let the girl of your dreams form over 3 days.

\- Pray to God (Or the Devil, since, ya know... Demon Blood) that she's not a Yandere or otherwise obssessive and insane girl.

\- Dig her out once 3 days have passed. Congratulations! You now have a girl that may or may not be an Albedo/Shalltear type... Though, the possibility of her being an Entoma or Solution type isn't impossible...

(Oh, you're wondering how to get the third point's materials? Easy! You find some pre-existing demon, like Baal or Moloch, kill them brutally, take their blood in some way {A syringe would be advised}, and rip out their bones. For Dragon Scales, well, you only have to take their scales, and even young Drakes shed scales like snakes do... For Spined Hides I would advise skinning a Lizardman or Giant Toad, and for Barbed I would advise skinning Adult Dragons. It's nothing too hard...)

DeTHscThe666: Thanks! I appreciate it. And I'm glad you see Deimos as balanced now, it took me some time to think of what his weakness should be, and how he would approach this new situation, which I decided would be pretty much the polar opposite of how Ainz does it. Oh, and I think the Golem question was pretty much answered.

PoseidonisPlayz: Ah yes, I realize that, but I wasn't intending on making it look like Tybevriat was actually Human, so I corrected it to make it a little more questionable. Afterall, followers of beings like Nyarlathotep and Azathoth can undergo some Eldritch... Changes to their bodies...

RyuujiVantek: Ah, it'll take a while for Ainz and Deimos to meet in person, but Momon will be meeting with a certain Piper very soon, along with Shagrat encountering the Goblins of Carne Village...

amiao: I did in fact play Ultima Online! I still play it to this day. And yes, I do recognize that Ainz had experience that places him above the normal Floor Guardians in terms of skill, but he isn't the only experienced PvP Player with Divine-Class Equipment running around anymore...

OneTwoThreeReactors: Thanks for following! I'm glad that Deimos' speech inspired even the readers! Afterall, nothing says that I'm getting better than if the character's speeches can inspire the real audience!

Totong: Ainz certainly will help Deimos out when it comes to Politics, considering Deimos is more of a Blunt Mace and Ainz a Discreet Dagger, yet, in the end, they're still just two overworked Human employees in a different Man's (or Goblin/Lich's) shoes... Also, glad that you liked this story!

AKXIV: Well, the Holy Kingdom isn't going to burn... _yet_ , but as Deimos pretty much said: "The Elven Country is now on my Shit List, because screw the Elves!"... Yeah, Lurtz is going to have a field day burning the Elves. Just wait until the Elf King hears the impending "WAAAAAAAAGGGGHH!" coming...

Fanboy 316: While Deimos certainly does care for his servants, you can definitely bet he's thinking something else entirely when they do something stupid (Cough, Bolg, cough). I'm glad you think this is incredible! And I will see you later as well!

DinoZilla: Deimos certainly is going to become a bigger threat than even Nazarick if he keeps up his current plans, though with Barracoon running, er, floating around, I think it would be safe to say everyone's fucked when he gets to the mainland, because the UO Champions converted to YGGDRASIL's ideas and rules... Well Players have _Stat_ Limit Breaks, Champions have _Level_ Limit Breaks... Your idea of the Skavens/Ratmen and the Riddick Hellhounds actually did get through to me, as I'm sure you saw in the Spawning Pit scene (though without the Warhammer). As for Carne Village and Shagrat, well, we'll have to see if Lupusregina is already there or not...

daz95: Just as I said with DinoZilla, your ideas got through to me and I found to incorperate them all into the story. Mondain (And the Champions) with Gnarl and the other one will be incorperated into the story as well, though with some changes. I thank you again for the ideas!  
...

Final Note: If you have an idea that might sound interesting for the story, go ahead and post it in a review or PM it to me, I'll listen and see if it's viable!

And without further ado, I bid you all a good day!


	5. Orthanac's Invaders? Piper of Heroes!

_*Isengard; Deimos' Room*_

 _..._

A month had passed since his arrival to this new world, and now Deimos was calmly drinking his crappy attempt at replicating coffee, when a small knock rapped itself against his door.

 _God damn it... I'm on break today. Why can't I even have one minute of rest without some bullshit making itself known to me?_ Deimos mentally complained as he allowed whoever was knocking to open the door and come in.

It was a simple Goblin Miner, looking a bit scared.

"What is it now?" Deimos sighed audibly, knowing that something is probably going on.

"King Deimos... We have a, uh, slight issue..." the Miner stammered, sweating profusely.

"How 'slight' are we talking about here?" Deimos remarked.

"I-I mean we uh... Uncovered a Balron within the mountains..." the Miner answered.

Deimos spat out his coffee.

 _ **"WHAT!? A BALRON!?"**_ Deimos coughed, one of his throats choking on the coffee.

"Yes my King... There's also an ancient Harpy making its nest up towards the top of Orthanac now as well..." the Miner scratched his neck, hoping that his King didn't decide to blow him up.

"Ugh..." Deimos pinched the bridge of his snout, knowing that this day would be another load of stress... "Fine, I'll handle it since everyone here seems to be completely useless... Where are these two at?"

"The Harpy's resting on the top of Orthanac, while the Balron's at the bottom of the mines..." the Miner answered.

"Alright. Any other situations that I need to be aware of?" Deimos said, expecting another problem that needed to be dealt with.

"No Sir, but I have heard lately that Lurtz has begun invading the Elven Country to limited success... I also hear the Elven King's a bitch to his people."

Deimos huffed, "Like that's a surprise coming from the Elves. That is why I will not allow for such arrogant and unjustified decadence in these lands!" he shook his head, not shocked in the least, "But that doesn't matter to me. What the Elves have as their King is their problem, not mine. What is my problem is the Balron and Harpy running around in our Kingdom..." he said as he got up and moved to take care of the Balron first.

...

"Let's see here... If I was a level 90ish big, blue demon general of Hell, where would I be at?" Deimos mused as he moved along the newer, more concrete walkways.

It seemed that the month had also allowed for some Goblins to reconstruct Isengard's paths and bridges to be made out of sturdy stone rather than flimsy wood.

Eventually, Deimos heard the distant cries of Goblins and Orcs, seemingly fleeing from something both primal and beastial in nature.

Bingo. Was all that Deimos thought as he rushed to the spot, seeing the Demon...

It was not what he expected, to say the least.

What he expected when he heard Balron was a giant, blue-skinned Demon clad in hell-forged armor and a mighty sword of hellfire, with wings almost twice their size.

What he saw was a decript, old Fiend walking around with a slight limp, his formerly grand wings withered and crumpled, his skin a withered silvery-gray from age. He wore no armor, and had no blade. His horns were weathered and worn, and his hooves looked almost cracked.

"I presume..." Deimos called out, getting the Balron's attention, "That you are the Balron I heard was running around in my Kingdom?"

"I know not who you are, nor where I am, but you are right. I am a Balron, unsealed from my old prison," the Balron rasped, his voice a hoarse whisper.

 _Wow. Disappointing much?_ Deimos thought lightly in his head, _But nevertheless, he could still be a threat, or... he could be an ally..._

"I see. Then might I ask as to who you are, and how a mighty Balron came to be in this pitable state?" Deimos inquired, snapping his fingers and forming two seats out from the Earth.

"You are too kind, King Goblin," the Balron wheezed as he took a seat, "It has been a long time since I could just sit around without the threat of assassination."

"Assassins? I assume whatever life you led before your sealing made you many enemies?" Deimos questioned.

"Aye. I was a rather simple being back then... I was known as Guland, the Slayer, one of the strongest of my kind," the Balron, Guland sighed, "I was one of three Demons who gained the honor and title of 'Balron', though ultimately that proved to be worthless."

 _The Slayer? That is one of the three names a Balron can get when they're spawned... If I recall correctly, the other titles were 'The Lord of the Abyss' and 'The Collector of Souls'..._ Deimos hummed, his interest roused.

"With a title like the Slayer, I would think that you would've attacked me on sight," Deimos noted, getting a small huff from the Elderly Demon.

"Indeed I would have, if I was back in the Prime of my youth and foolishness," Guland answered, scoffing, "I was sealed in that damnable prison for god-knows how long, and though my physical body may have withered and faded, my mind grew and became enlightened to this world in which I tread."

"Enlightened? An odd choice of words coming from a Demon," Deimos noted again, beginning to see a pattern in the Demon's words and claims.

 _This doesn't fit a Balron at all. They're supposed to agressive, arrogant beings who care only for what they see due to the Sin of Hyloth and Pride... They shouldn't care about things like enlightenment and other such concepts irrevelant to evil and sin,_ Deimos rested back, pretending to let his guard down...

Yet Guland did not attack.

 _Most curious... He should've attacked the moment it looked as if my guard was down..._ Deimos broke the small silence between them and asked, "What were you like, before you came to be sealed, Guland?"

"I... Was a simple being," Guland sighed, reflecting on his past, "I was a beastial being who, upon coming to this land from Hell, began etching my name into the people, terrorizing and enslaving them, slaughtering the men, pillaging the women, eating the children; I did as I pleased, for I did not have enough of a mind to think about what I was doing to others, nor would I have cared anyways.

"Inevitably, Heroes came to smite me, and I defended myself, killing them with utmost ease, growing in power for each time I had slain one, eventually leading the People to call me 'The Slayer,' a title I truly deserved... At the time," Guland paused, recollecting his past.

 _This isn't right. He should be outraged that I talk to him like an equal. He should be angry that I asked him about his past. He should be shouting and boasting of his acomplishments like a normal Demon would,_ Deimos thought, raising an eyebrow at the Demon.

Guland seemed to have remembered what else had happened, and went on, "Eventually... A band of Heroes came. Eight of them, I believe. It was a hard, drawn-out fight, one where I had begun thinking and planning for once, one where I suppose I had become something more than a mindless beast. But that did not prevent my inevitable sealment at the hands of the Heroes... I was knocked out by one of them... Then I found myself in that prison, unable to move. Unable to do anything. Unable to do anything but think. And think I did... I thought and pulled concepts out from my memories... Slowly forming a real mind and personality... Until I was left with nothing to do but wait... At times, I could project my eyes to see outside of this mountain, and watched as Kingdoms rose and fell, as Empires conquered and collapsed, and as Heroes fought and died... And now I find myself here; I find myself as a decript old shell of what I once was. A being of the past."

Deimos hummed, interested in the Balron's tale. "And it would've been a most karmic fate, if you were doomed to just wander these mines forever, had I not been here. But I must ask, why did you not attack me on sight?"

Guland scoffed, "Do not presume me to still be a fool. I learned from my mistakes, I have a brain now. I know of many things which the average Man will never learn of, including Wild Magic... and with that Magic, I learned how to sense out my opponents, know how strong they are... You are a being that I couldn't hope to stand up to, not even in the Prime of my Youth. You are like those Eight beings who first defeated me. Besides, I have no reason to kill anymore. In fact, I've no reason to do anything! I am nothing now. An old shell of something forgotten, crumbling to dust..."

 _Wow. He must've taken a huge blow to his self-confidence and pride. From what I can tell, he's roughly around Level 95, stronger than Bolg and the Dragons, but not enough to rival the likes of me, Gothmog, and Tybevriat._ Deimos nodded, understanding the Demon's predicament. _Well... It'd be a waste to let him just go and die somewhere in a corner... and I believe Semidar and other Demon-Hybrids could benefit from having a Demon Teacher help them draw out their Demon heritage..._

"What if I told you that I'd be willing to let you on in my army and nation?" Deimos offered, getting the depressed Demon's attention.

"You'd be willing to do that? Can't you see I'm just an old man? There's probably dozens of other Balrons willing to join up with you," Guland pointed out, refusing the offer.

"I'm afraid you misunderstand my intention. My goal is not to wage war and destroy, it is to force peace and unity!" Deimos declared, taking on a confident voice, "I am afraid that other Balrons, if they do exist, will not join me. They cannot and will not join a good-natured being who wants to destroy the very thing they lust for most. However, you seem to be a smart being. Surely you may want to try and do something with yourself? After all, you yourself said that you have nothing to do, nothing to live for, so join me and give yourself a reason to live on!"

Guland paused, almost shocked at Deimos' insistancy. "How odd... I have looked and saw in Humans, Elves, and the like many times, and not once have I seen in them a true and passionate desire for a world united completely and absolutely. Funny that the first idealist I see is a Goblin."

Guland tapped his dull claws lightly, "... Very well then. I suppose I have nothing better to do... Though, I would like a new set of armor..."

Deimos mentally shouted in triumph, _Yes! A Balron is in my army now! Now Isengard is stronger than ever!_

"Ah yes, I believe the forgery is down there," Deimos pointed in a particular direction, "And if they doubt your new alligence to me, simply ask for the one known as 'Smithy.' He will see and clear any doubts of your loyalty."

"I see, thank you, one known as..." Guland looked at Deimos, waiting for an answer.

"Deimos. I am King Deimos, ruler of Isengard," Deimos responded.

"Yes, I thank you, one known as Deimos, for giving me a purpose in this new world..." Guland nodded as he began walking towards the forgery.

Well, that's one problem down. Now to move on to the Harpy... Deimos mused as he casted a flying spell on himself and flew to the top of Isengard and into Orthanac...

* * *

 _*Isengard; The Pinnacle of Orthanac*_

 _..._

 _Hm... Nice to see the Tower's almost finished,_ Deimos thought absently as he flew around the tower of Orthanac, taking in the glorious sight.

 _Give maybe about three or so days, and I think the bits that aren't finished and the furnishing could be handled by then,_ Deimos guessed, almost nearing the top.

 _But for now, I have a Harpy to deal with,_ Deimos sighed as he reached the top, seeing the nest the Harpy had made.

He took in the sharp contrast the nest had to the rest of the tower. Whereas the Tower was made of Blueish-Black Marble and refined, the Nest was made of sticks, bones, stones, and other scrap materials, looking as if they were thrown together and fused in a hurry.

 _Well, this'll be a bitch to clean up. Good thing I'm not the janitor,_ Deimos thought lightly, walking towards the center of the four spikes that jutted out from the top of Orthanac where the nest seemed to be generally built at.

"Kiyah!" a sharp warcry shrieked through the air as something hit Deimos from behind, quickly flying away as soon as it came.

 _That didn't even hurt..._ Deimos scratched his head, wondering what that was.

Was it the Harpy that supposedly made its home here? Seemed rather weak for an Ancient Class... Deimos thought as he looked around, trying to find the source of the attack.

Another warcry cried out as yet another attack hit Deimos from behind, though he still did not lose any health.

 _This little "game" is starting to get annoying..._ Deimos thought absently as he wondered why he wasn't suffering any damage. _Maybe my defenses are too tough? Or perhaps the attacker is merely trying to knock me off the Tower or drive me away._

Deimos felt a tic mark slowly bulge as he felt another attack uselessly scratch him.

 _Okay. It's clear I can't catch whoever's doing this as I am now. Therefore..._ Deimos activated [Gluttony], though this time, he sacrificed his HP and Overall Defenses for better agility instead of the usual opposite.

 _I may be defensively weaker now, but now I can finally keep up with this pest..._ Deimos thought as he waited for another attack.

Another sharp cry sounded out, and Deimos quickly whipped around and caught the attacker before they could get away.

"Found you. Now... !?" Deimos noted that he had grabbed the attacker's leg, giving him an unwanted look up her...

He quickly let go, and the Harpy flew back, though she did not flee.

 _... I would say I regret seeing that, but I would be lying if I did._

"Who... Are you?" she hissed, looking at the King defensively.

She was a beautiful creature. With marvelous patterns and markings on her seemingly soft feathery wings, with a sharp, though refined pale face with crimson hair that reached almost to her waist, avian-legs with talons the size of daggers, and the vermillion eyes her fierce gaze carried, she seemed like a seasoned fighter who had lived through many things, both marvelous and horrifying.

"I am Deimos, King of this Mountain, and the Ruler of the Tower which you seem to call home," Deimos said, walking around the edge of Orthanac's Pinnacle, "Who might you be, Harpy?"

"I am Verane, the oldest Harpy in these lands, and possibly the oldest one in the whole world," Verane said, her chest puffing with pride.

 _Hm... If I recall correctly, Harpies get stronger and smarter with age, and will never die normally,_ Deimos mused, _I believe YGGDRASIL ranked the youngest ones as normal, Level 15-29 Harpies; the ones who lived for at least several months would be buffed into Level 30-47 Stone Harpies; the ones who lived through at least one of YGGDRASIL updates would get buffed into Level 73-86 Ancient Harpies; and the ones who would have lived through multiple updates would've been supposedly buffed into God Harpies. I don't think the Arrow Makers and Feather Farmers allowed for the Ancient Harpies to naturally evolve though, much less a God Harpy._ He recalled, remembering a time when he went to a Harpy Dungeon. There was a party of Players there camping the spawn points and selling below-average price arrows.

 _Ah, good times, good times,_ Deimos focused back on the problem at hand.

"I see. So you claim to be the oldest Harpy in these lands... Then might I ask how old are you?" Deimos said, questioning her claim. _If I can get her general age, then I can deduce her overall level and what I should expect when fighting her._

"I was born in the time of the Six Gods!" she said, as if that was something to be proud of, "While my ilk died by their hands, I survived, hiding away from them, scarred, but alive! I waited, and watched their fall from power, and saw the Eight Greed Kings rise to power and killed the last of the Six Gods, and watched as the Evil Deities took their place when they too died!" she smiled, showing a neatly fitting row of razor-sharp fangs, "I even got to kill and feast on one of the weaker Deities when those fools fell from power as well!" she laughed.

 _Six Gods? Eight Greed Kings? Evil Deities? The fuck? Are these things I should know about?_ Deimos sweated slightly behind his head, "I see... Tell me, how long ago was that? I can't quite recall..."

"About 600 Years ago for the Six Gods," Verane answered.

 _Okay. She's at least in the Stone Harpy stage if the flavor text for Stone Harpies suggested anything. But do these Six Gods and such really count as this world's equivalent to YGGDRASIL updates?_ Deimos mused, trying to think of what he should do. _Well, just as it would've been a waste to kill off Guland, it'd be a waste to kill off even a Stone Harpy._

"Hm... So you're a Stone Harpy then?" Deimos inquired, deciding ultimately to just put out the question bluntly.

"No! I am not one of those weaklings!" Verane hissed, "I am an Ancient Harpy! The Pinnacle of Harpy Evolution!"

 _Okay. So she's around level 73 to 86. Not something I should be too scared of. Hell, she doesn't even know about God Harpies._ Deimos sighed out in relief.

"What? Why are you acting as if that's something that shouldn't be scared of!?" Verane screeched, annoyed by Deimos' carefree behavior.

"Well, I thought I might've been dealing with a God Harpy. Not some Ancient Harpy. You aren't really that scary or intimidating now to be honest now that I know I'm stronger," Deimos bluntly stated.

"H-How dare you! Thinking yourself above me! I'll show you!" Verane shrieked, bolting towards Deimos in a fit of fury.

 _Cute. The little birdie thinks she can beat me,_ Deimos chuckled slightly as he silently reversed the effects of [Gluttony] and stood around doing nothing, angering Verane even more.

She twisted and moved gracefully, her wings/arms' feathery wings of sharp feathers trying to cut into Deimos.

Deimos just stood around, waiting for her to stop.

She kicked and scratched with her talons, trying to cut him into pieces.

He looked as if she was merely giving him a slight itch.

Verane punched, bit, and kicked with everything she knew, every martial art, anything that could've given her a chance.

Deimos yawned and cracked his neck, waiting for her to do something of notice.

 _Huh. She must have a REALLY low attack stat if she hasn't even hurt me yet. Or maybe she really is just a Stone Harpy?_ Deimos rubbed his eyes, ignoring the Harpy wailing away at him.

 _Wonder how long it'll take for her to realize she can't beat me..._

 _*Hours Later...*_

It was a long time before she began to break down, unable to grasp the fact that her attacks couldn't do anything to Deimos.

"W-Why...? Why can't I even scratch you!?" she hissed, tears threatening to break through.

 _Oh, great. I managed to make a Harpy who's lived for about 600 Years cry by doing absolutely nothing..._ Deimos pinched the bridge of his nose, thinking of a way to avoid dealing with a crying Harpy.

"It is merely because..." Deimos tried to think of a good excuse, "We are in my domain... which makes me extremely stronger... Yes, it definitely makes me stronger..."

"R-really?" Verane looked at him, hoping for a straw of hope that he was not as strong as he appeared.

 _No._ Deimos thought simply, "Yes, though we are still in my domain, thus I am stronger..." he said out loud.

"T-then... What will you do to me now...?" she said fearfully.

 _Good question. What DO I do with you?_ Deimos gazed off into the horizon in thought.

 _Huh... Well I guess she would make a good scout or something..._ Deimos grumbled, annoyed at his current lack of creativity. _Hm... Bah, I'll just let Bolg and Tybevriat take care of it._

"Well, before I am forced to either kill or drive you away, I'd like to make a small proposition to you..." Deimos said, deciding to just let his lackeys do the work of finding out what to do with her.

"W-what is it?" she said, both curious and terrified.

"I am amassing a great army to unite this world. So far I have already united this place called Abelion Hills into a nation I call Mordor, and I have managed to convince a Balron and other such beings to follow me... I do not think it is too late for you to give up and join me yet," Deimos said, turning back to her.

"Then what will I get for serving you?" Verane immediately questioned.

 _Damn. Didn't think she'd think of that in her current state..._ Deimos thought, not having decided on what he'll do for that either. Well...

"Come down to Isengard and you will see that there is many things you have not learned in there. You will quickly become stronger, faster, and smarter down there... Might you know of Great Mondain?" Deimos asked.

"Mondain? You mean the Great Archmage who created us so long ago?" Verane tilted her head, losing her frightened demeanor; she seemed more curious rather than scared now.

"Yes, him. We have recently uncovered some of his secrets and have improved upon them, particularly the Creation and Necromantic spells, and to add to that, we have a rich deposit of both Mithril and Adamant, enough to arm our entire army in an alloy you may know as Valorite. I do not think it is much a stretch to say we can get you a custom-smithed set of armor or robes," Deimos noted the greedy look in Verane's eyes.

 _As I suspected. She may be an Ancient Harpy, but like so many birds and dragons, she lusts for shiny and valuable objects like Gold and Jewels,_ Deimos mentally shouted in triumph, _Yes! I not only got an Ancient Harpy onto my side, but I also didn't make her cry! I really am improving my body language and social skills!_

"I-I think I'd like to join up with you, in exchange for these materials..." Verane said, accepting the offer.

"Ah, good. Simply fly down into the mountains, and ask for the one known as 'Smithy', he will help get you set up along with the Balron known as Guland," Deimos said, ignoring her expression at the mention of a Balron, "Oh, and you first order of business will be to clean this mess up. Do not think that you can get away with leaving a mess on the top of my new tower."

Deimos yawned, "And, I do think that now I must get going. I hope to see you soon!

And with that he left the new recruit on janitor duty.

 _Huh... I wonder if I'll run across anything like a Champion..._ Deimos shivered at the thought, remembering how bad those YGGDRASIL Bosses were, _God. Even Barracoon was hard to take down, and he was the weakest one!... Hopefully if they are running around, there'll be another Ally Guild to help me out..._ Deimos trailed off in thought as he returned to his room, remembering the Champion Raids Mondain's Shadow, Ainz Ooal Gown, and a few others would carry out.

 _Those raids ended so badly..._

* * *

 _*E-Rantel; Adventurer's Guild*_

 _..._

Barracoon sneezed abruptly as he entered the Guild Hall. It took a while, but he finally drifted onto land!...

Where he then took up Joe's stupid dare and tried to cast [Moongate].

Not surprisingly, it failed miserably and now he had no idea where the hell he was at. But at least he got teleported to this "Adventurer's Guild," where people bash skulls in for cash!

"In any case, I'm back in civilization," Barracoon muttered to himself as he walked up to the board besides a man in black armor and a beautiful woman in a red cloak.

"Hm..." he hummed quietly as he tried to understand the writing.

 _I can't understand this chicken-scratch! Why, this looks like a Harpy used a tree as their scratching post! How is anyone supposed to understand this?_ Barracoon whined mentally as Joe, who was currently hiding out underneath his jester hat, seemed to tap a message to him in morse...

 _Just ask for help? Well, who do I ask?_ Barracoon looked to his right, seeing the Dark Warrior in fancy armor. _Well he looks rather experienced and educated. Maybe he can point me in the right direction?_ Barracoon thought as he tapped the man lightly.

"Yo, can you help me here? I'm not from these parts, so I can't understand this writing. Mind helping a guy out?" he asked jokingly, shrugging off the chuckles and snickers that came from behind.

 _Not like they'll laugh when I beat their skulls in..._ Barracoon dismissed as he waited for an answer.

The Warrior did not answer. In fact, he seemed rather dismayed and nervous underneath that helm.

"... Well, do you at least mind if I tag along with you? I don't need no payment or anything, just need some time so I can understand the writing..." Barracoon noted the death glare the Woman was giving him.

 _Sheesh, I didn't do anything yet did I? No, I don't recall making a perverted or otherwise offensive joke yet..._ Barracoon looked back at the Man for an answer.

While he was looking away however, it seemed that the Man took a request off the board and went off to the front desk.

 _So... Is that a yes or a no?..._ Barracoon wondered, as the Man began talking over the job request with the Front Desk Attendent, _... I'll take it as a big NO then._

He then noted that the Man said that his partner was a Third-Tier Magic Caster.

 _Ooooohh... Maybe I DON'T want to hang out with scrubs like them..._ He bit his lip, regretting his choice to try and parther up with them now.

He then noted that everyone treated that like some sort of big deal, and that the Warrior was apparantly equal to her, but in melee and physical fighting.

 _Thhhhheeennnn aaggggaaiiinnn... I can always make a few exceptions here and there... Especially for the Magic Girl,_ Barracoon reconsidered his thought process as he quickly went to get to them again.

"So... About that question I had..." Barracoon grabbed the Warrior and Magician's attention again, walking up to them with his arms crossed behind his head.

Oddly enough, the Warrior seemed to be going through an "Oh shit!" moment as Barracoon approached him.

 _What's up with him? Does he have a phobia of jesters or something?_ Barracoon raised an eyebrow as he noted the Man's subtle signs of rattling and clanking. _Weird. Why does he sound like a Skeleton under that Armor?_

He also noted that the Girl seemed to really want to beat him up right now. A sign that Joe used to tap another message to Barracoon.

 _I literally repulse and disgust women where ever I go eh?_ Barracoon ignored the insult, and waited for the Man's answer.

Just as he looked as if he was about to answer him though, another group of adventurers called out to them...

"Then, would you three like to help us with our jobs?" a Man approached the three in a friendly fashion, breaking the tension between Barracoon and the two Adventurers.

"Huh?" the Dark Warrior seemed quite interested, and followed the team.

"Sure, why not?" Barracoon said in a friendly fashion, and followed suit as well, eventually arriving at the top of a staircase, where a table laid there for small adventurer group meetings.

"So, let me introduce us, I am the leader of the Swords of Darkness, Peter Mauk," the man who seemed to be the fighter of the group gestured to himself, "He's our team's eyes and ears, the Ranger Lukrut Volve," Peter pointed to who looked to be the archer of the group; Lukrut waved to the Magician Girl, and was rewarded by a simple scoff of contempt, "This guy deals with Healing Magic and the Manipulation of Nature, the Druid Dyne Woodwonder," Peter looked to a man with a full beard and nature-themed clothing.

"Nice to meet you," he said nicely, raising a hand in greetings.

"And lastly, this is our brains and magic caster of the group, Ninya the Spellcaster," the man finished with the seemingly youngest and most child-like of the group.

"H-Hello..." Ninya nodded, and then looked awkwardly at Peter, "But could you stop calling me by such an embarassing nickname?"

"Huh? Why not?" Peter questioned.

"Yeah, aren't you a talent holder?" Lukrut piped up, "Shouldn't you have a little more confidence?"

"Ho?... Talent holders?" the Dark Warrior seemed interested by this.

 _Hm... If I had to guess,_ Barracoon thought, _I would say these Talent people have some sort of unique ability or trait that might help them out in life._

"Yes, Ninya here has a talent called [Magical Affinity]... It usually takes you about four years to learn a spell that takes eight, right?" Peter looked at Ninya for confirmation, getting a nod from him.

"That's amazing," the Dark Warrior simply said in response.

 _Spells that take years to learn? Aren't Third-Tier Spells usually real easy to learn? Like, maybe 'round 5-10 hours of constant studying at max for the untalented?_ Barracoon mused to himself, _Ah well, I'll just go ask Neira about it later if I meet her later. She knows more about this magical stuff than I do._

"... It has helped me take the first steps towards realizing my dreams," Ninya shyly said.

 _Oh. He was talking?_ Barracoon sweated slightly behind his head, _Well, it was probably nothing important..._

"Either way," Peter spoke up, "He's a famous talent-holder in this city... Though there's someone more famous than him."

 _Well, that doesn't really apply to me since I have no clue who's who in this place, just as how no one recognizes me for being the Vermin Horde Champion..._ Barracoon tuned out, waiting until something actually important popped up...

Eventually, the Dark Warrior finally spoke up, gesturing to his companion, "Oh, this is Nabe, and I am Momon. Please take care of us."

 _Finally. At least I have a name to call you out on if you start to trance out again,_ Barracoon thought with minor annoyance.

"And I am Barracoon, Barracoon the Piper. A pleasure to meet you," Barracoon said out loud, making sure to get his name on out of the way as well.

 _Odd. This Momon seems really concerned about my presence,_ Barracoon noted from the subtle clanks and rattles he heard come from the warrior, _Maybe it's just cold in that armor?_

Soon enough, Barracoon lost interest in the conversation, and he began to tune out, until they finally got to the point and started talking about the mission.

"So basically, we're to eliminate Monsters that are near E-Rantel towards the Southern Forests," Peter said, "There's no particular Monster that needs to be killed, it's more of a hunting expedition if anything. We'll get our rewards from the Guild by showing prove that we killed various Monsters."

 _Sounds simple enough. I could probably wipe out the whole Monster population if I get carried away though..._ Barracoon and the two adventurers nodded in understanding.

"So how about it? Will you three join us?" Peter said.

"I don't see why I shouldn't," Barracoon simply answered.

"Yes, please take care of us," Momon said, getting the Swords of Darkness to smile, "Though, because we're working together, I should show you my face..." he removed his helmet, and showed that his face was a lot like Nabe's...

 _Wait a goddamn second..._ Barracoon scrutinized the face, and saw that it was in truth, a Lich Overlord's skull!

 _The fuck is a Lich doing being a goody-two shoe adventurer?_ he wondered, curious... _Ah, not my issue. Maybe he casted the illusion to prevent panic? Yeah, that sounds right..._

Momon put his helm back on, saying something about potential issues rising if people knew they were both foreigners...

 _In other words, they're back to talking about shit I don't care about..._ Barracoon sighed, and waited for another important thing to happen...

"By the way, what kind of relationship do you three have with each other?" Lukrut suddenly asked, mostly aiming the question at Nabe.

"Well, I don't know these two. As I said earlier, I'm not from these parts, so I went and asked them for help cause they seemed to be experienced adventurers," Barracoon shrugged, honestly not caring for Momon or Nabe in the slightest.

"Ah, I guess that would explain your odd question a while back," Peter and the others chuckled, remembering Barracoon's blunt and honest question.

"Oh, small question Mr. Barracoon..." Ninya asked, "Why do you dress in those clothes if you're an adventurer? Do they have some sort of enchantment?"

Momon and the others seemed interested at this as well.

"Well, they're not enchanted in the slightest. Just normal clothes. Nothing magical or secret about them," Barracoon said simply.

"T-then how do you take hits from enemies? Where's your weapon for that matter?" Dyne asked, confused as to why Barracoon had such a carefree attitude.

"Eh, I just deal with it. Takes a lot to put me down," Barracoon shrugged, "And I have my fists as my weapon. I don't need a fancy sword or spell to put my enemies down. I'll just punch them to death."

"That's... An odd way of fighting Monsters, to say the least," Peter noted, "But I guess we'll see when we get out there!"

"Indeed," Barracoon said, "Shall we go?"

"If everyone is prepared..." Peter looked to Nabe and Momon, "Are you two ready?"

"Yes," Momon answered simply, "We are ready."

"Then let's go!" Peter said, leading the Swords of Darkness and the other adventurers down the stairs, where they saw the Attendent waiting for them.

"Mr. Momon, there's a request for you," she simply said, standing aside for a teenage boy to come out.

 _What is up with that kid's hair? I can't even see his eyes!_ Barracoon thought, weirded out by the kid's haircut, _I know I, the Champion of Vermin of all things, shouldn't be talking but wow! How do you even see?_

He continued waiting on them, still wondering how the kid could see, until finally they reached an agreement of sorts.

They would all escort the kid to a place called Carne Village while killing any Monsters that might attack.

 _Eh. A pity that I can't show off much, but who cares at this point? I can always show off later on..._ Barracoon mused as he simply walked along with the odd team of Humans, a Lich, and a Magic Girl, towards his new life and adventure.

 _I wonder how the other Champions are doing..._

* * *

 _*Carne Vilage; Fortified by The Goblin Troop*_

 _..._

Shagrat smelled something. A vague scent resembling...

"Goblins. There's Goblins in that Village," he said, pointing at a certain village off in the distance.

His scouting party seemed to be quite interested in seeing these other Goblins, and one asked, "Can we see these Goblins?"

Shagrat simply nodded, and decided to put off exploring the Tomb nearby in order to meet these Goblins, spurring his Warg to bound towards the village.

Soon enough he and his party came to the walls of the Village, where they also smelled...

"Humans. How odd that we're smelling these two scents and absolutely no blood," Shagrat noted, his party agreeing with him.

"Perhaps they be slaves to these Goblins?" one Warg Rider said.

"Could be, could not be," Shagrat said as he waited for the guards to come and let them in.

He noted a Human girl seemed to have panicked and ran away when she saw him from above the wall.

 _Hmph. Can't be that important._ Shagrat mused, waiting for someone to come along.

Hours passed, and finally a few local Goblins came out to meet them.

"Hello there," Shagrat said, finally glad they came along.

One of them, their leader most likely, came forth, "Likewise. I am Jugem. Who might you be?"

"I am Shagrat, leader of this scouting party. I smelled what I thought to be fellow Goblins, and it seemed that I was right!" he said.

"Ah, I thought that you all might've been Goblins and Orcs too from your smell and how you're all riding Wargs," Jugem said, "Why are you here?" he then asked.

"We only came here to explore a nearby Tomb," Shagrat said, smelling another scent...

 _The Scent of a Werewolf... Odd,_ Shagrat narrowed his eyes to where he smelled it, but decided it wasn't important.

"... But we came here, and wanted to meet the locals and gather some information," Shagrat finished.

Jugem nodded, "We do not know much about the Tomb, but I believe a Magic Caster named Ainz Ooal Gown lives there," he answered, unsure of why Shagrat wanted to go there.

Shagrat nodded, "Most interesting..." he said, recognizing that name as one of the Guilds that was allied with Mondain's Shadow...

"Do you mind if we camp out here for a few days? Me and my party need to rest before we do anything else," Shagrat asked.

"Hm... Let me consult some of the villagers," Jugem said, going back behind the walls to talk with someone, probably another local villager.

He came out, and said, "As long as you don't disturb the peace, then go ahead and rest here."

Shagrat and the others sighed in relief, "Thank you, much appreciated!" Shagrat said, motioning for the Scouting Party to go ahead and make camp.

Jugem simply nodded and went back into the village, "Go ahead and talk or trade with anyone here!" he added before returning to whatever his duties were.

Shagrat still smelled that Werewolf nearby...

"An agent of this Tomb perhaps?..." Shagrat mused, deciding to not confront it... _For now._

* * *

 _*In the Depths of Isengard; In Deimos' Room*_

 _..._

"Swish, smack! Whip crack! Smash, grab! Pinch, nab!

You go, my lad! Ho, ho! my lad!

Down down to Goblin-town, Down down to Goblin-town, Down down to Goblin-town!"

...

Deimos quiety sang a song he was making to pass the time while trying his hand at musical pieces.

"Um... My King?" Semidar spoke up uncertainly behind him, "What are you singing?"

"The Back crack, the black crack..." Deimos trailed off as he finally noted the Dragon-Succubus' presence.

A small silence passed between the two.

"Uh... I can explain," Deimos said.

"... I humbly request that you do my King," Semidar said, a bit red with embarrassment.

"It was a bet I made with..." Deimos' thought process skyrocketed like bullets as he tried to think up an excuse.

 _Who would make a bet with me about a song of all things?..._ Deimos sweated slightly behind his head.

 _... Fuck it, blame it on the Paladin._

"It was a bet I made with Remedios, that one Paladin everyone hates," Deimos said, "She thought us Demi-Humans couldn't come up with a good song, so I set out to prove otherwise. I was using stereotypes commonly associated with the Goblins for my little composition..."

Semidar gave an odd look, "... I guess that makes sense," she ultimately decided, just shrugging it off.

 _Oh thank God. She actually bought it._ Deimos thought as he mentally sighed in relief. _I need to start locking and sound-proofing my doors from now on..._

"Anyways, why are you here?" Deimos said, trying to move on from that awkward situation.

"Oh! I was sent here by Tybevriat. He says he's finally gotten to integrate the local Demi-Human Tribes into Mordor under your rule, but he says that the crime rate has skyrocketed..." Semidar said, a bit sad at that last bit of information.

 _Well, it wouldn't surprise me that Crime's skyrocketed in this shit-hole of a country when it was literally just made a few days ago and I just now managed to get the local barbarian-like morons in the area to notice my existence and pledge their loyalty to me..._ Deimos thought.

 _Question is, how do I approach this...?_ Deimos leaned back into his seat, thinking it over.

...

 _Fuck. This is actually the point where I have to decide on my basic morality. If I let things be, I will most likely turn out to be a tyrannical dictator responsible for god-knows how many deaths and atrocities. If I decide to enforce Justice, then I will be more of a kind, just ruler who helps to unite the world in prosperity and kindness..._

 _My Goblin Instincts are tellling me to be a dick and have no laws, while my Brain is telling me to be an even bigger dick and have laws so I'm "justified" whenever I persecute and punish people._

 _Since I am mentally a Human, it would violate my basic nature as one to not be an overzealous, bigoted asshole who acts like I'm always right and perfect in every way. However, I cannot be such a being if I have no laws from which to exact "Justice."_

 _The answer to this question is surprisingly easy, even if I don't take morals into account._

Deimos spoke up, getting Semidar's attention again, "I cannot quite give laws that will be effective yet, but I will give this much out:

...

" - Valor: You shall fight thine battles fairly and honorably, or thou shalt be cast out and mocked as a coward.

\- Compassion: You shall spare and assist those in need, or else you shall surely face the same situation with no help for your foolishness.

\- Honesty: You shall be honest in your endeavors, for a weakling who lies their way to power will surely collapse and face disgrace for their foolishness.

\- Justice: Confess to your misdeeds and crimes and suffer your just punishment, or else be put to death.

\- Sacrifice: A Being who has never given up something for a greater cause is a Being who will betray you and your friends for themselves. Trust them not, for they will never help who they claim to be friends with.

\- Honor: Face your battles and fulfill your deals and bargains, both public and private, bravely and fairly, or be scorned and distrusted by your smarter peers. Trust not in the work of Slaves, for to rely on them is to rely on others, and to rely on others makes you weak. Only the strong can survive in this world, therefore you should and shall rely on your own honest labor.

\- Spirituality: Acknowledge the nature of the Gods and Goddesses, and strive to become better than them, instead of writhing and wriggling in the dirt like the worms.

\- Humility: Arrogance and Pride is the absolute key to failure, and none are above it. Humble yourself, or else you will surely face the same fate. "

...

Deimos cleared his throat, finishing.

"All done," he said.

Semidar seemed confused, "This seems more like advice and basic morality rather than laws..." she said.

"Of course it is. By sending Gothmog and Lurtz out to deal with managing the Elves and the Two Human Kingdoms, I can't afford to have basic patrols and law enforcement without risking Isengard's overall safety. Besides, I have to start low with these tribes. I may get more specific as time goes on," he said, waving it off.

"Okay then..." Semidar said, still confused at Deimos' "Laws."

"Is there anything else you need to say?" Deimos said.

"No my King, that was all I had to report," Semidar said.

"Very well then. You may go now," Deimos said, returning to his musical piece.

Semidar left, and Tybevriat soon came in after making sure she wasn't there.

 _God fucking damn it._ Deimos nearly snapped his quill, but stopped himself. He didn't want to lose patience yet...

"Yes Tybevriat? What is it?" Deimos said, looking behind him.

Tybevriat cleared his throat.

"I... Was wondering if I could have your permission to leave Isengard for a few days my King..." the Mage Lord said.

 _Why would a bookworm like Tybevriat ever want to leave Isengard on his own will?_ Deimos idly wondered, "What for?" he said aloud.

"Ah, I have learned of a group named Zuranon..." Tybevriat began, seemingly abou to go off on a long boring talk about how these people would be useful for Isengard and why he should bring them along.

 _Oh no. No monologue from you!_ Deimos thought as he quickly said, "Go ahead. See if these Magicians can help you with learning about this World's culture and overall power."

Tybevriat almost went off on said monologue, but stopped, looking at his King with a confused expression.

"... Wait, really? You're just letting me go off like that?"

Deimos sighed, "I remember you making 'Zuranon,' which I understand to be a group of Necromancers, to be a major part of our current interests, mostly because you want to see what they are like and if they can be integrated into our Empire. To that I say yes, if only to shut you up for a few days."

Tybevriat wasn't sure if he should feel glad that he could do this project, or offended and hurt at Deimos' last line. Probably the former, since he knew Deimos didn't care about boring lectures.

"So! I expect you to return with some results should you manage to get Zuranon to agree with whatever plan you have," Deimos finished, "I also expect them to follow my uh... 'Laws' should they integrate into the Mojoka ranks."

Tybevriat saluted, "I will return soon my King, and hopefully, with Zuranon's loyalty!"

With that, Tybevriat casted [Polymorph] and turned into a Bat, flying away to wherever he thought Zuranon to be at.

Deimos just sighed.

 _I hope Zuranon backtalks to me like Gothmog does... I don't need another bunch of Necrotic Fanatics following me... Hopefully they'll be useful for something, like maybe raising the dead corpses of the Elves once Lurtz is done conquering the Elven Country..._ He thought, finally returning to his "Song."

Oh how wrong Deimos was about Lurtz's success.

* * *

 _*Elven Country; Elf King's Domain*_

 _..._

The Elf King scoffed at the army that was now fighting against both his pitable forces and the Slane Theocracy. Granted, they may have what appears to be Valorite, but the Soldiers themselves?...

Weak. Just weak, pathetic garbage unfit to fight.

The Elf King sighed, and idly wondered what he should do right now.

 _Hm... Should I make an example out of them, or should I let them do whatever they want with the people? Ah, so many choices yet only one can be made..._ He mused, drawing his blade.

It's been a long time since he's gotten someone truly worthy to face, in fact, as far as he knew, only his daughter, Zesshi Zetsumei, had inherited any power from him and made herself a worthy oppenent... Of course, he had no intention to kill her; he wanted to use her as another tool for World Domination eventually once the Slane Theocracy was destroyed... Provided that World Domination wasn't boring like everything else.

 _Fah, World Domination sounds boring, my Kingdom's boring, my People are boring, Fighting is boring, every damn thing is boring!_ The Elf King seethed, annoyed by his current situation.

 _... I can only hope that killing these pathetic invaders will be fun._ The Elf King mused as he decided to just destroy the new armies, _Hopefully they'll provide some entertainment._

...

Lurtz felt beads of sweat drop as he noted some form of powerful Elven Royalty was approaching the army, sword in hand.

"Relaign at Arrmeds!" he shouted to his fellow soldiers as the King approached.

 _(Remain at Arms!)_

He looked rather bored with them, and seemed to be thinking about something.

"Hm... Should I kill you all with my right, or give you all a humiliating death with my left? Decisions, decisions..." he mused, twirling his sword around.

Lurtz didn't bother with a comeback as he felt that this new Elf was far, far more powerful than anything he had faced before and prepared himself for the hardest battle he's ever fought yet...

"... Hm, left!" the Elf King decided as he swapped his sword to his left hand, and vanished...

Where he appeared next a group of Orcs were sent flying away, dead before they hit the ground.

The Elf King smirked, swinging his sword casually as he sent groups and groups of Goblins and Orcs alike flying away.

"What a boring army you've amassed here Orc. I almost wish that your kind were naturally stronger. Almost," the King mocked as he began to wipe out the Army.

 _Shit!..._ Lurtz thought as he charged in, moving to fight the King himself.

The Elven King laughed, and motioned for him to come.

Lurtz gave off a mighty battlecry as he slashed down on the King.

The King simply caught it with his free hand.

"Hm? Is this really Valorite? How surprising. I didn't think that a bunch of filthy abominations like yourself could actually get this," the Elf King mused, holding it firmly in place, "But alas! It cannot be really used against me if trash like yourself if using it."

Lurtz spat on him, "Skah... lat," he hissed, trying to pull his sword away from the King.

 _(Fuck... You,)_

The King sharply let go of the sword, sending Lurtz flying back, and immediately moved away from the spit before it touched him.

"Tch. I can tolerate being soaked in the blood of you filthy creatures, but being spat upon is a whole other story," the Elf King said, disgusted by the thought, "but what can I expect from Orcs?"

Lurtz slowly got up, baring his fangs. He knew that this being was beyond his strength, but he'll be damned if he couldn't kill a goddamned Elf!

He motioned for a Mongbat to come, whispered a message to it, and sent it back to his King in Isengard.

"What was that? Calling for reinforcements like the coward you are?" the Elf King mused, looking at the Mongbat, "If you are, try to get someone interesting to come this time. I don't want to deal with another wave of insects like yourself."

Lurtz gripped his sword, resolute.

Soon some of his surviving army came to his side, also determined to kill the Elf King.

The Elven King only sighed at what he saw, "Truly your kind are morons. I wonder what I'll do with the mountain of corpses that will surely pile up..."

A few Dragons and a swarm of Drakes flew out from the skies, along with the rest of Lurtz's army, desperate to kill him.

The Elf King only smirked at this pathetic show of "power."

"Perhaps I'll have some fun today for once..."

* * *

 _*Isengard; Deimos' Room*_

 _..._

Deimos perked up as a Mongbat came to his room, whispering a message to his ears.

"... Huh, is that so?" he mused, looking off to the direction of the Elven Country.

"To think that Lurtz would've lost so easily. Just like his namesake I suppose," Deimos mused, a bit angry at how pathetically Lurtz had probably died.

The Mongbat asked him whether or not he would help Lurtz.

"Hm... No. Not worth it. He's expendable; I can make another Uruk to take his place. He'd probably be stronger than Lurtz too since I've long since improved on creating Life. The only real loss here is the massive amount of Valorite and soldiers I lost," Deimos shrugged, "But I suppose it was inevitable before something managed to give us trouble. We just happened to come across it sooner than expected."

The Mongbat seemed hurt at Deimos' apathy towards Lurtz's inevitable demise.

"Hm... Let's see... If I recall correctly, Gothmog took the smaller force of approximately 12,000 Goblins, 4,000 Orcs, 1,000 Warg Riders while Lurtz took the rest to quickly dominate the Elven Kingdom, and after that, he would join up with Gothmog to quickly subjugate the other Kingdoms. What a shame that so much of our forces would be wiped out by a single Elf," Deimos mused, tapping his claws.

"Ah well. When I really think about it, the only real loss here is the sheer amount of Valorite we lost to the Elves. Without that, one of our main advantages over the other Kingdoms is lost. All the others factors can be replaced by stronger and better," Deimos ultimately decided, "Though I will have to deal with that Elf King myself when the time comes, and eventually reclaim vengence, as well as the Valorite."

The Mongbat said that it would be wise if he decided to pull Gothmog back now, and start rebuilding his army.

"Ah, yes, of course. Do exactly that. Tell Gothmog to return to here. Now _he_ cannot be replaced as easily as Lurtz," Deimos said, "But before that, summon Guland, Semidar, Verane, and a few other candidates to Smithy for testing. It is time that I have a proper Honor Guard for when I move to deal with this Elven King myself, should I decide to do so..."

The Mongbat nodded, and flew off to relay the messages.

 _What a shame. I thought that a giant army and a just purpose would solve everything..._ Deimos mused.

 _But I suppose I was wrong. I need to rethink my plans for Isengard's future... I must have some sort of plan. I can't win by throwing a massive army at whatever problem I have. There is no doubt about that... I must assume from here on out, that in this world, I am weak. I must assume that there is always a greater threat in places I do not yet know of, like the Elf King in the Elven Country... And I must assume that I, a Player of YGGDRASIL, am not alone in this world... I must assume that anything and everything, from YGGDRASIL Spells, to Dragon Lords, to abstract possibilities like Nazarick to, God-Help-Me if it really does come to pass, the Champions of Evil._

 _In other words, I need to start following and accounting for Murphy's Law before something kills me._

* * *

 _Deimos' Notes:_

 _..._

Scorpion-Man/Woman, Scorpius sapiens - Mud soaked and mixed in with Oil, Iron Filings, and Dragon Blood, Human or Elvish Flesh, Scorpion Blood and Exoskeletons, Gemstones, 2 Sacrifices, 60 Hours  
Description: A curious creature, this being has three different variations depending on the amount of materials used to create it.  
The first is a sort of Human/Elf-Scorpion centuar hybrid, with an upper body of a Human/Elf, and the lower body of a scorpion. The lower body is noted to be about twice the size of a Warg, while the upper body is around 6-7 feet tall. Gemstones used in the creation process will be emedded into the Subject's forehead as a 1-by-1/4 inch oval that displays all of the colors used to create the Subject in a unique pattern. They are created by having an equal amount of materials used in the creation process.  
The second is a more humanoid form more suited for spellcasting. These beings have phenomenal magical affinity like Hellhounds, but they are weak in every physical aspect, a strength/weakness ratio that is further increased for the amount of Human/Elf Flesh used in favor of the scorpion parts. Physically, they appear to be a Human/Elf with scorpion parts, though these scorpion traits fade away more as more Human/Elf flesh is used, though a few traits like a set of mandibles inside the mouth, exoskeletal legs, multiple eyes, or knife-like teeth will remain; it has been noted that all known specimens have or had an extra set of exoskeletal arms and a scorpion tail. At the absolute extreme, when the creator uses mostly Human/Elf flesh and barely enough Scorpion parts to conduct the ritual, the specimen will become extremely frail, having about as much strength as a normal child and an extremely weak immune system, and are thus completely incompentent in physical activities. However, their normally weak bodies are enchanced by their magic, which can rival the likes of Lich Overlords, Angels, Demons, and Dragons. They usually stand at about 6-7 feet tall, and are called the 'Noble Scorpion-Man/Woman.'  
The third is a more basic and primitive form that is caused by fovoring the Scorpion materials over the Human/Elven Flesh. This creature follows the basic pattern the aforemention "Scorpion-tuar" followed earlier, though the Human/Elven body parts are far more smaller and weaker. The more the caster focuses on the Scorpion parts, the more the Human/Elf traits fade away, until the caster reaches the most extreme, focusing on mostly Scorpion parts and barely any Human/Elf flesh. At this extreme, the Scorpion is literally nothing more than a giant scorpion about 3 times the size of a Warg with little gender difference, though they will retain sentience, and can speak in a slurred fashion, though, they do not have any magical capability what-so-ever, and must rely on outside sources for magic. In exchange for magical incompentence, their physical capability are disproportionally higher in all fields compared to a normal, non-sentient Scorpion that was around the same size. It was also noted that those who were created with a special focus on Scorpion blood gained a corrosive and acidic blood that could only be countered with specific spells, and that they could not die of blood-loss due to rapid blood-production levels. For the ones who were created with an Exoskeletal focus in mind, they had an exoskeleton that hardened and strengthed itself over time, not unlike a Stone Harpy, and they were also found to have temporary adaption abilites to extended exposure to magical and physical attacks, though they lose this adaption if they are not exposed to the threat after 30 minutes. Finally, it is seen that the ones who had a dual Blood and Exoskeleton focus had the ability to absorb some energy from an attack and use it to recover and last significantly longer than usual. Addtionally, it was seen that any magic or skill used on these dual-focus scorpions had their effectivity halved and their mana/stamina usuage doubled. Overall, these Primitive Scorpion Men/Women are around 3 times the size of a warg.

All Scorpion Men/Women, except for Primitives, have some sort of Magical affinity that increases with the number of gemstones used to create them. However, using gemstones decreases their strength, which is increased by the amount of iron filings used. Current estimates for an equal balance weigh at roughly 1 gram of gemstones equalling 100 grams of Iron Filings. The nature of the Gemstones and Metal Filings used in the creation process also affect the creature; Diamonds have a much greater magical effect than Rubies do, and Verite has a much greater effect than Agapite, and it is noted that magical gems/irons have a much grander effect as well.  
It has been noted that even the species of Scorpion used for the materials will effect the Scorpion-Man/Woman's traits; Using exoskeletons and blood from Scorpions that use venom to kill their prey will cause the Scorpion-Man/Woman to have lethal venoms and smaller claws armed with hooks and barbs, while using parts from Scorpions that crush and maul their prey to death will cause the Scorpion-Man/Woman to have bulkier pincers and a less harmful venom. Combining Scorpion species and breeds in the creation process may result in both traits being exhibited or fused together in some way, shape, or form. Additonally, it has been noted that rarer and more powerful scorpions cause the creation's base magical and physical abilities to be superior to more common scorpions, with Devestation Scorpions and Magical Scorpions being the most sought-out source for these high-grade materials. The natural size of the Scorpion used also effects the size of the Scorpion-Man/Woman; a bigger Scorpion results in a bigger Scorpion-Man.  
It has been noted that the stronger the Spellcaster is, the more likely they will create a super-breed of Scorpion. These mutant variants are known as Great Scorpion-Men, Imperial Scorpion-Men, and Primeval Scorpion-Men for the common Scorpion-tuars, Noble Scorpion-Men, and the Primitive Scorpion-Men respectively. In short, they are the equivalent to Frost Orcs, Great Goblins, Stone Harpies, and Greater Dragons. An easy way to identify a superior variant is by checking for special features: Great variants have intricate tattoos tracing their bodies, Imperial variants have a third set of arms and have a more defined muscalature, and Primevals have a more jagged exoskeleton and either large crushing pincers/small gripping pincers, and/or a lethal and paralytic venom. It has been noted that these Superior Variants require double the amount of time needed for full formation, and that using higher quality ingredients will improve the chances of creating a Superior variant.  
If left to their own devices, Scorpion-Men/Women are usually neutral and can sway to either Good or Evil, and are always sentient.

 _(Recipe courtesy of Myyddraal, who was nice enough to pitch to the intial idea to me. Thanks man!)_

* * *

Author's Notes:

Took a while, but I finally did it! I made another chapter. And with some reviews and suggestions to answer as well...

PervySageChuck: Huh. A Female Brain Eater? At least you didn't get a guy. You probably got her because you weren't skilled or familiar enough to properly do the ritual with the right amount of Magic. You can always try again though!... But, if you don't want to go through the trouble of doing that again, I can give you some advice, assuming of course you're talking about the Neuronist Painkill type of Brain Eater...

Firstly, see if she can cast magic. If not, then make her able to cast magic with some random common item. If you can't do this, then you're fucked.

Secondly, find a Polymorph Spell. Train her to cast this spell until she's mastered it. They should be fairly common.

Thirdly, convince her to polymorph into whatever the hell you want. Spider-Girl? Possible. Dragon-Succubus? Possible. Demon-Chick? Possible. Troll?... Not sure why you'd want that, but Possible. She can now polymorph into anything you want... from the ugly to the beautiful.

And poof. You now have a beautiful tentacle-magic-girl. Have fun!

Solarblaster: Yeah. Deimos managed to overprepare... For the Holy Roble Kingdom anyways. He failed to anticipate for beings like Zesshi and the Elven King, who are around Levels 70 and 90 respectively. Granted, one of the Lvl 70ish Dragons _could_ take Zesshi down should she have gone down to Elven Country, but they can't really do anything when they're being killed by her asshole Father.

(I mean seriously, does anyone else wonder why there's apparantly such a huge gap in power between levels like 90-100? Or is it just me being stupid?)

RyuujiVantek: Yeah, had Deimos been stubborn and left Gothmog there, Gothmog would've eventually fought against Ainz and fight against his creations, but with Lurtz's defeat, Gothmog's returning to try and rebuild the army and help Deimos rethink their plans. Of course, not like Ainz would do that so long from now (He's in his Bronze-Plate stage now; before he fought with Shalltear) since Shagrat knows of the two guilds' past and would've gotten them into contact, preventing that possible fiasco from ever happening. Though now that future's sealed off thanks to a certain Elven Asshole. As for Deimos destroying the Slane and the Elf King, well, he'll definitely kill the King since a mountain of Valorite has been practically stolen from them because of Lurtz. And no need to thank me for updating!... You should probably thank me for getting over Writer's Block!

OneTwoThreeReactors: Ainz is definitely here. Why else would Shagrat be investigating a Tomb nearby Carne Village, which apparantly has a certain "Werewolf" nearby?

UndeadLord22: Deimos won't be meeting Ainz during the Katze Plains Massacre, though it will attract a lot of attention from other potential threats like Lord Oaks, Mondain, and a few others. Assuming of course they don't already know of Ainz before the incident occurs.

DeaTHScytHE666: Thank you, and well... I think I'm starting to note a pattern here. Everyone seems to think that every NPC in Isengard is lvl 100. They're not. Only Deimos, Gothmog, and Tybevriat are. Lurtz was at best lvl 50-60 along with most of his army. The Elven King is around lvl 90, while Zesshi is around lvl 70. Considering how Aura who's lvl 100, with a little from help Mare such as buffs and some other magic, beat a lvl 87 Primal Elemental fairly easily, I think there's a bit of a power gap between the levels, especially if you're about 10 levels stronger.

Guest: Thanks! I sometimes suffer from self-doubt, and it helps that you all think my story's good! As for updates, well... ( _Writer's Block and Procrastination intensifes.)_

amiao: Wow, you actually play Ultima Online too! Nice! I thought I was one of the few who wrote stories relating to it and played it... Though just now I finally soloed my first Champ (It was Barracoon, so I can't really brag in the first place though...) Thanks for saying my story's good! (How anyone can find my crappy stories is good is something I still don't understand.) I appreciate it!

Totong: Well, the Champions are already aligned with Mondain in the Stygain Abyss, so we'll see how they do when they eventually get out. As for your idea fo Mace: Dark Age's Deimos appearing in the story under a different name, well, Guland may have an answer for that considering how he wants a new set of armor and is known as "The Slayer..."

Harvesting Season: They certainly would've been quite surprised if not for their OP asshole King, who's currently laughing at everyone who thought that he would've been beaten by anyone who isn't around lvl 90-100, like Deimos and Ainz. As for his speeches, well, he's certainly going to give some, eventually... Also, Deimos isn't an Emperor, yet. He's only a King for now. (He used to be referred to as a Lord, but then that got shoved off to Lord Vamngeer.)

Dinozilla: Well, that "War" didn't turn out so well. (Everyone seems to have thought that the Elven King was weak for some reason...) The Slane Theocracy won't think too much of it at first, since the army was wiped out by the Elf King. Mondain and the Champions aren't in the New World yet, being in the Stygain Abyss, but Lord Oaks (The Only "Good" Champion who likes to kill Evil Beings) and Barracoon the Piper (The Asshole Musician who thinks he's cool) are in the New World, though they aren't really doing anything... Yet. As for your idea, might you perchance remember the Dragon-Trolls mentioned earlier?

Fanboy 316: Yep. I don't think I need to say who Deimos decided to have his assassins kill. Buser indeed didn't live up to his title, (Hell, he died instantly from one of Ainz's spells when they fought in the original source materials.) The idea of a collab is interesting, but I am not sure if anyone wants to try and do that. Certainly a fascinating concept though!

Guest #2: Thank you! I appreciate that you think I've managed to do the Overlord series some justice. As for the numbers, well, it is mentioned that Nazarick can pretty much do the same thing with their own undead mooks, and this world isn't no longer bound by YGGDRASIL rules for the most part, it's all a matter of arming, providing basic needs, and keeping them loyal, which Deimos has in the bag. Of course, with the Elven King (who everyone underestimated,) killing off a majority of Deimos' army, he now needs to rethink his strategy.

A Fan: Thank you! Ainz will unfortunately not be having his adventure in the Holy Kingdom due to Deimos already practically ruling over it by keeping Calca, someone he can easily manipulate, in power while killing off her brother and ensuring no one else can take the throne because of their heritage.

Myyddraal: Again, the Scorpion-Man mentioned in the recipe, and later on in the story proper, is thanks to Myyddraal. Thanks again for the recipe!

SantaSocks: I've answered this question before, I'll answer it again. Deimos is not powerful compared to other, speedier lvl 100 characters like Shalltear, much less someone like Rubedo or Barracoon. If you're talking about his general actions so far, Nazarick has done the same thing but far worse. (Demiurge pretty much gets away with whatever the hell he does as Jaldabaoth; Shalltear curbstombs Brain Unglaus, one of the strongest fighters in the New World, and with Aura, narrowing the Quagoa race to only 10,000; Ainz killing Clementine easily, and she was a part of the Black Scripture, the Slane Theocracy's strongest group, and then later on killing beings like Buser, Dominion Authority, and a Dragon Lord (Granted, said Dragon Lord was weak in comparison to others) with a single spell. If you're talking about the army, well it's pretty much established that more than half of them are dead, courtesy of the severely underestimated Elf King.

To put it bluntly, the Overlord series is built on OP Characters from YGGDRASIL coming to life in a New World and proceeding to curbstomp and conquer everyone. Deimos obviously comes from that same game, and came from a Guild that was pretty much best buddies with Ainz Ooal Gown (The Guild). Hell, by adding the Champions and Deimos into the equation, it makes it so that there's actually someone to wipe off that cocky smirk on Nazarick's face when push comes to shove and someone gets sick of everything that Nazarick gets away with and make sure they don't get out of hand... Which would probably be either Lord Oaks or Barracoon since Isengard was buddies with Nazarick.

* * *

Final Note:

I will take ideas that you guys pitch to me if it is viable, and may make changes to it, as I have done with some of you already. And as I did with Myyddraal, I have made, and will integrate, various Monsters and concoctions that you guys pitch to me into the story if it is viable and balanced (As balanced as Overlord is anyways...)

Also, to make things fair since you guys have helped me build some of these things, go ahead and use my recipes and concepts in your own stories if you all want. To make finding these things easy too, I'll post and update the Sixth Chapter to be centered around these Recipe ideas.

And without further ado, I bid you all a nice day!


	6. Recipe List

...

Deimos' Notes:

Since Mondain's Notes aren't accurate anymore, I have decided to keep my own notes for future use. Any and all people reading this is free to use it as they please.

...

Name, Scientific Name - Reagents needed, Time Needed for Full Formation:

* Orcs, Orcius orcius - Mud, Man Flesh & Dog Fur/Orcish Flesh, 8 Hours [O-1]

Additional Notes: Easily the most veristile Monster to create, and can easily be replaced. Paragons are called Frost Orcs.

* Goblins, Orcius goblinus - Mud, Orcish Blood, Fish Brains, 12 Hours

Additional Notes: Smart, but somewhat smaller and weaker than Orcs. Paragons are called Great Goblins.

* Trolls, Orcius trollus - Mud & Iron Filings, Goblinoid Bones, Iron, 24 Hours [T-1]

Additional Notes: Dumb muscle, but they are at least as strong as ten men, and have hide as thick as iron. Paragons are called Atlases.

* Wargs, Canis orcius - Mud mixed in with Wolf/Dog blood, normal hides and leathers, bones, 10 Hours

Additional Notes: Wargs are like the savage, snarling Orcish version of Horses. Paragons are called Alpha Wargs.

* Minotaur, Bos sapiens - Mud mixed in with Cow blood, Bovine Hides and Horns, Man/Woman Flesh, 18 Hours

Additional Notes: Can be either dumb muscle or sentient. Paragons are called Tauruses.

* Lizardmen, Lacertilia sapiens - Mud, Reptile Scales, Spined Hides, 7 Hours

Additional Notes: Yet another answer to Orcs not being able to swim, these are somewhat harder to make, but can go and breath underwater. Paragons are called Draconians, and often have dragon-blood.

* Mongbats, Daemonus commonus - Mud, sticks, fur/hair, 3 Minutes [D-1]

Additional Notes: The Epitome of "Simple," these are the easiest creatures to make. They are often used as cannon fodder, meals for other Monsters, and spies. Paragons are called Greater Mongbats, but there's not much of a difference.

* Imps, Daemonus lessarus - Mud, sticks, fur/hair, blood, 5 Minutes

Additional Notes: These Demons are easy to make, and can easily come about because you left that Mongbat in the Mud Pit for too long. They can cast simple spells, but other than that, they pretty much serve the same purpose as Mongbats. Paragons naturally evolve in Demons and Succubi.

* Demons, Daemonus daemonus - Mud embroiled by flames, Daemon Blood & Bones, 2 Sacrifices, 48 Hours

Additional Notes: The Terrifying inhabitants of Hell, these beings are known for their immense cruelty and malice, as well as their strength. Paragons naturally evolve into more specialized types, such as Moloches, Arcane Demons, Quagmires, and Void Daemons, and Paragons of those evolve into Balrons.

* Succubi, Daemonus cubicas - Mud soaked and mixed in water, Daemon Blood & Bones, 2 Sacrifices, 48 Hours

Additional Notes: The female Demons, these beings are known for being... lusty, and will attempt to drain you of your life. Paragons evolve into demons such as Marilthes and Succubus Queens, which then evolve into Female Balrons.

* Gargoyles, Draconis sapiens - Mud, Scales, Leather, 9 Hours

Additional Notes: Draconic people, these beings are known for their magic and spellcasting, and their ability to fly. Paragons are known as Destroyers.

* Drakes, Draconis lessarus - Mud, Scales, 1 Sacrifice, Horned Hides, 12 Hours

Additional Notes: The basic infant stage of Dragons, these are usually skipped over in favor for adult Dragons. "Paragons" grow into their adult stages as full-on Dragons.

* Dragons, Draconis draconis - Mud, Scales, 3 Sacrifices, Barbed Hides, 24 Hours [D-2]

Additional Notes: The flying giant, fire-breathing creatures of legend, these beings lust for treasure and are known to be able to demolish entire Kingdoms. Paragons are known as Greater Dragons, and when a Greater Dragon lives past a certain threshold, become Ancient Wyrms.

* Hellhound, Canis daemonus - Mud embroiled by flames and mixed with wolf-demon blood, Horned/Barbed Hides, Daemon Bones, Sulfur, 20 Hours [C-1]

Additional Notes: A more costly, though far stronger version of a Warg. Paragons are simply known as Alpha Hellhounds.

* Vamngeer's Species, ? - Mud mixed in with Wolf blood & Daemon Blood, Daemon Bones, Barbed Hides, 24 Hours

Additional Notes: Not much is known at this time.

* Uruk-Hai, Orcius urukus - Mud embroiled by flames, Orcish Flesh, Daemon Blood and Bones, 1 Sacrifice, 16 Hours

Additional Notes: Orcs that have been crossed with Demons, giving them a resistance to fire and immense strength, as well as far more stamina. They are harder to create overall, but their power makes them worth creating as the shock troopers.

* Olog-Hai, Trollus draconis - Mud & Iron Filings, Dragon Bones, Valorite, 48 Hours

Additional Notes: Not much is known at this time. Known to breath fire and able to live underwater if needed.

* Dragon-Succubus, Draconis cubicas - Mud soaked and mixed in water and iron filings, Daemon Blood and Bones, Dragon Scales, Spined and Barbed leathers, 5 sacrifices, 72 Hours

Additional Notes: Not much is known at this time. The only known one alive, Semidar, is oddly innocent for a Succubus however.

* Ratmen, Rattus sapiens - Mud, Man Flesh & Rat Fur/Ratmen Flesh, 8 Hours

Additional Notes: Another answer to Orcs being unable to sneak around, these beings are far more sneakier and agile than most, often becoming thieves.

* Harpy, Aves sapiens - Mud soaked and mixed in water, normal hides, Avian legs, feathers, 3 Hours [H-1]

Additional Notes: Simple beings with a lust for gold and other wealth, they are often used as scouts.

* Scorpion-Man/Woman, Scorpius sapiens - Mud soaked and mixed in with Oil, Iron Filings, and Dragon Blood, Human or Elvish Flesh, Scorpion Blood and Exoskeletons, Gemstones, 2 Sacrifices, 60 Hours

Additional Notes: A curious creature, this being has three different variations depending on the amount of materials used to create it.

The first is a sort of Human/Elf-Scorpion centuar hybrid, with an upper body of a Human/Elf, and the lower body of a scorpion. The lower body is noted to be about twice the size of a Warg, while the upper body is around 6-7 feet tall. Gemstones used in the creation process will be emedded into the Subject's forehead as a 1-by-1/4 inch oval that displays all of the colors used to create the Subject in a unique pattern. They are created by having an equal amount of materials used in the creation process.

The second is a more humanoid form more suited for spellcasting. These beings have phenomenal magical affinity like Hellhounds, but they are weak in every physical aspect, a strength/weakness ratio that is further increased for the amount of Human/Elf Flesh used in favor of the scorpion parts. Physically, they appear to be a Human/Elf with scorpion parts, though these scorpion traits fade away more as more Human/Elf flesh is used, though a few traits like a set of mandibles inside the mouth, exoskeletal legs, multiple eyes, or knife-like teeth will remain; it has been noted that all known specimens have or had an extra set of exoskeletal arms and a scorpion tail. At the absolute extreme, when the creator uses mostly Human/Elf flesh and barely enough Scorpion parts to conduct the ritual, the specimen will become extremely frail, having about as much strength as a normal child and an extremely weak immune system, and are thus completely incompentent in physical activities. However, their normally weak bodies are enchanced by their magic, which can rival the likes of Lich Overlords, Angels, Demons, and Dragons. They usually stand at about 6-7 feet tall, and are called the 'Noble Scorpion-Man/Woman.'

The third is a more basic and primitive form that is caused by fovoring the Scorpion materials over the Human/Elven Flesh. This creature follows the basic pattern the aforemention "Scorpion-tuar" followed earlier, though the Human/Elven body parts are far more smaller and weaker. The more the caster focuses on the Scorpion parts, the more the Human/Elf traits fade away, until the caster reaches the most extreme, focusing on mostly Scorpion parts and barely any Human/Elf flesh. At this extreme, the Scorpion is literally nothing more than a giant scorpion about 3 times the size of a Warg with little gender difference, though they will retain sentience, and can speak in a slurred fashion, though, they do not have any magical capability what-so-ever, and must rely on outside sources for magic. In exchange for magical incompentence, their physical capability are disproportionally higher in all fields compared to a normal, non-sentient Scorpion that was around the same size. It was also noted that those who were created with a special focus on Scorpion blood gained a corrosive and acidic blood that could only be countered with specific spells, and that they could not die of blood-loss due to rapid blood-production levels. For the ones who were created with an Exoskeletal focus in mind, they had an exoskeleton that hardened and strengthed itself over time, not unlike a Stone Harpy, and they were also found to have temporary adaption abilites to extended exposure to magical and physical attacks, though they lose this adaption if they are not exposed to the threat after 30 minutes. Finally, it is seen that the ones who had a dual Blood and Exoskeleton focus had the ability to absorb some energy from an attack and use it to recover and last significantly longer than usual. Addtionally, it was seen that any magic or skill used on these dual-focus scorpions had their effectivity halved and their mana/stamina usuage doubled. Overall, these Primitive Scorpion Men/Women are around 3 times the size of a warg.

All Scorpion Men/Women, except for Primitives, have some sort of Magical affinity that increases with the number of gemstones used to create them. However, using gemstones decreases their strength, which is increased by the amount of iron filings used. Current estimates for an equal balance weigh at roughly 1 gram of gemstones equalling 100 grams of Iron Filings. The nature of the Gemstones and Metal Filings used in the creation process also affect the creature; Diamonds have a much greater magical effect than Rubies do, and Verite has a much greater effect than Agapite, and it is noted that magical gems/irons have a much grander effect as well.

It has been noted that even the species of Scorpion used for the materials will effect the Scorpion-Man/Woman's traits; Using exoskeletons and blood from Scorpions that use venom to kill their prey will cause the Scorpion-Man/Woman to have lethal venoms and smaller claws armed with hooks and barbs, while using parts from Scorpions that crush and maul their prey to death will cause the Scorpion-Man/Woman to have bulkier pincers and a less harmful venom. Combining Scorpion species and breeds in the creation process may result in both traits being exhibited or fused together in some way, shape, or form. Additonally, it has been noted that rarer and more powerful scorpions cause the creation's base magical and physical abilities to be superior to more common scorpions, with Devestation Scorpions and Magical Scorpions being the most sought-out source for these high-grade materials. The natural size of the Scorpion used also effects the size of the Scorpion-Man/Woman; a bigger Scorpion results in a bigger Scorpion-Man.

It has been noted that the stronger the Spellcaster is, the more likely they will create a super-breed of Scorpion. These Paragon variants are known as Great Scorpion-Men, Imperial Scorpion-Men, and Primeval Scorpion-Men for the common Scorpion-tuars, Noble Scorpion-Men, and the Primitive Scorpion-Men respectively. In short, they are the equivalent to Frost Orcs, Great Goblins, Stone Harpies, and Greater Dragons. An easy way to identify a superior variant is by checking for special features: Great variants have intricate tattoos tracing their bodies, Imperial variants have a third set of arms and have a more defined muscalature, and Primevals have a more jagged exoskeleton and either large crushing pincers/small gripping pincers, and/or a lethal and paralytic venom. It has been noted that these Superior Variants require double the amount of time needed for full formation, and that using higher quality ingredients will improve the chances of creating a Superior variant.

If left to their own devices, Scorpion-Men/Women are usually neutral and can sway to either Good or Evil, and are always sentient.

* Lamia, Serpentes sapiens - Snake Scales, Human Flesh (Female appears to work more often), Venoms (if desiring a poisonous type), and fangs, 9 Hours. [L-1]

Additional Notes: A Person, usually female, with the upper body of a human and the lower body of a snake. Their power varys widly, with some being fairly normal compared to Humans and other being able to bend and rip through solid steel. Shed skins can be used as reagents in rituals, and it is known that Lamias can slither quite quickly if necessary. Paragons are known as Gorgons.

* Mermaid, Cyprinus sapiens - Fish or Sea Serpent Scales, Human Flesh (Male for Mermen, Female for Mermaid), either a pair of Human lungs or a Fish's Gill Organs (Will determine how the Mermaid breathes; only a strong mage can cause both organs to coexist and form in the Mermaid's formation cycle), use various gems and magic scrolls to encourage and expand Mermaid's magic potential if a magician is desired, 18 Hours.

Additional Notes: Depending on whether lungs or gills were used, the Mermaid will either spend most of its life underwater with occasional trips to the surface for air with the ability to settle on land (albeit very awkwardly), or the Mermaid will _have_ to spend its life underwater or suffocate on land. It is possible for a skilled magician to create them with both however. Mermaids and Mermen are known to talented water-type magic caster, and can swim faster and more gracefully than Lizardmen at the cost of being very worthless on land.

* Monoeye, Cyclopenos lessarus - The fresh eye of a giant squid or an eye of equal size, Human Flesh, normal leathers, requires gems or magic scrolls to be added and mixed into the ritual for the Monoeye to be able to cast spells and perform eyebeams, hypnosis, almost-sniper levels of sight into faraway places, and if the Magic Caster is strong enough, varying eyebeams that are like spells such as a [Disintegration], [Levitation], and perhaps the most sought after of all: [Antimagic]. Requires 9 Hours if created without magic, 70 Hours or more if gems or magic scrolls were used, especially if a skilled/powerful caster is performing the ritual.

Additional Notes: Monoeyes, unlike their bigger cousins the Cyclops, can get fairly self-conscious about their large eye, and since it is so large in comparison to the rest of their body unlike Cyclopeans, it is likely that the eye will get irritated from wind, dirt, sand, and be injured by stray embers, bright lights, and other such things. Monoeyes are renowned for having a gigantic amount of potential to be powerful and magically superior to many, however, not many reach even close to that point, and those are the ones with magicians who were talented and skilled enough to create them with the potential. Only a handful ever reach the power that they could have. Paragons of Monoeyes are called Seers.

* Cyclops, Cyclopenos trollus - The fresh eye of a giant squid or an eye of equal size, Mud & Iron Filings, Troll Flesh, Spined or better Hides, requires a ruby to be able to use an fiery-type eyebeam, a sapphire for frost-based beams, and an amethyst for lightning-based beams. Requires 24 Hours if it is a normal Cyclops, 50 Hours if a gem or scroll is used.

Additional Notes: Large brutish creatures much like Trolls, Cyclops can have the ability to shoot bursts or beams of certain elements or a mixture of them from their eyes. Their skin is roughly 2x as tough as the skin of the Troll that was used in the ritual to create it. Paragons of Cyclopeans are called Laestrygonians, or simply Gonians for short.

* Griffin, Panthera leucocephalus - Requires a most of a lion's body/sacrifice, several eagles, and the feathers of a harpy. A snake can be added in to replace the tail, and angel wings can be used for higher-quality wings and greater flight abilities.

Additional Notes: A regal creature with (usually) a lion's body and tail with an eagle's head, wings, and front talons. They can be used to fly from place to place, and difficult to train and/or fight. A snake can be used in the ritual to give the Griffin a tail that is like snake and can even poison targets if a venomous snake was used. Harpy feathers can be used to help the Griffin's flight abilities and speed. Paragons are known as Gryphons.

* Unicorn, Equus angelicas - Requires one bag of Pixie Dust, a pair of a Fairy's wings, a Horse sacrifice, and a iron-silver alloy in the vague shape of a horn or drill. Requires 32 Hours to form. [U-1]

Additional Notes: Unbearably pure and clean animals with magic abilities to kill and annoy many evil beings. Can be corrupted into Bicorns. Not much else is known at this time due to King Deimos' distate for Unicorns, preferring instead Hellhounds and Wargs. As such, what exactly a Paragon of a Unicorn is called or looks like is still undetermined, but it is theorized that Dreadhorn, a fallen and vile Unicorn with immense powers, is perhaps a mutant or paragon of the Unicorn species.

...

More Notes:

[O-1]: There is an interesting phenomenon where an Orc that lives and remains in a cold environment will become a Frost Orc, a being that is unnaturally strong compared to its peers. These 'Frost Orcs' are said to to be the Orcish equivalent to a Great Goblin or a Greater Dragon, but this proposal's accuracy is unknown.

[T-1]: While Iron is the most commonly used, other materials like Shadow-Iron and Verite are acceptable and may make the Troll even stronger and faster.

[D-1]: Adding blood may result in a Greater Mongbat, but leaving the Pit for too long will result in an Imp... Though an Imp is far more useful than any kind of Mongbat in truth.

[D-2]: Adding 10 or more gemstones may result in a Greater Dragon, though the chances are slim. Adding more and more gemstones increase the chance of a Greater Dragon.

[C-1]: Hellhounds are quite interesting for their ability to cast spells innately; there are no magically incompetent Hellhounds.

[H-1]: Harpies grow more powerful with age; to get a Stone Harpy or something stronger, you must either keep the Harpy alive or train it enough so that it won't die easily. The oldest and strongest of Harpies are said to rival Great Goblins and Frost Orcs in terms of sheer power and knowledge, and with the ability to naturally fly...

[R-1]: The chance of whether you get a normal Ratmen, Archer, or a Wizard is completely random.

[L-1]: Greater or Paragon Lamias are usually referred to as Gorgons.

[U-1]: Will likely attack the caster on sight for negative karma/sins for killing innocent pixies/fairies.

* * *

Credits for Recipes that weren't mine:

\- Scorpion-Men/Women go to Myyddraal, thanks for the idea!

\- The idea/review that made me go ahead and write out the recipes for the Lamias/Gorgons, Mermaids, Monoeyes (and to a lesser extent Cyclopeans), Griffins, and Unicorns was Fanboy 316. Thanks man!


	7. The New Overlord of The Netherworld

_*?*_

 _..._

Deimos found himself in a hostile world. An... an eldritch plane of reality not meant for his still-human mind. A world that could only be understood by the foul creations of Mondain, and the Demons of the Stygain Abyss. Hell did not come even close to describing this wretched mockery of reality. It was a gray, endless world, constantly soaring into the skies with great mountains, and then sinking into a maw of countless eyes and teeth, the gaps filled with a grimy, oil-like liquid.

"Where... Where am I? Why am I here?..." Deimos mused, his Human mind truly and utterly terrified, yet his Great Goblin body relishing and feeling nostalgic at the place.

He did not know why he was here... He recalled dismissing a mongbat to recall Gothmog and his forces after hearing of Lurtz's demise, and then deciding to retake a more cautious profile and rethink his strategy before heading off to rest...

"... Is this a Dream?... My own creation?" Deimos thought aloud as he traversed through the alien world, carefully stepping around bones and melting flesh of all sizes, before noticing what seemed to be Semidar, quietly sitting alone and singing to herself.

Deimos called out to her, "Semidar? Is that you? What is going on here? Why is it happening?"

Semidar stopped singing, slowly turning...

It was at this point Deimos noted her clothes were splotched with bloody-red marks and drops, and she was much, much taller than he was.

"Oh, dearest King Deimos~! How wonderful it is to see you here to save and protect me~!" Semidar mockingly called out, turning to stand up to her full height and face him.

"What the... Who are you? What are you doing?" Deimos had a vague idea of what was going on... But he loathed to even consider that it was true.

"Oh, you know me~! I am Semidar. Your 'precious' little project. Your failed attempt to purposefully fail. A testament to your bad luck. A cute little, absolute and _utter_ _disappointment of a Demon,_ " The Succubus hissed, showing that she possessed not a single trait of a Dragon at all. There were no scales or tail. No heterochromatic eyes of both yellow or scarlet, just pure blackness.

 _S-Semidar the Champion!?_ Deimos thought in horror, before being whisked away from the strange Succubus, and finding himself in a calm, forest-like area.

He was getting more and more confused by this bizzare experience as he tried to explore the area of the forest with pristine water and pure flowers, but found himself blocked off by a strange, mythical creature that seemed to be chinese in origin. A Ki-Rin, if he recalled correctly.

It didn't attack, but it seemed to insist on blocking him off from entering deeper into the forest, almost as if refusing to allow him in due to his lack of morality. Past the Ki-Rin, Deimos could see a fair and noble Pixie, though this one was oddly around Human size. Strange...

Deimos tried not to think too hard on it, and decided to turn away from the sanctuary part of the woods, seeing behind him was a... gloomy, sort of area. It was entangled in thorny vines, and the trees' dying leaves drooped into the murky lakes. Past all of the leaves and vines, there was a Unicorn, drinking from the lakes... though it seemed corrupted, in a sense.

The Unicorn looked up at him, and Deimos realized that it was Dread Horn, one of the Bosses YGGDRASIL placed into the game in some of its last updates.

Deimos thought on this, recalling some updates and crossovers YGGDRASIL had before it finally met its end. If he remembered right, the Developers had gotten the license and rights to add in some of _Ultima Online_ and _Lord of the Rings'_ various characters and lore in, thought not many players, including himself, really bothered with the new content since the game was close to dying anyways. Granted, he had played and read about the source material they came from, and learned about the major points and NPCs of it, but he simply just didn't have the time to risk exploring the new domains and realms of YGGDRASIL and possibly lose everything when he was working so many hours at his factory.

But, Dread Horn didn't seem to care about the history and development behind his existence in this world, and galloped away, leaving Deimos alone to think...

And think he did, until the world changed around him once more...

This time, he found himself in a Great Tomb. He knew this place. It was Ainz Ooal Gown's Guild Base, the infamous fortress that survived and killed an entire army of players. He had been here a few times on the First Floors, mostly to exchange materials, plan joint-raids, and generally screw around and have fun with his guild and the members of Ainz Ooal Gown.

Yet, this time, it was empty. Completely and absolutely empty. Not even Shalltear, that one fetish Floor Guardian made by the pervert of Ainz Ooal Gown, Peroroncino, that sometimes accidently mistaked members of Mondain's Shadow to be invaders and attack, was anywhere to be found.

 _How curious. Empty, just like Goblin Town was when I was the only one left in the game. Is this how Momonga felt when the same happened to him and Ainz Ooal Gown?_ Deimos somberly mulled to himself as he explored the hollow corridors, finding that the entrances and exits to the surface and lower floors were blocked off in some way, shape, or form.

He kept on walking, until he eventually found the world around him distorted and warped until once again, he was no longer in the Great Tomb of Nazarick and instead in...

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. It was a hollow world, with nothing to see, hear, feel, taste, or smell.

It was a place crueller than the one he saw that strange Succubus in.

And, he simply was just left there, just to think... Just to meditate on his own philosophy and outlook on things.

 _This... This has to be all a dream. No, it **is**_ _a dream. But what does it mean?... Does it mean anything? Is there something to be learned here? Or am I finally going crazy from all the stress I've been under lately?_ Deimos thought on the strange Succubus who claimed to be the Original Semidar. What did she mean? Was the Semidar in his forces somehow an affront to the Champion? Or was there something more to it? Was his dear little creation much more vile than he thought?... Or was he just feeling concerned for her stability in general? After all, a mix between Dragon and Succubus _can't_ be a natural thing that goes well, at least mentally speaking...

And the forest. Why did he start out facing the glorious, golden side of it, but couldn't go through, while the thorns kept him from entering the Twisted Weald where Dread Horn lied? Was his own instincts as a Great Goblin beginning to split off and conflict with his desire to still think and act like a Human, like who he used to be, and thought he should stay as mentally? Was his own hopes of establishing a code of conduct through the virtues with the tribes out in his relatively young nation of Mordor, but his hypocrisy in just letting Lurtz die, the reason why he could not go through to either side?...

Well, those he didn't know, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know the true answer behind them, but he did know that the empty Tomb probably reflected his own isolation in the world and hopes that perhaps, maybe one of his friends or ally guilds came into this world, and with them, he'd have someone he could truly just be friends with instead of always having some sort of hidden tone of sycophantic respect or complete terror in his conversations.

Then...

He felt a horrifying feeling. One of pure awe and primal fear. A harrowing fear of something far, far beyond his might and power...

He hesistantly turned, to be met with a bluish-purple... _abomination_ , towering far above him. It was like a tree, yet it had fleshy, pulpy-like bark, and its many limbs and sticks ended in faint handlike appendages, constantly tearing and groping at the empty space of nothingness. In the center of its trunk lied a gaping maw, with enormous fangs circling and lining the eternal void inside, and its roots... tentacles were a bloody-red, twisting and writhing as they delved deeper and further out in the hopeless world.

The maw of the Abomination blasphemed on and on of many unholy and unspeakable things, as if mocking reality and life itself, that only evil and malice were the only worthy things to come out of existence.

Deimos couldn't do anything but squirm and quiver in horror as he saw the maw draw closer and closer to him, the circling fangs threatening to slice and hack him into many pieces...

And, before it all went dark, he looked at himself, and saw not a Great Goblin like he had grown so-accustomed to...

He saw himself. He saw his original _Human_ self...

* * *

 _*Isengard; Deimos' Room*_

 _..._

Deimos woke up in a cold sweat, shivering from the nightmare. Never in his time in this world has he been so scared... Not even when the factory he worked for in the normal world was at risk for being shut down, leaving him jobless and soon homeless and on a practical death row, was he as terrified as he was then.

His eyes darted from place to place, verifying everything was as he remembered placing and leaving them at before he went to sleep, and finally relaxed when he saw that nothing was out of the ordinary. In fact, it was still night-time!

 _Dear Mondain... That wasn't pleasant..._ Deimos thought grumpily, pinching his snout. First Tybevriat's gone off to this "Zuranon." Sure, fine. That's one less Sycophant he had to deal with. Holy Roble Kingdom's in a panic over their prince's "mysterious" death? Whatever, he knew that prince was a jackass compared to the more open-minded Calca. Then Lurtz leads his forces in the Elven County, and proceeds to not only die to an _elf_ , but winds up losing most of his trained forces and more importantly, a majority of the Valorite Alloys that gave him so much confidence in the first place? How wonderful. Murphy's Law really decided to just stick it to him after everything was going so well...

Deimos sighed. At least Gothmog should be returning soon, and the trials for his Honor Guard would finally begin too!... Even if it was Smithy, Gothmog's lieutenant, who'd be conducting the trials instead of the General himself.

 _There, something to take my mind off that strange dream..._ Deimos thought as he went over to his desk to take out the list of candidates...

And instead pulled out several complaints of a strange female brain-eater rumor, Verane snatching away anything shiny to put in her hoard, an apparant widespread fear of a Ratmen Coalition plotting to conquer the world through the economy, a conspiracy theory about Semidar's actual innocence and a half-assed link to her namesake Champion, and of course, the overwhelming amounts of crime and stupidity that occurs in the tribes that, as a part of Abelion Hills which he renamed to Mordor, are technically in his control.

Of course, Deimos was not in the mood to bother making up an excuse or actually doing the paperwork in the middle of the night, so he just shoved them into a drawer, sifting through more minor and annoying issues until he finally brought out the list of candidates.

"Let's see here... First up in the list is Guland the Slayer. Well, that's no big surprise. He's easily among the strongest NPCs that originate from this world, and would be an obvious given to my Honor Guard. Second... Lurtz. Who is dead. And took most of my army with him." Deimos' eyes seemed to slightly narrow in memory of the Uruk-Hai. He was so promising, and he messed it all up on his first mission... Did he even want to resurrect Lurtz? He knew Semidar and a few others were sad about his demise, but that didn't really make Deimos think any lighter of the massive loss he took.

"... Moving on, third candidate is Skooter Speartail, a ratman... or was the race called 'skaven?...' I don't know, but if this Skooter made it all the way past Gothmog's ranks, then he must be an exceptional fighter and rogue. Fourth one is... an Olog-Hai?" Deimos paused in brief confusion, but then remembered Tybevriat did mention having created a stable, and intelligent, Dragon-Troll that was training alongside Lurtz.

"Hm... Better make sure this Olog-Hai and anyone related to Lurtz in any fashion is tested for competency before I make them in charge of anything..." Deimos dully remarked, reading the Olog-Hai's name as "Ugoros."

"Fifth and last candidate is Semidar. Like that's much of a suprise given how gifted she is with magic and other arts," Deimos remarked before pocketing the list and leaning back in his chair.

 _So... These will be my closest confidants, at least in terms of power-structure... First, the three generals, Tybevriat Varn of the Mojoka, Gothmog of the Klompurz, and Bolg of the Makurz, Scouts, and other unspecialized ranks. Second, my soon-to-be Honor Guard, hopefully consisting of Guland, Skooter, Ugoros, and Semidar. Then, thirdly, come the other general powerhouses and commanders such as Smithy, Verane, Gorbag, and others._ Deimos briefly summarized. Well, that shouldn't be _too_ hard to memorize compared to the other crap he's had to deal with in his time here, namely juggling between diplomacy with the Holy Roble Kingdom, fixing the constant idiocy he sees his own kind go through, plotting as to how he will rebuild his influence and military might, among other unpleasant things he'd rather not rip his horns and fangs off about.

Deimos breathed in and out slowly, calming the rising blood-pressure he could feel was about to burst a vein or two from the thought of doing so much stressful work all at once...

"I swear, sometimes I wish I was just a normal Human working himself to death instead of having to constantly battle the urge to try and become a lazy, perverted, conceited asshole of a tyrant..." Deimos muttered, somewhat missing the days where this was just a game he'd play with his friends in both Mondain's Shadow and Ainz Ooal Gown.

* * *

 _*The Next Day in Isengard; Training Grounds*_

 _..._

In the oddly empty training grounds for King Deimos' considerably smaller army, stood four _very_ different people.

There was of course Semidar, in her usual bluish-indigo robes that distinctly took after King Deimos', and her eyes glued to yet another of Tybevriat's grimoires. She was rather uneasy and shy about taking on this test, having heard rumors that Smithy was around the same level as Gothmog when it came to being a dick, if not more so because Gothmog would get most of the paperwork whenever he said something that went a tad bit too far.

Then there was Skooter Speartail, hunched over and checking the area for various things to inspect and maybe "borrow" for safety purposes from Verane's kleptomaniac urges. With the exception of a spearlike weapon on the tip of his tail, he seemed to resemble an ordinary ratman... which was perfect for stealth and blending in. Flashiness was something he particularly hated, because it drew attention to him and thus kept him from fulfilling... unassigned duties to check in and sometimes borrow unimportant but interesting objects. He simply looked upon this trial as an oppurtunity to test his skills and ability as a rogue and "safekeeper" of certain items.

Training and stretching nearby was Ugoros. He was a hulking beast of a Troll, being around 12 feet tall and every inch of him pulsing with muscles and scales. He had the blood of many types of Dragons, though a mutant Water-Dragon seemed to have become the dominant one in appearance and traits, with his neck possessing faint, but functional, gills and his back being lined with rather large spikelike protrusions that lighted up whenever he used a certain breath attack, whether it be fire, frost, or something else entirely. A tail, one that seemed to have been malformed towards the end at birth, lashed around behind him, being almost as long as he was tall. He knew this trial would likely fail him when the intelligence test came about, but he didn't care. As long as he could serve his King, he would be content.

Lastly, there was Guland, though he wasn't in his decrepit Balron form. Instead, he had polymorphed slightly to fit into a new suit of armor King Deimos had ordered Smithy forged for him. This armor covered all of his traits, and was a bloody-red in color with silver highlights, though the armor was made in a way that he could reveal and unfold his wings whenever he wanted. He wasn't sure about this idea of becoming an Honor Guard of King Deimos, but decided that, from the talk he had with the Great Goblin earlier, that King Deimos was someone he could honorably and valorously serve and die for.

Suddenly, a rather big and intimidating Orc came swaggering in. He was well into his elder years, with a large and almost magnificant white beard that more than made up for his balding head. He appeared to mostly be a blacksmith due to his age now, but he seemed to act as if he could still give a lot of people a run for their money.

"Attention!" the Orc shouted, the four pausing briefly before scrambling to stand in a respectful and militaristic manner. The Orc still scoffed, and regarded them with extreme prejudice and arrogance. All of them knew from his general appearance, posture, and signature beard that this was Smithy, Gothmog's Lieutenant and greatest blacksmith in Isengard.

"So, here we have a demon-maggot far past his prime, a scurrying rat, a mound of dumb muscle and scales, and a pampered whore, all thinking they're worthy of serving King Deimos personally and having the responsibility of being his Honor Guard!" Smithy sharply remarked, noting the faint signs of irritation and dislike on the four's faces. Well, that only proved to show him that they were indeed bothered by mental warfare.

"Bah, what are all of you? Back in my day, we had _real_ Mojoka and Klompurz fighting to become generals under their rightful Goth!* What I see here is nothing but a reminder that Lurtz was the first fuck-up in the Goth's plans for domination, and he certainly won't be the last!" Smithy sneered, raising his chin up at them and scrunching his nose in digust, further spiting even Semidar of all people to loathe him.

 _(*Goth generally means "Lord" or "King" in Orcish.)_

Smithy paced around them some more, almost as if daring them to turn and look at him as he went behind them...

Where, a random twitch from Skooter's tail made a relatively harmless, but painful incision into Smithy's leg.

"Oops, my bad. I didn't see you there," Skooter sarcastically excused himself, not even bothering to turn back.

Smithy grit his teeth in minor annoyance for how the Ratman both defended himself and protected his pride, though it could've used some work. "Whatever. In any case, you maggots are the best of King Deimos' relatively disappointing army at the moment, and thus, you're lucky enough to have the divine fortune to _try_ and pass. First off, we'll start with your actual power..." Smithy whistled a high-pitch, before four elementals were summoned. Each of them looked to be extremely powerful, perhaps around Level 50-60...

"Go. Each of you will attack and defeat an elemental within five minutes," Smithy said, crossing his arms.

"W-What!? In five minutes!? Those elementals should take at least 10 at best! How are we going to take them down in five!?" Semidar protested, recognizing the level and type of Elementals summoned.

"Bitch, that ain't my problem. Deimos could beat these worms in less than five seconds. You should at least be able to beat one faster than most of the miserable maggots in that disgrace of an army," Smithy retorted, gaining another rare look of spite from Semidar.

Guland almost seemed to roll his eyes under his armor. "Hey, old fool, these aren't strong enough to give _me_ a proper excercise. How about you come back when you're not being a senile moron and can actually gauge our abilities and set a _real_ standard?"

Without much effort, Guland "conviently" bumped into Smithy and knocked him down... in a giant training ground. With almost nobody in it.

... In any case, Guland drew his sword, targeted a certain elemental, and quickly leaped at it, slicing it cleanly in half with minimal effort and destroying it completely with an explosion spell.

"Try Energy Vortices next time. They're actual big fry, unlike these small ants you've given out for us. But, I suppose I could consider them to be big fry... if I was as weak and pathetic as you are," Guland remarked before returning to the group.

Ugoros sighed, and slowly walked to an elemental, drawing a mighty mace nearly the size of a man. He slowly circled around it as he blocked or tanked through its attacks, trying to determine what kind of element it was, and ultimately guessed it to be some sort of Earthern Element. Maybe if he used frost to stiffen it up and bash it to pieces?...

He figured it wouldn't hurt to try, and took in a deep breath, his chest swelling and his dorsal plates glowing a faint light-blue before he breathed out a freezingly cold breath, slowly slowing the Earthern Elemental down and compacting its rocks and soil together in ice. Quickly after that, Ugoros bashed the Earthern Elemental in, and shattered it to pieces.

Almost surprised with the simplicity of the task when he used strategy, Ugoros silently resolved to try and become smarter in the future as he lumbered back to the group, notably looking down on Smithy.

Next up was Skooter, who wasn't exactly giddy to fight against a water elemental out of fear of sogging and ruining his items, a fire elemental out of fear of burning his fur, and a wind elemental since he couldn't really do much to it since it was made up of air, so an Earth Elemental would've be his best bet of a quick way to dispatch of something, especially with his... collection, of gunpowder various Makurz members of Isengard had "misplaced." And, since Guland had already killed the Water Elemental and Ugoros bashed the Earthern Elemental to pieces, that left him with the two worst elementals possible.

"Bah, I'll figure something out..." Skooter muttered as he walked to the Fire Elemental and engaged it in combat.

He was mostly on the defensive, avoiding the Fire Elemental as he thought of and dismissed various ideas...

 _I could use gunpowder... but the explosion might not kill it, heck, it might even strengthen it given that explosions can cause fires... normal weapons are right out against a **fire** elemental... and I don't know any attack magic, only assistance and survival spells such as [Purify Water] and [Portal]... If only I had a bucket of water or something to douse out this sentient campfire... _Skooter's mind paused for a moment as he thought up a rather improvised idea, but took it since it was generally the only good idea he had at the moment.

Skooter got far from the Fire Elemental, and began chanting, trying to open a [Portal]...

The Fire Elemental drew closer, about to burn Skooter and cause the Ratman to go through a rather painful way to be both bald and scarred at the same time...

But, Skooter successfully casted [Portal], and linked it to the oceans, causing a rather large amount of water to spill out of his end of the [Portal] and right onto the Fire Elemental, quickly snuffing it out as the [Portal] closed and the water ceased to flood the place.

"And, like that, I am done, though I do admit dealing with fire and saltwater may have made me a tad bit thirsty!" Skooter chuckled as he sat down near the other, wringing out some saltwater that just so happened to drip or splash on Smithy. And somehow Skooter's tail twitched in such a convient way as to minorly, but painfully, scratch Smithy's skin again.

Lastly came Semidar, who wasn't too excited, but hopeful, of the possibility that she could dispose of these Elementals easily just like the others had. She walked up to the Air Elemental, and almost immediately took note of its apparant summoned origins rather than coming here naturally and of its own will...

And like that, she just casted [Dispel] and the Elemental was banished.

"... Why was I worried again? This is pathetic. Just like you and your sense of 'trials', Smithy. Tell me when Gothmog gets back, _he_ knows how to run a serious trial," Semidar jabbed as she passed him, though she knew Gothmog would probably do much the same Smithy had. Probably.

Smithy was in a bitter silence as the Four seemed to be rather... bored, with the Elementals that would give a normal Orc a hard time. It didn't help that they got back at him for his insults earlier, and were currently proving themselves to be powerful warriors with the mental capactiy to come up with effective strategies and dominate the social aspects of mental warfare.

"F-fine then... You've proven to be strong enough to be a part of the Honor Guard, but do you all have the intelligence needed as well?" Smithy said, soon pulling out papers, quills, and ink.

"King Deimos said something about how he wished he could've just supplied a thing called pencils or pens, but he didn't get around to making them effectively yet," Smithy mentioned, standing back to watch the Four do their tests.

As expected from one of Tybevriat's students, Semidar blazed through it and completely aced the test within a grand span of seven seconds.

Skooter was doing fine as well, having been wisened up to a lot of things in life and getting most of the ideas down fairly well, only missing parts like "Don't steal," or "Everyone has the capacity to get better in life, even the lowliest."

Guland was considerably slower due his long imprisonment, but eventually aced the test.

Ugoros wasn't as lucky as the others however, just barely passing due to the majority of the questions having to do with common sense.

Smithy looked fairly annoyed, having the Four perform more trials of varying types and talents, and all four managing to pass each one no matter how much time passed or how exhausted they should be. So, in the end, Smithy had not choice but to admit that each one had passed in fighting skill and ability, quick strategic thinking, intelligence, and especially in maintaining their cool when being insulted to instead get back at the insulter later with a lot of force.

Soon, King Deimos arrived and dismissed Smithy, seemingly proud of the four for passing so easily.

"Well now, Guland, Skooter, Ugoros, and Semidar... You four have all passed the test to become a part of my Honor Guard. Here now is your final choice... Do you four truly wish to take on the responsibility of personally serving me directly and bearing all rewards and consequences for your actions?" King Deimos said, appearing to be quite regal and composed.

The Four immediately bowed down and simultaneously said, "Yes! We swear by our lives and blood to eternally serve you past our dying breath and with our immortal loyalty to you, King Deimos!"

King Deimos seemed more than mildly supris- pleased, with their response, "Very well. Then, from here on out, you four shall be my Honor Guard!"

A feeling of immense catharsis and pride flowed through the newly-dubbed Honor Guard as they heard that...

"Now come, my new Honor Guard, it is time for you all to start on your new duties!" King Deimos commanded, though a tone of friendliness and kindness lined his voice.

"Yes! Whatever you need, it shall be done!" the Honor Guards said, saluting their great King.

* * *

 _*E-Rantel; Cemetery*_

 _..._

Tybevriat Varn soon shifted out of his bat form, landing in the graveyard and near the hideout of where he assumed Zuranon's current headquarters to be at.

 _Hmph. Really? Using the graveyard as a hideout? Cliche much?_ Tybevriat mentally complained as he calmly walked deeper and deeper into the massive resting place of the dead.

 _But still, I require information on this world, especially concerning its magic capabilities, and it would be preferable to gain this knowledge from a group known to be feared and respected by the world... Perhaps they can even be of some use to King Deimos, or better yet, they know those "Martial Arts" King Deimos mentioned that brute Buser using in their one-sided confrontation..._ Tybevriat further mused, but paused for a moment, and realized that he'd have to offer something up to get this group to actually trust and ally with him.

"Perhaps one of my Grimoires... Humans always do lust for knowledge, and this pitiful world probably doesn't even have 5th Tier Magic..." Tybevriat chuckled at his own remark, recalling that he, technically speaking, was supposed to act and look like a Human in this form set out for him by his dear Creator so long ago.

"Ah, alas, how I miss thee so, dear Creator of mine... It's not like I can't remember Deimos bemoaning you leaving me, him, and Mondain's Shadow behind for good upon finishing lowly me," the Lord of the Mists laughed at his own poor exaggerated tone, knowing that had anyone else been there, especially other NPCs created by the Creators of Mondain's Shadow, he'd probably get slapped. No, scratch that, he'd get thrown off the Tower of Orthanac for making such a dark joke.

But, that was all brushed aside from Tybevriat's mind as he came up to a large mausoleum, no doubt the place where this "Zuranon" group had holed themselves up in.

 _Hm... Now, I could either sneak in, go in guns blazing, or make them come to me... Ah, decisions, decisions..._ Tybevriat mused, deciding to start out with simply casting a super-powered version of a fireball to get some attention...

And wound up breaking a good chunk of the ceiling of the mausoleum off.

"Uh oh... That can't be good..." Tybevriat sweated slightly, but shrugged it off. The entrance was still open and accessible, so they should be able to come out.

And, inevitably, a small group of around ten, maybe twelve people came out, mostly dressed in blue cloaks and hooded robes, but there were two who dressed differently.

One of the two was an old sickly man dressed in red robes. He possessed a simple staff, and a big black pearl of some sorts, probably related to Necromancy somehow.

The other was probably the most unique or an outsider to the group, as she was dressed in a simple dark-brown cloak, and if what Tybevriat glanced under her cloak was right, she wore rather skimpy and poor armor.

Tybevriat understood that these people probably would attack immediately, so he raised his hands and simply said, "Hold up now. That ceiling thing was an accident. I wanted to talk, not fight."

The Old Man's eye twitched, and he spoke first, seemingly very angry and annoyed, "Is that so?... Then who are you? What do you think you are doing, barging in on us like this?"

Tybevriat cleared his throat, and calmly said, "I heard that a group of Necromancers named 'Zuranon' happened to be here. On the behalf of my King, Deimos of Mordor, I came here to offer you all a simple, but grand, offer."

"Ho~? What makes you think we'll believe some random mage like you who can't even fully answer two questions~?" The Woman questioned, though with her cutesy tone it was hard to tell if she was serious or not.

"A Random Mage?... Idiot, I am Tybevriat Varn, Lord of the Mists, one the four Great Evil Mage Lords! Besides the current Evil Mage Lords in 'Xarot the Black Archmage', 'Ylthallynon the Insane', and 'Bazerion the Wizard-Lord', I am among the greatest masters of the arcane arts!" Tybevriat boasted, hoping that the Evil Mage Lords' reputation was actually heard of in this world and didn't make him look like a complete moron.

"Aha~... How wonderfully interesting! Perhaps you'd be better with the 'Insane' title, considering how stupid your little story was-!" the Woman was interrupted by the Old Man.

"Silence, Clementine. I have heard of the Four Evil Mage Lords once... Though, I had dismissed them to be mere myth," the Old Man muttered, looking quizzically at Tybevriat, "... But something doesn't add up here. The Lord of the Mists was named Kwan Li, not Tybevriat. And even if you do know of the Evil Mage Lords, why the hell would I believe you? All you did was blow up a part of the roof with a fireball. Anyone decent mage could pull that off."

"Oh, Kwan Li? He died. I killed him and took his place," Tybevriat quickly made up, though in truth he had absolutely no clue if Kwan Li or the other Evil Mage Lords were still out there or if only he had come to this world...

The Old Man raised an eyebrow, still quite understandably doubting Tybevriat's claims, and at this point, his sanity as well.

"But, where are my manners? Let me just give you a small gift, catch!" from the deep sleeves of his robes, Tybvriat pulled out a rather sizable Grimoire of many Forbidden Spells, and just casually tossed it to the Old Man.

Almost as if to mess around with the Old Man, Clementine quickly got in front of him and snatched up the Grimoire, keeping it out of his reach as she flipped to a random page and pretended to act interested in it.

"Clementine...!" the Old Man hissed out angrily, eventually taking back the thick magic book and reading it for himself.

Clementine stuck her tongue out, "Pffssh. You need to grow a sense of humor, Khajiit."

The Old Man, Khajiit, simply ignored her as he read deeper and deeper into the Magic Tome, seemingly getting closer to the verge of "losing his shit" as Tybevriat thought King Deimos once put the general reaction as.

"Im-impossible..." Khajiit seemed to be shaking as he continued reading, until it got to the point where he casted some sort of spell on the Grimoire, almost as if to verify that the spells within were indeed real. Upon finally comprehending that these were geniune spells that could be casted with enough practice and skill, he shouted "Where did you get this kind of Magic!? How!? _And how can you just give off such valuable knowledge for free!?_ " Khajiit breathed in deeply, as if having just ran like an athlete, seemingly unable to contain himself.

"... What's the big deal Khajiit? It looks like a normal Grimoire," Clementine remarked, not really knowing why Khajiit was acting like this.

 _"Look!"_ Khajiit almost practically shoved the book in her face, showing two spells in particular:

...

 _ **Word of Death - Nyarxle**_

 _ **Class: Spellweaving**_

 _ **Effects: Instaneously kill target if target is sufficiently weakened or massively inferior in power to the Caster. If target is close enough to Caster's level and power, and is not weakened, the spell does pitable amounts of damage.**_

 _ **Reagents: None. This is a Arcanist's spell; only mana is needed.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Lich Form - Rel Xen Corp Ort**_

 _ **Class: Necromancy**_

 _ **Effects: Turns Caster into a Lich, master of magic. Duh. No duration. Only dispelled by recasting the spell or casting another transformation spell.**_

 _ **Reagents: Daemon Blood, Grave Dust, Nox Crystal.**_

 _ **...**_

Clementine simply blinked in confusion, "Your point is?..."

"I casted a simple spell on this book to verify that, in simple terms for your feeble brain, these spells are possible to cast following the basic laws of magic. _And every spell in the book passed._ This kind of new knowledge must be priceless!" Khajiit said, gripping the tome tightly.

"... Actually, it isn't. That Grimoire's just one of many copies in Isengard's Library... And if you read the cover, it says it's the beginner's edition. True Mastery over Magic would be akin to that of what Great Mondain achieved with the Gem of Immortality and the countless creatures he made such as the Orc and Lizardman," Tybevriat remarked, though Khajiit and the other members of Zuranon didn't seem to notice or care and instead carried on discussing the Grimoire and its new knowledge, making the Lord of Mists sigh as he waited patiently for them to realize he still existed.

Soon enough, Khajiit and the others reasserted themselves, and Khajiit approached Tybevriat once more, "Well, I must say this is a marvelous gift... But I suspect you have something more in store for us if we go with your 'deal?'"

"Indeed!" Tybevriat said, "I have different Tomes and Grimoires detailing various rituals and enchantments, as well as rather... free, rules on what is and isn't allowed to be done in my command. Just simply follow me, and swear loyalty to King Deimos, and you will be allowed to worship and pursue Death and Necromancy as much as you want, no one will ever attack or interfere again... And even you too Clementine, I am sure you have your own uses if you wound up working with these Necromancers."

Tybevriat swept one arm to the side, as if offering a hand to the group, "Choose carefully... I don't take defiance well, but if you refuse this one time, I shall leave with nothing to say or do. And if we meet again after that?... Well, there is a reason why I became an Evil Mage Lord, and Kwan Li isn't exactly able to protest or say what happened between the two of us anymore."

With that, Zuranon paused, seemingly considering this proposal very seriously.

"This would be treachery against any of the other branches and executives of Zuranon out there..." Khajiit mused.

"Yet, they stand no chance against _him_. I wouldn't like to press chances against the infamous Evil Mage Lords of Sosaria... But to take a chance with him and abandon years of progress and work with Zuranon and our current project..." another Necromancer remarked, looking at Tybevriat cautiously.

"And the deal includes me, which means I get the protection from any of my pursuers~!" Clementine said, not really caring what happened just as long as she got away from the Slane Theocracy. Since her betrayal of the Black Scripture and stealing the Crown of Wisdom, she knew that she had to hide and find protection or else she'd definitely die.

"Heh... Have I still not gotten your trust yet?" Tybevriat questioned, overhearing their mullings with hearing no real Human should have, "Such a pity. Tell me, what are you working on at the moment that's taking so long? I could most likely assist and speed this trivial project up to happen within a week, perhaps even just two days from now! If that will not gain your trust, then do tell me, what will?"

The Necromancers and Assasin flinched in surprise from his absurd hearing, and paused...

"... We are attempting a ritual known as Death Spiral," a Necromancer answered, saying that as if expecting Tybevriat to already know what the spell was.

"Ho? Death Spiral? An interesting title... What exactly was it again? I haven't quite reviewed my ritual spells anywhere near as much as I should have lately..." Tybevriat lied, knowing full-well that he had absolutely no idea what that spell was.

"It's a spell that requires at least a city's worth of sacrifices to achieve reasonably. The idea behind it is to make a city of the dead, where the undead are clustered together. When that happens, there is a strange phenomenon where even stronger undead will spawn in, and then when enough of those undead are clustered, an even stronger undead will form, and so on... But the main benefit to it is that the caster can gather all the Negative Energy to use it on himself to become a Lich," Khajiit explained, thinking that this was just a review for the Mage Lord.

 _Oho~! What a wonderful spell! Looks like this venture paid off after all! A constant source of undead fodder that will spawn in even greater undead? I could have an army of dracoliches, or vampires, or whatever else I wind up with, all for King Deimos' service! Our military could use this as a crutch, and later on as a bolster, to compensate for Lurtz's failure!_ Tybevriat chuckled evilly and then his mood was soured when realized that a rather... unfortunate, obstacle blocked that idea, _But how would I make a city of the dead in Mordor, where there are no real cities other than Isengard itself, and only shity, low-populated slums for tribes nearby, and the fact that King Deimos would certainly kick my ass for breaking his rules about morality and the such?... Damn it..._

 _... Hm... Maybe I'll make a request for the criminals to be gathered up into one place, of which I'm certain there are now plenty to be spared with the recent installation of the Virtues, and if even that is not enough for my schemes, I'll take from another... source, one that King Deimos need not concern or stress himself over... Yes... I shall take full responsibilty for King Deimos and Isengard's sake. I shall take it upon myself to sate all of the needs and wants of Isengard and the Empire of Mordor, no matter how many sins I must commit against my King and how many lives are lost to ensure it happens._

"I see... Yes, I remember that spell now! How wonderful!" Tybevriat lied, "I must admit, the idea of letting the undead get stronger and stronger, until we attain a paragon of what true undeath can be like, is utmostly fascinating! I would definitely like to show you all that my intentions to simply get you to join Isengard are beign through this spell."

 _And this test to see Death Spiral's worth and practicallity would still subvert this kingdom, which is good for either Isengard lending aid or simple conquest. And if it fails somehow, I still get knowledge on how the spell works. I benefit and come out on top no matter what happens!_ Tybevriat added as an idle afterthought.

Khajiit seemed wary of how eager Tybevriat suddenly was to just go along with _them_ instead of vice-versa, but dismissed it. He'd be able to verify Tybevriat's true magic skill if the Mage Lord went with him anyways, "Very well then... Come. Let's see how your little bargain goes..."

Tybevriat smirked and followed the group back into the massive mausoleum, mentally telling a nearby Mongbat spy of what had happened, and to go and inform King Deimos of his progress and a small part of his ideas.

 _Khajiit... Clementine... Zuranon... You all... Will become advocators and assistants in King Deimos' grand schemes, like it or not, knowing or ignorant. Already, you have given me partial knowledge on something that shall help prevent future miltary losses and failures in the future..._

* * *

 _*In the Hells of the Stygian Abyss...*_

 _..._

Mondain and the Champions of Evil were quite tired by this point of wandering around and seemingly getting nowhere closer to their destination than when they began, but Mondain could sense that in the air, the magic was getting more and more intense as they proceed further to another part of the Stygian Abyss...

"So, tell me, what is this Gnarl like? What should I expect from him?" Mondain questioned, still fully intent on discerning this entity's nature before he even met him.

"Gnarl... Is quite small, really. He's like an aged goblin, and a rather smart one too. About the worst thing he could do is either sic what little forces his previous master had left on us, or refuse to assist us. However, since his old master is dead courtesy of a certain Demon King, I'm sure he'll be quite glad to have _you_ of all people taking up control," Mephitis chittered, her fangs dry and her steps beginning to slow just like the rest due to the sheer time spent trying to wander the eternal hells.

"Hm... I see. Intriguing. I'll be sure to keep an eye on him..." Mondain decided, though he was also curious about this "Demon King" Mephitis mentioned.

In time, the four finally arrived to a new part of the Abyss, where they saw a gigantic, upside-down tower much like a stalactite... It seemed to be much like a bunch of rock caverns, but it had decorations and minor signs that it had once been a palace of immense might and glory.

"Rikktor, you can fly us up there, right?" Mondain asked the colossal dragon.

"Hmph. I can do it this one time, but you'd better not expect _me_ to become your over-sized carriage from here and there if we somehow do get Gnarl's help," Rikktor snorted, and allowed Neira, Mephitis, and Mondain to jump onto his back, and flew them up to the Netherworld's Tower.

...

Mondain wasn't really shocked by the empty state of the place upon Rikktor flying nearby and dropping the three off. He'd probably have to actively try to look for Gnarl somewhere in this place... Assuming the person was even here anymore.

"Fan out. Look for any signs of life in this place. If you find someone, tell me and the others and we'll converge there. If we look this place over from top-to-bottom, and nobody is here?... Good. This will become our new base of operations for our place to rise up and take control of the world once more," Mondain half-ordered half-requested, getting the Champions to simply look around and investigate.

Mephitis went ahead and scaled down the walls with her webs, descending to the lower levels while Neira wandered around what seemed to be the library-section. Rikktor on the other hand couldn't fit into the tower, so he simply settled on flying around it and checking through any cracks, crevices, and windows he could find.

Mondain on the other hand explored the upper sections, silently reviewing his goals and what he should do to achieve them...

 _I could try recreating the Immortality Gem, and assure my victory... But I'd need a catacylst to handle the sheer amount of magic power that would require. Perhaps this Demon King has something that could work?... I don't know. But I do know that I can build up my invasion forces in one of these caverns that will become my new laboratory. Perhaps I'll go with Orcs. Those are the easiest to make, even if they are some of the stupidest._

Soon, he came to the Throne Room, and the Archmage's train of thought was lost as he noted a short and rather elderly goblinlike being had stepped out from the shadows along with similar, though younger, more brownish and stupider-looking goblinoids.

"So, evil has found a way once again... Never would I have thought I'd see the likes of the Archmage Mondain here," the Elderly Goblin said, "Greetings to you, Mondain. I am Gnarl, the Minion Master and advisor to the Overlord... Who is currently dead and his position vacant."

"And greetings to you as well, Gnarl. I can almost feel as if this place is desperate for a new master to restore it to its former glory..." Mondain remarked.

"It is as you say, ever since that fop-wannabe of a Demon King killed the last Overlord, the Netherworld region of the Stygian Abyss has fallen far from its former glory and power, and it doesn't help that the Champions of Evil are mostly contained here. Oh, sure, Lord Oaks and Barracoon are out in some other world, but Lord Oaks is a force for _good_ of all things, and Barracoon is objectively the weakest of the bunch, and nobody even knows where the hell Semidar is at, which leaves the best champions right here, stuck in Hell where they could and should be wrecking havoc all over for Evil!" Gnarl complained, with the goblinoids behind him agreeing and appearing quite dejected and annoyed with the state of things.

"I see... Well, I admit I too, am in a rather tight situation. I suspect that this 'Demon King' will not take kindly to me of all people being around to threaten to takeover what he rules, and I too, would like to see to it that the Champions of Evil are set free and loose into the world once more... So, why not form an alliance for now? We have nothing to lose at this point. I've lost my Immortality Gem, Minax, and even one of my greatest creations, Exodus. You've lost your master, control, and armies. We're both at the lowest point in our lives, but we might as well keep on going to retake each of those things again, and crush any who oppose us!"

Gnarl's mouth twitched into a smile, "Hm hm hm... Is that how it is? Very well then... Why not take my former master's place, and become the new Overlord, taking this tower and control over the Minions for yourself? I am sure the Demon King Orgodemir will not notice your ascension to an admittedly lowly place in the hierachy of the Abyss right now."

Mondain smirked, "I see... Then I shall take you up on your offer for becoming the new Overlord, and I will see to it that the world kneels before me once more, and my dear student Minax and creation Exodus are returned to me!"

Thus, began the second attempt at domination by Archmage Mondain, new Overlord of the Minions and Netherworld Tower...

* * *

 _*Elven Country; Elf King's Domain*_

 _..._

Lord Oaks looked down on the distateful state of the kingdom before him. This was this world's elven society? A society ruled by a tyrant who abused his power and most definitely took advantage of others' weakness because of it? Perhaps this was one of, if not the _only_ time he had ever agreed with the Orcish Invaders recently, even though they may be decimated.

"To think this world is so perverse and corrupted... I must destroy it and restore order and righteousness!" the Forest Lord thought aloud angrily as he descended from the skies to smite yet another sinner.

...

The Elf King yawned as another Slane Theocracy invasion was easily fended off by him. Honestly, he thought that they'dve changed their name from "Sla[i]ne Theocracy" to something less... weak, really.

But, nevermind the people he massacred, or even the Elfs that he accidently, or maybe intentionally, killed as he fought the invaders. All that mattered as of right now was eventually reclaiming his daughter, Zesshi, if he recalled correctly.

"Hmph... Of all the children I sired, why is it that the one good child I sire is stuck with that one whore the Slane Theocracy cares for so much?" the Elf King muttered, still very much disappointed in his many failures with attempting to breed a powerful child.

"Maybe I'll pay a visit to the Slane Theocracy right now, or perhaps that Isengard place?... I don't know, but who cares? I have all the time in the world. Nothing's really standing in my way at this point..."

As he finished that statement, a light shone down from the clouds, and a extremely tall figure with an even larger pair of angelic wings descended from the heavens. He was stunningly beautiful, with a bluish toga and silver armor. He only wore sandals other than that simple set of clothing and armor. Most notably however, was his lack of a halo.

"... Now who, are you?" the Elf King sharply questioned, narrowing his eyes at the interloper.

"I... Am Lord Oaks, Defender and Lord of the Forest, as well as the Bane of Evil... And today, I am also your judge for the many lives and sins you so carelessly tossed away and commited!"

The Elf King was rather pissed off by that statement, and attempted to strike down the Ethereal Warrior then and there...

Only for his sword to snap into pieces upon hitting the Angel.

"The limited and short-lived power of a tyrant nearing the end of his days... Is nothing to me. Nothing compared to true power." Lord Oaks casted a lightning spell, and blasted the Elf King, sending the tyrant flying back through a building and into the forest.

The Elf King groaned in pain as he staggered up from the splintered trees and shattered concrete stones he landed in, and attempted to make heads and tails of what was going on, only to find a fist buried into a bloody mess where his stomach used to be, and a blindingly painful sensation in his temples before he was launched back into the massacre site.

Lord Oaks softly flew towards the sinner, a cold and unfeeling look on his face as he approached the Elf King.

"D-damn you... I don't know who the hell you are, but I won't let you get away with this! I'll end your pitiful life slowly in absolute agony!" the Elf King shrieked as he casted several healing spells on himself to patch up his guts and ease the aches in his skull.

"I'm not sorry to say that I will not be one of the many victims you've had in the past. Instead, it will be _you_ who suffers this time and perishes like the maggot you are," the Champion said, before casting another lightning spell to smite the former King, blackening and cracking the King's skin, some of the tears and cracks in his skin revealing his muscles, most of which were unfunctional and scarred from the electricity.

And, almost as if to emphasize his sheer power over the Elf King, Lord Oaks paused, and vanished to appear right before him, towering high above the former King as he easily caught the desperate punch the Elf threw. Still holding onto that arm, Lord Oaks yanked it back, and the sword-arm of the one Proud Tyrant was easily torn from his body and crushed into oblivion, just as the rest of the fallen tyrant would be _quite_ soon.

"And, there will be no mercy for you and those like you. As the strange, but fitting, saying goes: 'Men are arrested. _Dogs are put down.'_ Farewell, o Arrogant and Former Elf King whose name I do not know. I assure you I will come back to torment you in the Hells of the Stygian Abyss."

For once in a very long time, the Elf King was truly and genuinely terrified of the power before him, and only faltered back a few steps before falling to his knees from the pain. He opened his mouth, almost as if begging for mercy, but no words came out.

Not pausing for a moment, Lord Oaks casted a far more powerful lightning spells, and engulfed the screaming King in the thundering wrath of justice, before the Elf's body shattered and fell apart, before finally being vaporized into the air, leaving no trace of his tyrannical existence.

Lord Oaks felt nothing for smiting the Elf, and turned away from the charred ground, only to see what appeared to be a bunch of religious people looking at him with wide eyes and gaping mouths. Some were even bowing.

He wasn't quite sure of how to answer this, and merely said:

"Fear not! I mean to do no harm to the innocent!"

* * *

 _Deimos' Notes:_

 _..._

(Fanboy 316: "... lamia, a mermaid, a gorgon, a monoeye (basically a cyclops but average human height), a griffin, or a unicorn?"

Inex. Presence (Author): Thou asketh, and I answered...eth. I can't quite incorperate any of them as regular residents of Isengard into the story yet due to complications I'll explain in the Author's Notes, but hey, at least I still have the recipes. I assume by lamia you mean a half-human half-snake, and by Gorgon... Well, from my results, it's the same thing. If you meant a snake with a human's head, I usually associate that with Naga. In any case, I'll just make the Gorgon a paragon version of the Lamia until either you or someone else can give me a better idea for what to do with these things. I will take both Reviews and DMs, but don't expect me to reply to any emails, I barely check that.)

 _Name, Scientific Name - Reagents needed, Time Needed for Full Formation:_

 _* Lamia, Serpentes sapiens - Snake Scales, Human Flesh (Female appears to work more often), Venoms (if desiring a poisonous type), and fangs, 9 Hours. [L-1]_

 _* Mermaid, Cyprinus sapiens - Fish or Sea Serpent Scales, Human Flesh (Male for Mermen, Female for Mermaid), either a pair of Human lungs or a Fish's Gill Organs (Will determine how the Mermaid breathes; only a strong mage can cause both organs to coexist and form in the Mermaid's formation cycle), use various gems and magic scrolls to encourage and expand Mermaid's magic potential if a magician is desired, 18 Hours._

 _* Monoeye, Cyclopenos lessarus - The fresh eye of a giant squid or an eye of equal size, Human Flesh, normal leathers, requires gems or magic scrolls to be added and mixed into the ritual for the Monoeye to be able to cast spells and perform eyebeams, hypnosis, almost-sniper levels of sight into faraway places, and if the Magic Caster is strong enough, varying eyebeams that are like spells such as a [Disintegration], [Levitation], and perhaps the most sought after of all: [Antimagic]. Requires 9 Hours if created without magic, 70 Hours or more if gems or magic scrolls were used, especially if a skilled/powerful caster is performing the ritual._

 _* Cyclops, Cyclopenos trollus - The fresh eye of a giant squid or an eye of equal size, Mud & Iron Filings, Troll or Titan Flesh, Spined or better Hides, requires a ruby to be able to use an fiery-type eyebeam, a sapphire for frost-based beams, and an amethyst for lightning-based beams. Requires 24 Hours if it is a normal Cyclops, 50 Hours if a gem or scroll is used._

 _* Griffin, Panthera leucocephalus - Requires a most of a lion's body/sacrifice, several eagles, and the feathers of a harpy. A snake can be added in to replace the tail, and angel wings can be used for higher-quality wings and greater flight abilities._

 _* Unicorn, Equus angelicas - Requires one bag of Pixie Dust, a pair of a Fairy's wings, a Horse sacrifice, and a iron-silver alloy in the vague shape of a horn or drill. Requires 32 Hours to form. [U-1]_

 _..._

 _More Notes:_

 _[L-1]: Greater or Paragon Lamias are usually referred to as Gorgons._

 _[U-1]: Will likely attack the caster on sight for negative karma/sins for killing innocent pixies/fairies._

* * *

Author's Notes:

Ooooh boy... What can I even say?

Well, firstly, I'm sincerely sorry for taking so long in this and not giving any warnings at all. I didn't intend to leave this off in a way that made it look abandoned, it's simply that, through an unlucky mixture of my old computer breaking (and thus, losing all of my plot-points, unintroduced characters, the Orcish Language, and generally things I _really_ needed), Writer's Block, and things that were pretty much taking up time in RL. So, I will warn that updates and new chapters will mostly be slow, unless by some miracle of God I get into a mood that makes me want to write a lot and nothing's taking up time. I can still of course answer PMs relatively quickly, and reviews will still be answered at the end of new chapters.

Ah, speaking of which, I do believe I have some reviews that haven't been answered since the last chapter (well, since Chapter 5 to be specific, but... gah, you all know the point)... Let's fix that, shall we?

OneTwoThreeReactors: And, as you and the others wished, the Elf King got his inevitable ass-kicking. I originally had a different, quicker death for him by Deimos' hands that would involve a long range spell, but that was lost when my old computer broke and my files were lost. Still, I do hope his demise was satisfying!

UndeadLord22: Of course, there is always a chance that I might go down the route of either a brief misunderstanding and poor communication, or a relatively peaceful meeting, between Ainz and Deimos, especially since I have to rewrite the plot now.

Totong: Indeed, for now Barracoon is joining Ainz's party, and I will say that perhaps YGGDRASIL had gotten rights to use the characters of the LOTR and Ultima Series, though it came at a time when not many were interested and the game was dying off, so the content mostly went unused. Perhaps Sosaria, the world of Ultima Online, has become linked to the New World? Or perhaps the land of Middle-Earth has some influences on it now? Who knows? (I certainly don't, the plot hasn't been properly finalized yet!)

RyuujiVantek: And, as I have said and shown, the wish for Elf King's infuriating existence has been dealt with! And thanks, I'm honestly surprised at how I can still find the motivation to keep writing on past a block even in undesirable circumstances.

Guest #1: Aw, thanks! I really appreciate it! I'll still have to keep doubting my work and revising it though, wouldn't want to disappoint anyone! (At least, not anymore than I already have.)

Guest #2: There's never a nicer moment in writing than hearing someone say my poor work's actually decent and perhaps even awesome! I truly do feel better about writing on when the crowd want the show to go on!

Allhailthesith: Hm... That is true. I have been rethinking Deimos' overall battle abilities, and perhaps I'll find a way to explain storywise how Deimos can continue to get stronger and build up even greater powers. After all, this isn't YGGDRASIL anymore, and thus the game's rules aren't quite in place, so I think I can find a way? We'll see how it goes. Thanks for your input!

Paktu: I see... I too feel at times that there must be someway to improve this fanfiction, sometimes in grammar, maybe in descriptions or character sheets, or perhaps the plotline in general. Maybe it needs more military action and of Deimos' speeches? Or perhaps I switch between characters too often? I don't know, but I do feel as if I can improve still. Thanks for the thoughts!

Guest #3: Indeed. Lurtz wasn't exactly equal to Gothmog or even Bolg in combat, so there was no way for him to stand up to the roughly level 90 Elf King, who in turn couldn't stand up to level-limit breaking champion, Lord Oaks, so Deimos is definitely stuck in the drawing room again. Sorry to say the Honor Guards are just now being formed, but I think I'll have them finally get into action by next chapter. I think. In any case, your characters did make it in! Hopefully I portrayed them in the way you intended.

Guest 354: It is possible, as seen with Shalltear, and it would be _much_ cheaper to resurrect Lurtz than it was with her, but there are two issues:

A. Deimos doesn't know that he can actually do that yet with members and creations of Mondain's Shadow/Isengard.

B. Deimos is a _very_ bitter person when it comes to massive losses, and he can just make another Uruk-Hai, if not a whole army, and wouldn't care much for Lurtz's death unless Semidar (the creation that is) and other Isengard members, begged and truly wanted Lurtz to come back. But who knows? Lurtz may come back one day...

AscendedHumanity: Good to see you're liking the story! Ainz and Deimos will get to meet up, whether it be sooner or much later, I don't know yet.

supremeloligod (AN: I swear, that's really their name, please don't arrest me Chris Hansen): Well, here's the next chapter! Hope you liked it!

AllTerrainOrk: And'ah, herez da next chapta, hoped you enjoyed it!

LordGoliathTheOd: Thanks! I do try to be creative when I'm writing out a new story, and I _think_ this may be not one done fairly often? I don't know if that holds up anymore, if it even did to begin with, I haven't been around in the Overlord Fandom and Fanfics as often as I used to be. In any case, I'll definitely try to keep updating and keep the show going for everyone!


	8. Up for Adoption

Hello everyone. Been a while.

I'll be honest, I've lost interest in writing this fanfiction at this point. It's honestly in part to both me losing my previous ideas when my old computer crashed, and to just losing interest in the Overlord series as a whole. It was fun, for the time it lasted and the shitty plot that it had, not to mention the long waits in between chapters.

If anyone wants to bother attempting to put their own spin on the concepts put out, or outright use the "lore"/ideas I've placed out, or even adopt this fic and write a continuation of it, go all for it, I'm fine with it.

I suppose I can continue the usual trend I've had with answering reviews, and answer them one last time.

supremeloligod: Thanks, but alas, I didn't have the drive or interest to try and recreate things. And, welp, guess the FBI's taking me down now. That's an oof.

Frank: That is a perfectly fair point, Goblins are sometimes portrayed and usually thought of as primitive creatures, a prime example being the Goblins from Goblin Slayer. I suppose I took some inspiration from Warcraft's Goblins and the Goblin Slayer's Goblins' capacity for adaptation and evolution, and of course the blatant references to Isengard and Saruman's intelligence/inventions. And then there was Deimos being a Human in a Goblin Leader's skin too, so I guess that's a lore explanation.

Wacko12: That is where I got some of the idea. The more muddy/dig-them-out part of it came from how Lurtz was "birthed" in the Lord of the Rings Movies.

Totong: Thank you. It was certainly heart-warming, but I guess I just lost interest in Overlord after that.

Fanboy 316: Well, Tybevriat did have magic that they likely would have never gotten to without him. Bribery and power can make people think differently that way. I'll be certain to include your ideas in the list as well, no reason why I shouldn't add some in at this point.

3Eiwf, 4nTL0, and BdPB7: Veri n1c3 gR/-\/\/\/\/\3R.

TheHolyBlade: Oof.

Da Ninja Dude: Sorry man. I just don't care for Overlord anymore. Maybe someone else will adopt this crapfest of a story and give it some salvation, or you can if you want.

EpicQuest: I suppose it is more of a crossover at this point. As for Hobgoblin, most likely a contradiction I forgot to correct when my files were lost. What the correction was supposed to be, I don't know, and I don't care to attempt to fix it. Deimos was a paranoid and militaristic ruler who wanted to make absolutely sure he had all the chances he had of winning, compared to Ainz and others who just walk up to a kingdom and slap them with their plot armor into submission. Granted, Overlord is basically a sick fuck's power fantasy when you get down to the basics and cut the "bu-but they're like a quirky family" bullshit excuse the Denizens of Nazarick have, but it always infuriated me how Ainz could claim to be so cautious yet not race to have an army. It's like having a bunch of nukes in the form of world weapons but no standard firearms, and any sane general would never strut up to some foreign nation's war and pretend to play god. If he's so worried about someone spying on him or waiting to make his move and study him, then why the hell would he give them any hints as to who and what he is? It's stupid.

Perfectly fine if you're turned off by the story. My stories might not be in your taste, and I'm certain you'll find an Overlord story that is to your liking.

As for plagiarizing, buddy, this is a fucking fanfiction site. Everything here is basically plagiarizing when you cut the (occasional) disclaimer and OCs out of the way. Plus you forgot I plagiarized the Ultima Series and the video game Overlord series. I'll probably throw it in Overlord and X-Overs if I remember to do it sometime soon.

Google exists. But, for an actual explanation, it's mostly taken from the suggestions people leave in reviews, and explained in some way, shape, or form in Author's Notes. Or maybe not, I don't fucking remember and I'm not interested in re-reading this story.

As I said, Deimos is a militaristic dictator who doesn't want to take any chances whatsoever. Ainz could probably make an even greater force with far superior armor, he just doesn't bother because his current "police force" of Death Knights could steamroll right over the majority of the New World. Deimos on the other hand, always felt like he could run into something too big for a small, mediocre (by YGGDRASIL standards anyways) army to handle.

Besides, Ainz has World Weapons, which might as well be rage-quit buttons considering how hyped up and threatening they're said to be. If he ran into something dangerous that could kill his army, he could just nuke it and move on. Deimos doesn't have that option.

Anyways, that concludes my last review answering. I might update a few things, like grammar errors and other nitpicks in a few days or so if I remember or have the time to do so by then.

I'd like to thank Myyddraal, daz95, and everyone else for their time, especially Myyddraal. Thank you all for reading this story, for the dumpster fire that it was, and without further ado, I bid you all farewell!


End file.
